Fresh Beginnings
by alice2104
Summary: Elena's is introduced to Caroline's latest fling, Damon Salvatore. After strange events occur and Elena discovers his secret, Will he use her for what he wanted all along? covers S1 & S2 OF TV SHOW. Please Read. Story better than summary.X
1. Chapter 1

Another Monday, all of them the same.

Same classrooms, same lessons, same teachers; nothing moving forward. It feels as though time is purposefully standing still, mocking my misery. The rain pelted like rocks against me as I stiffly walked through the car lot towards the main doors of the school. A solid form banged into my shoulder from behind me just before Jeremy sped past me, hood up against the rain, heading for the side doors on the edge of the building. The old feeling of grabbing his arm to ask what the matter was tugged at the back of my mind.

I didn't need to ask him what was wrong. I'd felt the pain of the answer every day since.

I let out a long, slow breath and continued on towards the doors.

The smiles I sent the crowds the grew tiresome as second period came to a close. The looks that were aimed at me were mixes of sympathy, weary, pity or just plain avoidance. I felt like I was suffocating with all the eyes burning into me and hushed whispers. I closed my locker door to see my best friend Bonnie leaning against the one beside me. There was no burning questions, no sympathy or pity brimming in her eyes, just a large grin with joy wafting off her in waves, as she leapt off the wall and hugged me. "Hey! How was the first two hours of torture?"

A sigh of relief floated out in a huff of air as I stepped back and relaxed the casual frame state that I had so longed to be in all morning. I could talk to Bonnie about anything and she would simply know when and _if_ I needed comforting, "Well the students of Mystic Falls certainly know how to give a warm welcome back."

Sympathy began to edge around the corners of her eyes as they studied me seriously for a moment, "How you doing anyway?"

"I'm fine." I didn't want to think about it anymore than I had to, "It's Jeremy who I'm worried about." I looked past Bonnie's shoulder to see Jeremy's back as he trudged towards the end of the hall where the maintenance room was. He had been avoiding me and Jenna since the funeral. I felt like he couldn't hear me anymore. He'd just blocked out any help and seemed thankful for us knowing what his bedroom door closed meant.

Bonnie followed my gaze and sighed, "Is he still hanging with Vicky?"  
I shrugged as Bonnie turned back towards me, "Don't know." I didn't know anything about this new Jeremy.

Next thing to catch my eye made my shoulder's slightly sag. Caroline was walking towards me at a fast pace, arms open in an embracing gesture, with sympathy mixed with a hint of pity written all over her features. I loved Caroline. I'd been friends with her ever since I was little, but it was hard for her to filter her blunt thoughts into speech. I was pulled into a hug before I'd even registered how close she was, her tidy blonde curls whipping me in the face as she did. "I'm so sorry Elena! You must be feeling awful." She pulled back and kept a small sympathetic smile in place before she continued on, "Are you planing to continue with your duties with cheerleading?"

I honed in the years of patience I'd acquired over the last decade of friendship with Caroline, smiled to myself (knowing that she meant what she said in kindness rather than spite) and cut off Bonnie's irritated retort that seemed about to bubble from her lips, "I'm fine Caroline."

She gave my hand a small squeeze then looped an arm through both mine and Bonnie's before steering us towards the cafeteria prattling about insignificant gossip. I liked to have thought she was telling me this babble to help get my mind off of things but Caroline really did seemed to think I was really 'fine'. I saw Matt leaning against the lockers ahead of us. He turned to the sound of Caroline's voice and gave me a half smile before letting his head drop and heading in the opposite direction. I felt angry at myself for not having the same feelings for him anymore. I wasn't sure I ever did.

Nothing really felt real anymore.

_Dear diary,_

_First day back since the holidays. First day back since mum and dad died._

_Most gave their condolences, others ignored, but I couldn't get over the amount of times I said I was fine. Every time someone asked how I was, all I could reply was, 'I'm fine', 'I'm okay'. But the thing is, I'm not fine. It's hard to justify what fine is. Fine means 'I'm dealing with it', but am I dealing with it? I don't think anyone wanted me to spill my guts about how I really am; they just wanted to seem courteous. If I told them how hard the last few months had been, and what was really going on inside, they'd run for the hills. So 'fine' is just an excuse for the town to get over it and move on._

I closed my diary and smoothed my hand across the cover. I lifted my head from my lap and stared at my parents twin tombstones in front of me. A large black crow landed on top of my mother's headstone and cawed. I waved my hand towards it in a shooing gesture but it simply stared back at me without flinching.

"Shoo!"

Its eyes were like small black orbs piercing holes into me for a moment before it took off into the trees behind me, causing me to duck my head in fear of being speared by its razor sharp beak.

The top of my spine tingled as the hairs on the back of my neck pricked up with Goosebumps. The feeling of someone's eyes watching me spun me around to face the empty trees behind me. I felt like each movement I made was being watched, like there was someone in the trees surrounding me. I stumbled away from the tombstones and back towards the roads leading me to my house.

Bonnie drove as carefully as ever as she gave me a lift to school, checking every possible direction of traffic around us and staying well beneath the speed limit. I turned to look at her as she studied the road. "Don't look at me like that Elena, I'm driving fine." I knew she was doing it for my benefit and I couldn't help feeling grateful for her cautious driving. However I didn't want to let her know just how much driving still terrified me.

We pulled up at the school next to a glossy red Ferrari that looked like you had to pay just to admire it. I opened my door only enough for me to slip out of, in fear of scratching the paint of the expensive car. I thought about the speeds that this could reach and had to stop the rising bile that tried to creep it's way out of my mouth. I spun and ran head on into Caroline, treading on her shoe.

"Ow! Elena, God you're clumsy." She brushed her hands over her black short skirt and glanced down at her shoes, making sure I hadn't scuffed them before lifting her eyes to the Ferrari. "It's great isn't it? It's this new guy's car I'm seeing." There was pride and self appraisal as she scanned her eyes over both me and Bonnie.

Bonnie was eyes almost popped out of her head as Caroline's words registered "What?"

Caroline seemed to be hoping for this kind of envy evident in Bonnie's eyes, "He just moved here. I met him last night and he's absolutely gorgeous."

I couldn't help the two mixing thoughts that crept into my head simultaneously. One of the was the shock in how fast Caroline moved when it came to guys. The second was I hoped he wasn't a bad influence on her.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie's slow pronunciation of each word made me follow the direction she was looking and understood exactly what she meant.

Walking across the pavement heading straight for us was one of the most gorgeous looking guys I think the three of us had ever seen. Clad only in black with a black leather jacket, dark short waves of hair, a lean figure that seemed to resemble Michelangelo's David, and the most incredibly piercing blue eyes I'd ever seen. A small pang of jealousy fought within me at the fact that this was who Caroline was dating. He stopped next to Caroline before she moulded herself to the side of his frame. He didn't embrace her in a side hold as she thought he would, but she seemed too absorbed in his beauty to notice. "Bonnie, Elena, this is Damon Salvatore."

"Hi" Bonnie's voice was so high and small I almost thought she didn't speak.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie." He gave her a smile with a wicked glint in his eye, leaving her visibly lost for breath.

"And this is Elena." Caroline gestured with a flick of her wrist towards me but kept her eyes locked on his face.

The wicked glint seemed to strengthen as his eyes bore into mine for a moment, his lips showing sign of a hidden smile, "The famous Elena Gilbert. Nice to finally meet you. Caroline's told me so much about you two." He kept his gaze on me as he spoke. I knew from the moment his eyes met mine that my instincts began belting every alarm in my brain; dangerous.

Everyone knew how much Caroline loved the fresh meat that wondered across her path, but Damon looked like he would cause Caroline more than just a heart ache.

Please Review

Next chapter Tomorrow. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though I kept my eye on Caroline throughout the day, my efforts weren't necessary. I wasn't the only one who had my eye on the couple as Caroline flaunted as much of Damon to the entire school. The majority of the girls in the school were drooling messes or attempting seductive glances with Damon, while the rest of them shot Caroline vicious glares of jealousy. As lunch rolled around, Bonnie and I were seated at our usual table with doubt already planted in our heads on Caroline showing up to eat with us.

"She's probably off making out with him in a closet or something." Bonnie was evidently envious of Caroline as her fingers harshly ripped apart her bread roll. Was I the only one who felt as if Damon was trouble or worse?

"Bonnie, do you think there's something strange about Damon?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Caroline's arm wrapped around Damon's waist completely immersed in a conversation with Lauren Mosby. Damon was even the slightest intrigued by the conversation going on in front of him as he fixed his eyes on the outside scenery of the school grounds.

"Mysterious, gorgeous, well dressed, voice of pure beauty. He's definitely just another member of our senior class." I looked back to see Bonnie staring at me with an obvious smirk and sarcasm etched into her features. She had it spot on. He definitely wasn't just another face in a crowd. He was the face the crowd gathered for.

"Yeah he's gorgeous, but don't you think there's something, I don't know, dangerous about him?"

"You mean underneath the godlike appearance?" I nodded, "I think that's just what makes him that much more appealing Elena. It's too bad he's with Caroline, I would've have loved to have been considered worthy." Bonnie's attention was now fully focused on Damon at the other end of the cafeteria. Bonnie wasn't a girl who saw herself clearly. She always backed away from the opportunities guys presented her with after only a short while. I could never understand why.

"He's looking over here Elena." She said in a sing song voice. I refused to give him the satisfaction of staring back over to him as all the other girls had so blatantly been doing for the last four hours. I exhaled in a huff and flipped open my folder to see what classes I had until this day ended, when something flipped out from the pages. I reached down to retrieve the facedown item and brought it back up to the table. I flipped it over and staring back at me was a photo of my parents, Jeremy and me. The four smiling faces radiated comfort and joy as they all seemed mashed together trying to get everyone in the close up frame. All faces seemed evidently laughing as the photo was taken. My lips unconsciously attempted to mimic the way they sat in the photo graph. They felt tight and strained as the small smile tried to tug its way out of the corners of my mouth. There needed to be emotion behind it. I seemed to radiate it almost out of the picture. I felt hollow and empty as my lips pulled back down into the flat line they've sat in since.

A loud clattering of chairs jolted me back to where I was. I looked up to see Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy nose to nose with testosterone steaming off them both. I jumped out of my seat and pushed my way past the small gathered crowd to where I could reach Jeremy. I grabbed his wrist and tried to tug him away from the infuriating smirk Tyler had growing on his face. Jeremy wrenched his wrist free and shoved Tyler backwards into a group of tables.

"Jeremy, enough!" I tried again to grab his arm but he dodged it easily. I stepped up in front of him and pushed him back a step, "What do you think you're doing." I felt heavy footsteps behind me as Tyler bounced back to continue what Jeremy had infuriatingly started.

"Just leave me alone Elena." I spun around to face Tyler but remained in between the two hungry fighters.

"You should listen to your sister Gilbert; she's trying to help you." His tone was patronising and Jeremy could feel it in each word, his fists slightly shaking at his sides. I had known Tyler as long as I had known Caroline, however we weren't close friends, and he knew that. "Your brother comes near me again, and he'll get what's coming." His tone was filled with venom but it wasn't enough to send chills down my spine. I stood my ground and watched as he and the crowd dispersed.

I closed my eyes willing for the control of frustration that I was certain was aimed at Jeremy if I spoke to him. I spun around and glared at him, "What are you doing Jer? Do you think your all tough going up against Tyler?"

"Just leave it alone Elena." He started to turn away from me but I grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"What is going on with you?" I saw his glassy red eyes underneath sagging lids "Are you high? Oh Jeremy, are you kidding me? Jenna will have a fit." I knew it was useless to start searching his pockets for it, he'd just restrain me.

"What do you care?"

"Mum and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." I looked up at his face hidden beneath his dark hood, willing for him to understand.

"Yeah well Mum and Dad are dead, Elena." I felt completely cold and hollow as he slammed the truth into me and walked away from me. He was right, how can they care when they're dead? I'd noticed that a few groups of people around me had stopped conversation to eavesdrop on mine and Jeremy's. I looked over at them all daring them to continue staring at me before they all went back to talking to each other. I manoeuvred through the chairs, grabbed my bag and folder and followed through the doors that Jeremy had gone through. I heard Bonnie and Caroline call out to me just before the doors swung shut again.

########################

_Dear diary_

_Today was tough. I'm trying to make sure this week is different from every other past week. It has to be. I need to know that things are going to get better. I can't continue to see the glass as half empty and notice that each day is a struggle. Especially with Jeremy. It was a harsh blow I sent him at lunch today, but he needed to hear it. If I can't turn him around maybe his forgotten morals can. I feel helpless as I watch him fall deeper into this hole he's created for himself. He's covering his tracks as he does, otherwise I would have pulled him out by now. I still have that wrenching gut instinct that something's not right with Damon Salvatore. He reminds me of a black panther, waiting in the shadows for the right moment to strike. I don't know how to deflate this suspicion that trouble follows him. Unfortunately I'll just have to wait and see._

I closed my diary and slid it between the frame of the bed and the mattress. I walked over to the window to draw the curtains and took in the sight of the shadows enveloping the ground one story below my window. The branches of the trees had grown right over the roof of the house letting little windows of the moonlit sky to break through until they were lost in the thick of darkness. A twig snapped slightly to my left bringing back the spine prickling feeling that someone was watching me. I tried peering out, willing my eyes to see clearly through the shadows, but the darkness was too thick. I stepped backwards, drawing the curtains closed as I did whilst brushing the cold tingling feeling.

######################

"So, are you going to Tyler's party tonight?" Bonnie and I were walking towards the main entrance of the school, the week already flying by to Friday. I hadn't even noticed it was the weekend. I seemed to have been in some form of trance whenever I wasn't pulled into a conversation.

"Yeah may as well. Do you think Caroline will show?" I hadn't seen her for the last two days. I hoped nothing had happened to her. I quickly scanned the grounds in an attempt to see her but nothing resembled Caroline's form attached to a Damon.

"I called her last night. She's been sick, but Damon's been looking after her. Sick my ass, Caroline." We both new she hadn't been sick but my mind and I already knew better than to picture just exactly what _sick_ meant.

"Well you ladies are looking beautiful today as always." We turned our heads to see Damon catch up to our pace.

"Hello Damon," I knew straight away my tone didn't sound genuine. "Where's Caroline?"

"Right there."

He pointed ahead of us to spot a bounding Caroline heading towards us. Her loose curls where in perfect condition as always along with her jeans and cardigan. However the scarf was new, and was not at all like Caroline. "Hey guys, I had to go see Mr Tanner. The man's deranged. He's having me do two essay's two make up for my two days lost."

"Nice scarf Caroline. Isn't it a little warm though?" I noticed now she was covered almost head to toe in clothing. That wasn't normally her style.

"Is it? I haven't noticed. Damon gave it to me." She sent her smitten eyes straight to him but adjusted the scarf tighter around her neck.

"Where've you been the last couple of day's Caroline?" Bonnie sounded a tad concerned about this sickness issue.

"I've been sick. Damon took care of me." There was no innuendo, or seductive flutter as her eyes quickly flashed to Damon's and back. "Anyway, you guys coming to Tyler's? It's going to be so much fun." Her cheerful voice came back into play, as if it had never left.

"Caroline's right. You guys should be there. I promise you, you won't want to miss it." Damon looped an arm around Caroline's shoulders and sent us a large lip tight smile; although I could see the edges fraying as his eyes spoke volumes of pirate cons. "Bonnie, Elena" He eyes locked on mine for a little longer than usual as he said my name, "Pleasure as always." He spun Caroline round by her shoulders and led her off towards the side of the school.

I had a bad feeling that tonight, Damon would reveal his true nature.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Vampire Diaries – L. J. Smith has ownership of it.

#####################

The horned blared twice as I grabbed my purse and headed out my bedroom door. I collided with Jenna carrying the basket of washing, just as I rounded the corner. "Whoops! Sorry Elena. Where you headed tonight?"

Jenna had obtained the role of legal guardian to me and Jeremy, but she'd never felt like a motherly figure. She was only in her late twenties and had honey blonde hair and visible dimples when she smiled. I had always seen Jenna as more of an older sister, but I could see the effects of the stress that had taken upon her features of being thrown into guardianship of two teenagers. It wasn't as if we were despicable, deranged teenagers, more to the point that she was trying to be something she'd never been. And she was terrified of ruining it.

I brushed the loose hair strands off my face, "I'm going to Tyler Lockwood's party."

"Hey have you seen Jeremy tonight?" Jenna knew that he was having a rough time since the accident but Jenna didn't know the half of it. I didn't know if he was excellent at dodging her or deflating her suspicion about anything concerning him, but she was completely oblivious to his drug state.

"Sorry I haven't. If I see him I'll tell him to give you a call." I dodged around her and headed down the stairs.

"Don't bother. It's Friday night. I wouldn't want to go kill his night, would I? Oh wait, hold up!" I spun around at the bottom of the stairs, hand on the door knob, "Behave, be responsible, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I couldn't contain the grin that spread across my face as she spoke these words, "Sure thing Jenna, but there's nothing you wouldn't do. Don't wait up."

I saw a smile stretch across her lips just before she bowed her head in defeat as I opened the front door and jogged out to Bonnie's Jeep waiting on the curb. Bonnie prattled on about who was going to be there tonight, the new couples that had formed over the holidays and anything else I had missed out on. Things that I use to care about. Things that I used to thrive off. But as Bonnie continued to talk about it all, I couldn't understand for the life of me, why it was so important to me before. I continued to smile, laugh, feign shock and surprise, just to keep the conversation flowing as normal. It felt nice to just simply have this conversation with Bonnie. I knew she knew that I wasn't healed enough to jump back to where I was, but it was better to have a conversation that was typical for six months ago, rather than continue to dwell on what had happened. We pulled up outside the gates of the Lockwood residence and followed the crowd of people heading around to the bushes at the back of his property.

The bushes were lit up with fairy lights and lanterns scattered in a large perimeter around the mass of the senior year. There were three large bonfires scattered around the place with at least three sections of coolers filled with beers. We were handed a beer each by Sam Poole as we started to make our way through the crowd to find people we regularly spoke to.

My wrist was lightly pulled by Caroline's dainty fingers pulling me to her attention. "Hey, Elena. We have Cheerleading practice again on Monday." Today at lunch was the first time back to old habits including cheerleading since I'd been back at school. I tried to focus, and regain my passion for it, but I kept coming up short. "I'm sorry you weren't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God I don't how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"She'll get. I'll teach her." Bonnie was quick to stand up for me, evidently trying to silently communicate to Caroline to leave it alone.

"I guess we could put you in the back." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to me, but everything she said still stung, and aggravated me.

Bonnie sent her a chilling look before Damon cut in, "I don't think I would have ever picked you as the cheerleading type, Elena." He had a perplexed look on his face. I gave him a faint smile before Caroline spoke for me.

"That's only because her parents died. I mean, she's just totally going through a blah stage. She used to be way more fun" She saw Bonnie's glare and my avoiding eyes and only just realised her fault, "and I say that with complete sensitivity."

There was a pause of silence before Damon's voice caught my attention once again. "I'm sorry Elena; I too know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact I've now almost seen every single person I've ever cared about die." I gave him a small smile before Caroline turned all gooey on him and started fussing over him, telling him about how horrible it was when her grey hound died. Bonnie and I edged our way back from the couple and dispersed into the crowd.

A few minutes later I spotted Bonnie enjoying a conversation going on between her and Matt. It looked as if she'd rather not be interrupted so I made my way over to an empty log and sat down. I took a swig of my drink and became mesmerised by the random flicks of flames as they licked their way across the dead wood.

"Hey." I hadn't even notice Damon sit down next to me as his shoulder bumped mine waking me from my reverie. I sent him a quick smile and looked back into the flames, ignoring the still touching shoulders between us. "Having fun?" He sent me a devilish smile and stared into my eyes.

"Mmhm." I took another swig of my beer then absently began twiddling my fingers around the neck of the bottle. "Caroline around?"

"Ah she's somewhere, talking to someone, about something." There was no interest for Caroline detected anywhere in his tone. "The lovely Caroline can be somewhat tiresome, and she never shuts up."

There was almost a slightly frustrated sentiment in the end of his words, and it flared the protectiveness inside me. "You know I'm not the person you should be letting a load off to about Caroline. She's been my good friend for as long as I can remember."

"Duly noted, Miss Elena, just making conversation." He raised his hands in an inoffensive manner and leaned away from me, though I could see the hint of a smirk as he did.

"Okay, conversation starter. Who exactly are you? Why did you come to Mystic Falls?" I thought this was the best opportune time to find out anything I could from the source.

He lifted my beer out of my hand, "That's a bit of a story." He touched the top of the beer to his mouth at took a large gulp. "My Uncle Zach lives here at the old boarding house. Thought it was time to pay a visit... that will be stretched out for a while." He finished the remaining beer left in the bottle and tossed it into the fire.

"So what now? Are you a new student or something?" I reached over and grabbed another two beers from the cooler, offering him one.

"Thanks" he grabbed both out of my hands and placed one on the other side of him, and popped the top of the other one. "Be responsible Elena." He sent me a mocking glance before taking a sip. "No, I'm not a new student. School didn't agree with me the first time round." I quietly studied him from where I was sitting. He didn't look that much older than me but his attitude told me otherwise. "There's just a few things I need to do around here, and I just happened to meet Caroline."

I suddenly felt the need to give him some sort of comfort knowing what he'd said before about people he'd cared about. "I'm sorry about our loss." His eyebrows tightened for a moment in understanding of what I meant "Who was she?"

"Her name was Katherine." He took another swig and joined my gaze upon the fire in front of us.

"How did she die?"

His eyes went hard for a moment reflecting only a small fraction of the pain it had caused him, "A fire. Tragic fire." His tone sounded detached like he was telling me the weather, but the pain was evident in his eyes.

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday."

I couldn't contain my curiosity "What was she like?"

His eyes became distant as he pictured her in his mind's eye. "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated... and selfish, and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." We stared into the fire in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

My eyebrows pulled together as confusion quirked my lips, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh come on I saw you at practice today, you were miserable."

"You saw that?" He flashed a charming smile at me. "I used to love it. It was fun. But things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit. Move on. Problem solved. Tada!"

"Some things could matter again." And at that moment I believed it.

"Maybe. But it just seems a little unrealistic to me." He gave me a comforting smile.

I sighed, "I'm sorry." He tilted his head slightly with confusion written all over his features. "About Katherine. It must be hard."

His eyes seemed to pierce mine for a moment before he cleared his throat. "So who looks after you now?"

"My aunt Jenna looks after me and my brother Jeremy."

"So you have to answer to her like a prison Warden or something now?" His joking persona came back swiftly, glad to have me accept the change in conversation.

"No Jenna's fine." I was about to continue when I saw Jeremy walk off into the woods, hood covering his features, a few meters across from where I was sitting.

"Excuse me." I barely looked at Damon before I manoeuvred my way through the crowd towards where he'd disappeared. The trees and bushes became thicker as I trekked through in the direction I was positive he went. The lights of the party began to dim the further I walked with only the thrum of the music, slowly fading, indicating there was a party to begin with. I saw Jeremy's figure leaning against the base of a large tree as I approached him. I heard a rattle of pills in a canister just before his head tilted backwards. I wanted to throttle him in that instant. What did he think he was doing?

"Hey!" I stormed up and reached up to pull him around by his shoulder.

As soon as he recognised it was me an annoyed sigh flew out of his mouth as his shoulders sagged. "What Elena?"

"Give them to me." I snatched them out of his barely clenched fingers. Reading the label, I saw my name and description of the drugs the doctors had prescribed me after the accident. "You're stealing my medication now?"

"What does it matter, you stopped taking them. Just chill, Elena" He leaned his back against the tree and looked up at the branches spread out above us.

"Chill? What is that, 'stoner talk'? Dude you are so cool."

"Look at you, you're acting crazy."

"You haven't seen crazy. I gave you a free pass over the summer, but I'm done watching you destroy yourself." He tried to push past me but I flattened my palm on his chest and pushed him back onto the tree, "No, no, no. You know what? Go ahead, keep it up. But just know that I'm going to be there, to ruin your buzz, every time. You got it?" He looked at me for a moment before exhaling in a huff. "Jeremy I know who you are and it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"Well you and Jenna seem to have the authority post covered don't you?"

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it, or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some strangers how you let your life fall apart." He just looked back at me with no response, because he knew I was right. I'd backed him into a corner. "Or you could talk to me." My eyes pleaded with him not to continue down this road.

"I vote for none of the above." He pushed past me and headed back the way I'd come from. I let my eyes close and my head to loll back in defeat.

A soft whimper came from the bushes a few yards ahead of me. My eyes darted towards the direction as my feet slowly moved towards the sound. I pushed through the bushes and rounded the tree to see who it was. What I saw almost stopped my heart beating in absolute fear.

Vicky was lying in someone's arms, barely conscious as someone's mouth was clamped around the side of her neck. If her face wasn't contorted in silent fear, and blood wasn't trickling down from her neck I would have thought the guy was kissing her. The guy's head flashed up and his eyes locked with mine. Mouth smeared with Vicky's blood with fangs bared, and eyes almost demonic, I barely recognised him. Damon.

The scream barely made it out of my throat when he flashed a breath away, shoving me into a tree with his hand clamped over my mouth. "Easy, Elena. Wouldn't want to bring anyone else into harm's way would we?"

The small part of scream that did make it out before Damon stopped me had made its way to Jeremy trekking back to the party. "Elena?" He sounded only a couple of yards away from us. Damon raised an eyebrow at me with a growing smile, daring me to make a sound. I became frozen in an instant. There was nothing I wouldn't do to save Jeremy from this situation. My eyes turned to blazing hate as I stared at Damon, silently threatening him if he so much as touched Jeremy.

"Vicky?" His footstep grew quick as he caught sight of Vicky Honeycutt's unconscious form lying in a crumpled state on the ground. Damon wound his arm around my waist, while keeping the other over my mouth and silently launched us into the air above the tree canopy. My eyes darted around us completely petrified at what was happening. We were at least forty feet in the air as Damon directed us over towards the deserted car park near the front gates. The wind blew fiercely at my air and face as I clenched my eyes closed. We landed with only a small jolt to the knees surrounded by the parked cars outside the Lockwood property. His hands loosened slowly and I stumbled backwards as fast as my unstable feet could carry me, right into the door of someone's sedan.

"What are you?"

#######################

Please review!

BTW I haven't found out whether Stefan will come into this story yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Vampire Diaries by L.J. Smith.

####################

"What are you?"

"Screaming is not a smart move." Damon wiped the blood smear off his mouth. "Are you going to scream?" I thought about it for a second before I kept my mouth clamped tightly shut. "Good."

"What are you?"

"I think you know." He took a step towards me slowly. I fiercely shook my head back and forth, not wanting him any closer. "You know what I am Elena."

"How? Why Vicky?" I was shaking in fear as I made small movements towards the back of the car.

"Wrong place, wrong time. She was excruciatingly delicious, if you wanted to know." A sly smile played across his lips, enjoying toying with me. He had an amused look about his face like a hunter on the prowl, playing with his food... me. I launched myself off the car and ran as fast as I could away from him, towards the gates. He appeared out of nowhere, right in front of me, blocking my escape. I backed away and tried running in the opposite direction, only to come face to face with him again. He walked closer towards me, backing me up against the brick pillar. My heart was hammering so loud and fast I could almost hear it. I was positive he could hear it just as loud.

"Please don't do this. Please... please." Right then, I realised just how much I valued my existence. I did not want to die.

"Shh, shh," His hand came up and gently brushed the loose hair strands away from my face "I'm not going to hurt you Elena." I closed my eyes as a tear fell down from my lashes, turning my head away from his touch. "I've come across this the wrong way. You weren't meant to see... that." He gestured towards the woods where we'd just come from. "Believe it or not, you're quite useful to me, at the moment."

He backed away a few small steps, giving me back my personal space, although it did nothing to reduce the fear still coursing through my veins. "What would you need with me?"

"All in good time Elena. Why would I want to ruin the punch line?" A grin spread across his face before, his eyes turned stone cold, and all joking pretence vanished, just as quickly as it had appeared. "But if you so much as mention, to anyone, anything about tonight, I will kill each of your loved ones one by one. Do not test me, Elena." The next instant he was gone.

Blue flashing lights came into view as the paramedics pulled up at the edge of the woods. I turned my head; shock still controlling my movements, as Jeremy emerged from the trees carrying a blood soaked Vicky towards the paramedic officers. "She said she was attacked by something. I found like this in the woods. Is she going to be okay?" One of the paramedics blocked Vicky from Jeremy's view as they loaded her into the back of the van, refusing to entertain his questions.

I stumbled over towards Jeremy. He took one look at me and headed in the opposite direction.

Something grabbed my arm causing me to jump. "Elena! There you are. Come on, I'll get you home." I barely registered Bonnie's voice as my eyes remained on the van that Vicky was in. Please be okay. Please be okay. "Are you okay, Elena? You look really pale." Bonnie's concerned eyes began studying me from head to toe, looking for any sign of injury. I barely contained the urge of bursting out what Damon was and that he'd attacked Vicky, but as her eyes looked into mine, I couldn't do it.

"I'm okay. Can you just take me home?" I would not put Bonnie in danger, or in the hands of Damon. I didn't doubt his threat one bit. She looked like she wanted to ask more questions but nodded and directed me towards the car. I remained silent the entire trip home, grateful for Bonnie not asking any questions, that I would not be able to answer. She dropped me at my door, promising to call me tomorrow with a smile hiding her bubbling concern with how I was behaving.

I checked the entire house was locked and that Jenna was safe asleep, before I closed my bedroom door and slid down it. I couldn't stop the tears wrenching from my chest as I thought back over the events of the night. Damon for lack of better words was a Vampire. He'd attacked Vicky for fun and was dating Caroline. Caroline. I thought back to the scarf she wore around her neck today and let more tears stain my cheeks as I put two and two together. I slumped against the carpet of my bedroom floor and let black abyss take over.

Water was coming in from the where the windshield once held and the two side windows next to me. My fingers desperately tried to unclasp the seatbelt that had jammed for the last time in the socket. My mother was bent forward head resting of the dashboard as blood flowed consistently from her hairline and nose. "Mum! Mum, wake up! Please!" My screams were useless against the rapid sloshing of water flowing into the car. My dad started to stir from behind the wheel as the water rose up past his neck. "Dad! Dad pleases!" I turned my head to the side to be hit with the last wave of water that filled the rest of the car, bringing with it immense amounts of debris from the now ruined bridge. I was hit from the side by a plank of wood and succumbed to the water.

I blinked my eyes open and stretched my aching limbs beneath the stiff covers of sheets. The blaring white light shone above me, illuminating every nook and cranny. I could hear the soft hum of the machines next to me, indicating that my heart was still beating steady. The smell assaulted my sinuses of a purified sterile environment. I blinked my eyes open more fiercely and stretched my legs further down the cardboard sheets, working in more freedom for my body instead of feeling suffocated. I rolled to the side to attempt escape from the constriction I was feeling. I came face to face with Damon who smiled viciously before his eyes turned demonic and his sharp canines lunged for my throat.

I jolted up right screaming so loud my throat felt like someone had just cleaned it with sandpaper. "Elena?" I heard quick footsteps as Jeremy flung open my door finding me lying frozen next to the door... where I'd passed out earlier before. "Hey, hey, hey you're okay. You're okay." He got down on the floor next to me and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together as he just held me rocking us back and forth hoping to calm me; the way mum and dad use to when we were little. "It was just a nightmare, Elena. You're safe." A tear rolled down my cheek; if only I could believe that.

The weekend rolled by excruciatingly slowly. I was constantly on edge of every sound that creaked its way through my house. Whether it is Jenna in the kitchen or an old floor board, I remained shut away in my room clenching Jeremy's old baseball bat tight between my grasp. I gave Jenna some poor excuse about how I felt sick but that it was nothing serious, just so she wouldn't freak out about my random act of isolation. Jeremy wasn't home for the rest of the weekend, and I feared almost every second for his life that he might have fallen into the hands of Damon. I knew it wasn't a good idea from the get go as I dialled Caroline's number later Sunday evening. The dial tone rang out until it reached her voicemail each time I called. I had to have made over a dozen calls to her in the past hour and still my panic began to rise. Only if I said something would he go through with his threat. I didn't want to call his bluff but Caroline had to know. She had been in danger all this time, and I'd done nothing about it. I needed to see her tomorrow, without Damon's eyes watching.

#########################

I let Bonnie pick me up as per usual, keeping up with normal appearance, so she wouldn't become suspicious. My heart was hammering the entire trip, threatening to jump out of my chest and run to the next state over. The only way I was going to be able to pull this off was if I concentrated on slowing my breathing rhythm. So that's what I did until I ran into Caroline in the emptying hallway after second period.

I checked all directions, looking for signs that Damon was anywhere to be seen or lurking and shoved Caroline into the janitor's closet next to her locker. "What the hell Elena? What are you doing?" She brushed down her clothing of dust and then turned her angry glare onto me, staring at me as if I needed to be committed in a mental hospital.

"You need to break up with Damon. Just keep away from him as far as possible." I was out of breath as I tried to burn the words into her head.

Her lips pulled up on one side as her eyes gave me a once over, like she thought I had an ulterior motive, "I knew it. You're Jealous. Typical, really. I find the one guy who hasn't seen you first and you hit the roof." She through her hands up emphasising her point. "You know, I really expected a lot more from you. I'd always hoped I'd get this sort of envy out of you one day, but this is pathetic."

She tried to go for the door but I blocked her path and locked my eyes with her. "Caroline, he's dangerous." I tried to will her with my eyes to understand that I meant what I said, "This isn't some attempt to steal him away from you, but I need you to understand that you need to keep away from him." I saw her incredulity and snatched the scarf off her neck, revealing a large black and purple bite mark right above her artery. "Oh my god." I knew what I was going to find under that scarf, but this just brought tears to my eyes.

"Elena! Just leave me alone." She barged me to the side and threw open the closet door, disappearing down the hallway. I wanted nothing more than to tear Damon's ligaments off one by one right then and there. Everything was blurred behind a haze of red, I almost felt dizzy with rage. My hands shook as my legs buckled out from under me and I fell into a heap of cleaning products, letting the rage filled tears cascade down my face. He'd already hurt her.

The bell sounded as I pulled myself upright and walked into the streaming mass of students flooding the hall way, headed towards the cafeteria. I was just walking in the double doors when I spotted Caroline being guided away by Damon, towards his Ferrari. He felt my horrified eyes on his back and looked over his shoulder sending me a devilish grin. Before I could process my horror, I spun and bolted for the main doors of the school, heading for the parking lot. I rounded the corner to see the Ferrari fishtail out of the grounds and fly at ridiculous speeds west. "Caroline!"

"Elena, what's wrong?" I turned my head to see Matt slowing his jogging pace as he came towards me, confusion etched deep into his features.

"I need the keys to your car." I was out of breath as I finished the distance between us.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Now! Matt I need them, quickly." He heard the urgency in my voice and dug his hand into his pocket to retrieve his keys to his Ute. "Thanks." I darted off towards the edge of the football field where I could see the back of the tray sticking out. I fumbled with the keys for a moment before wrenching the door open and flying out of the car lot. I'd heard Liz Howard saying something in the cafeteria about Damon staying at his uncle's place, the old boarding house, at the far end of town. No one had seen Zach Salvatore in over two years now, and I'd only just been able to guess why. I put my foot to the floor and edged the speedometer over 120km/hr as I headed down the straight road towards the edge of town.

I took no regard for the roses in the centre of the turning circle outside the gigantic house as I wrenched the handbrake up and cut the engine. The glossy Ferrari was parked neatly next to the shed that stood to the left of me as I bounded up the paved steps and burst through the front doors. "Caroline!" I looked down the hallways leading off to different closed doors on the left and right side of me before I ran forward into the grand living room filled of leather chairs and a large stone fireplace on the centre wall. Nothing stirred.

I heard floor boards creak above me. I spun around and legged it up the enormous flight of stairs before running to the end of the hallway to a slightly open door. I stumbled in to see Caroline with her back to me facing Damon. Damon looked at me over her head of curls with a cold look covering his features.

"You broke the rules."

Caroline spun around with a puzzled look crossing her face, "Elena, what-" Damon's hands flashed onto the sides of her head ad flicked to the side, making a deafening crack.

"NO!"

sorry to leave it there.

Next chapter will be up tomorrow

Please, Please, Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

"NO!"

Caroline crumpled to the ground with a thud, eyes glassed over with her curls spread about her twisted neck. I fell to the ground stumbling over to her and pulled her limp form into my arms. I began brushing the blonde tresses away from her face as I looked down upon her, letting my tears fall upon her cheeks. "What have you done?" My voice was a raspy whisper as I continued to stare down into Caroline's face.

"Relax Elena. She's not dead. Well... not Dead dead, anyway." His voice was sounded almost frustrated at the display in front of him. He stepped over her legs and proceeded towards the windows and began drawing the curtains.

"What did you DO?" Disgust mixed with pure hatred soaked into my pores, almost to the point where I could have been visibly steaming.

"I took out an insurance policy. She'll come around in a couple of hours or so. She'll be fine. Starving, but fine." He began jumping for the tangled curtain rope, hanging a foot above his outstretched arm, to fully encase the darkness.

"You mean?" I slowly loosened my hold on Caroline, tears forgotten as the last of them rolled down my cheeks, understanding washing over me.

"Yes. A monster. A minion of the devil. Bram Stoker's inspiration. Whatever you kids call us these days. And I wouldn't recommend being that close to her when she comes around, because _you_ won't come back if she were to kill you." He turned away from the windows and began looking about the room in search of something. "Ah" He grabbed the candles next to a stack of old books and flipped out his lighter.

"You just murdered my best friend!"

"And what does that tell us Elena?" His voice sounded like her was teaching a lesson to a toddler trying to figure out one of life's morals. He enraged me even further but her spoke before I could snap back, "To trust me when I say I will kill your friends if you cross me." He sent me a bright smile and then focused on the flames he was igniting for the candles. Caroline stirred quietly in my arms and I watched mesmerised as her eye lids began to flutter open. I couldn't stop the happiness that welled within me at seeing her alive once again. The next thing I knew I was wrenched away from Caroline and into the far corner so quickly, I would have missed it had I blinked, "Stay there. You move, she'll smell you in a heartbeat." Damon left me on my knees in the corner and walked towards Caroline who was now pushing herself off the floor and into an upright position.

"Caroline?" My voice was small and unsure as I looked on at what was happening before me. She whipped her head round towards where I was crouched and her eyes mimicked how Damon's had been the night he attacked Vicky, and her two side teeth elongated into sharp little fangs. I stood slowly keeping eye contact with my best friend as she looked me up and down with hunger radiating off her in large waves. I was past being terrified. I stood there letting the tears to continue to roll over old track stains as I prayed for this to be a dream. This was my fault. What had I done? She sprang from where she standing ten ft away and came within a breaths distance before Damon blocked her way and slammed her to the floorboards. I let the sobs wrack my chest as I slowly moved towards the door not looking down at the snarling Caroline beneath the evil that created her this way. I just walked out the door and out of the house. I made it to the main road where a logging truck was fast approaching.

I saw I had two options. I continue on and watch as more of my friends and family met their deaths. Or I could save them all and meet my own. I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes as I stepped out onto the path of the rapidly approaching semi trailer. The horn blared consistently as the tar beneath my feet began to rubble and the closing distance between me and mass tonne truck.

One nano-second before I was moulded to the front fender I was tackled forwards off the road and onto the grass lining the side of the road. Instead of grazing the front of my body roughly along the grass bed I was cocooned beneath something solid yet soft. Almost like soft coated steel. I was barely jolted as I finally came to a stop.

What I'd thought to be a steel shell turned out to be arms as they slowly unwound from around me. I was free one instant, the next sharply flattened against the ground on my back. Damon had his hands clamped around the tops of my arms as he leaned over me, rage evident in his features. "Are you insane?" I could feel his eyes on me as I simply stared up at the blue sky spread out above me, completely immobile, and empty.

A small humourless laugh bubbled from my lips, "You can't watch me forever Damon." I'd rather die than watch my life fall to ruins around me. I finally looked at him letting the wrong feeling of being right fall across my features.

"Watch me." It was almost a growl as he let go of my arms and leaned away from me.

I let out a breath and sat up. "I'll give you an option Damon. Never harm my family or friends again, or remain on suicide watch." My voice was steady and calm which surprised me as I'd just accepted my own death. I didn't exactly know how much he needed me, but stopping me from getting hit by a truck definitely seemed enough to not want me dead. He needed something from me desperately, and I would rather die than help him if it meant the cost of the ones I cared about. "I will willingly help you, without the need of threats." There was also one more thing I needed in this bargain. "You need to help Caroline. You need to teach her everything there is to surviving without killing people. You did this to her, you help her adjust."

"You're a conniving little thing aren't you?" He searched my face for a moment in a reserved fashion, "Deal."

My insides clenched together. Deal? I must really be of important use to him. What scared me to the core was what use it was. I slowly stood up rejecting his offer for assistance. I checked both directions of traffic and headed over towards Matt's Ute.

He flashed over to the Ute a few paces before me and held the door open for me, his eyes still searching my face for an ulterior motive. "Damon I will work for you willingly, but know this," I felt my insides turn to stone as my eyes reflected to him what I was feeling. I said it each word slowly and deliberately, "I hate you." His faced showed no change as I hoped in the car and started the engine.

####################

All I could do was believe he would keep his promise. For as long as I was useful. I needed to take out an insurance policy of my own. I drove the car back to Matt's and left the keys underneath the doormat and walked the rest of the way to my house. A large black crow followed me the entire way, from Matt's to my front door. I ignored it until I walked into my room to see it staring at me from my window sill. I grabbed the painted rock that I used as a door stop and hurled it at the crow. It missed it by inches as it took off high into the branches outside.

I realised I knew nothing about Vampires that was legit. I could rule out the burnt by the sun, and unable to absorb human foods; He was drinking beer at Tyler's. I jumped on my computer and typed in Vampires. After scanning through what seemed like twenty pages of television shows, movies, costumes and fictional characters I found a site labelled "The Lapis walkers" I opened up the site to see the boldly written headline: Vampire's walk the day

_...a stone that holds the vital ingredients for Vampires to walk in the sun without disintegration... a witch to perform a spell upon the ring to unhinge the power source within the stone... known to be worn as a ring or pendant...if does not have the ring, will remain slave to the shadows... Vampires hold the ability to compel their victims into act of will or submission._

Perhaps Damon needed me to locate this stone. I obliterated this thought as quickly as it had popped into my mind in aggravation. Damon could already walk in the day. I continued to read down towards the main limitations it had said vampires were restricted to.

_Cannot walk in the sunlight... needs to feed at least every three days... unable to enter a living person's home unless invited...Vervain herb weakens or prevents use of power..._

The page seemed to continue on to a second page but as I clicked the link the computer froze, made an abnormal buzzing sound before the screen went blank. I whacked the side of it in frustration then moved away from the desk. I searched other sites until it was early hours of the morning and my eyes were heavy with sleep. Most of the information regarding vampirism was sketchy, but most of the things I found related to one another in some way. The silver and the cross were the main preventions that popped up. There were also ridiculous amounts of postings from people asking how to become. I remembered the loud crack Caroline's neck had produced, before she crumpled to the floor, and shuddered. How could anyone want that? Most of the obsession came from fantasy books and movie's depicting the self-loathing vampire who only redeems himself with heroism and the obsession with love. I switched my computer off with more force than necessary and flopped myself on top of my bed covers. The only vampire I'd come across had attacked a girl and murdered my best friend.

_"She's not dead... Well, not Dead dead..." _I cringed into my pillows, swallowing back the lump in my throat as I remembered Damon's words. I just hoped, for everyone's sake, that Caroline didn't obtain Damon's persona in the process.

#######################

I groggily opened my eyes as the early sun blazed through my window. I titled my head to the side and saw 8:15am flashing red, telling me I had fifteen minutes to get to school. I shot up off the bed and allowed myself a brief shower before I rushed out the door in record timing. I ran the entire way to school, monitoring the steady pace as my feet hit the ground at a fast tempo. I was ten minutes late by the time I pushed open the history classroom door.

"Miss Gilbert you're late." Mr Tanner had his back to me as he wrote down different dates of the civil war on the board. The entire class swivelled their heads around to see me barge in but reluctantly turned their heads back to their desks.

"I know, I'm sorry-

He spun around and looked at me with no tolerance, "Oh this should be good. What exactly is your excuse this morning Elena?" I went to speak but he cut me off again. "Need I remind you that class started ten minutes ago? I won't let your prolonged grieving state disrupt my lessons any further. Detention. Lunch. My classroom." He gave me a bitter smile, "Don't be late."

I was stunned. I wanted to scream profanities at him until my lungs dried up, but it would only feed his satisfaction. I slowly walked to my desks as I felt all eyes on me, clearly finding some entertaining gossip about the insensitive remark Mr Tanner had said. I kept my mouth closed and eyes straight forward, not letting him get under my skin. The lesson went on more boring than I'd ever endured before. As the bell sounded I scrambled to get my things together and escape the classroom before I could be dragged down into more offensive conversations. "Miss Gilbert? Could you remain back a moment please?"

I knew my luck had run out sometime ago.

I felt my shoulders sag in defeat as I turned around to face him, waiting for the last of the stragglers to leave the room; probably hoping to feed more gossip into the social mouth, that ran this school. He didn't look at me as he piled his papers on his desk, "I've changed my mind Elena. Your detention has been cancelled." Was he serious? Am I off the hook that easily? He finally looked up and met my eyes, "I'm going to have a chat with your guardian."

I was off the hook and on to the chopping board.

"I need to have a word to her about you _and_ Jeremy."

"Sir I don't mean to be making excuses but my parents passed away-

"I know. Tragic." His voice was flat and unwavering. "Four months ago. I've given you both a bit of slack but you both are beginning to use it as an excuse in exchange of your tardiness, and Jeremy's lack of attendance. I'll be calling Miss Summers at lunch to book an appointment, and you might want to give her a heads up; it will reflect poorly if she doesn't show." With that he gestured for me to freely leave and went back to adjusting the papers on his desk.

I walked out his classroom door barely containing my anger. My hands were slightly shaking by my sides as I focused on maintaining my breathing patterns. I threw open the double doors leading out the front of the school and stomped down the steps. I slid my phone out of my pocket and dialled Jenna's number. It rang out to voicemail and I left her a heads up.

"Hey Jenna, its Elena. My History teacher Mr Tanner's just about to call you to have a parent teacher interview about me and Jeremy. Whatever you do, reign your anger in. I'm sorry." I pressed end and angrily shoved the phone back into the front pocket of my jeans.

"Ooh, someone looks like they're just bursting with sunshine." Of all the people to see, I had to walk right into Damon's hands. He was standing a few paces away from me arms cross across his chest with a tight smile stretching his lips out. My footing faulted as I continued to walk past him at a fast pace towards the direction of my house.

"Now's not the time Damon." I managed to keep my voice level reasonable, but the restriction was fraying wildly at the edges.

"Now's definitely the time, Elena." He grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me back around, steering me towards his car. His grip wasn't painful but it was unrelenting when I tried to tug away from him. "Oh stop your whingeing. You said you'd help me willingly, I'm just coming to take up your offer."

"When I said willingly I didn't mean you forcefully wrenching me away from school."

He let go of my arm when we got to the car, "Oh come on. We both know you weren't planning to finish the day." He turned towards me with burning intensity in his eyes, all sarcasm and playful tones gone. "But now Elena, I've come to collect your _willing_ help because _that_ is what we bargained, and _that_ is what I'll get." My heart stuttered for a moment remembering exactly what he could do to a human being, before I faced my convictions and opened the door and hopped in.

###################

Yay fifth chapter done.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

The top was down and my hair was flailing frantically about my face, tangling up with the rapid wind. I kept my eyes straight ahead, while Damon beated a tempo on the steering wheel with his hands. I felt nauseated. It felt like the speed was increasing ever five hundred feet. Having known Damon only a short while, I was now certain it was gathering speed. I was in a state of panic and determination when I sped off after Damon in Matt's car yesterday afternoon, but now I wasn't the one driving, I was in an open top car going at least 130km/hr. And Damon would without doubt walk away from a wreckage that had probably split the car in two.

"Could you slow down, please?" I didn't know if Damon could hear me over the roar of the engine and the wind. I clenched my eyes tightly shut and put one hand on the dash board and the other grasping the side panel for support. I could feel the car begin to lessen in sped and drift down to what I believed the speed limit was. I slowly relaxed my body and let my eyes open to see that we were coming up to the boarding house.

Damon idled the car down to almost rolling as we pulled up around the turning bay and stopped the car. I slowly let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding, before hopping out of the car. I watched him as he flung open the large front door. "Why don't you ever lock your door?"

He was looking in different directions seeing if he could see anything as he answered me absently, "Because I've never known anyone stupid enough to mess with me." He flashed me a quick smile before he spoke just a little louder than conversation level, "Honey I'm home."

I heard movement at the top of the stairs. I kept my eyes focused on the growing length of the steps as I brushed past Damon, waiting to see what was at the top. Caroline turned and stared down at me. I had expected her to come running down the stairs, to fling herself at Damon, to scold me or say something slightly offensive. I expected to see her dimpled smile and wicked glint in her eyes as she caught sight of us. The only thing I saw deep in the contours of her face was regret. I had to painfully remind myself that yesterday had happened. Coldness seemed to coat my body from the outside in as I turned my eyes, full of disgust, towards Damon. I turned back to Caroline with concern filling my eyes as I took a hesitant step towards the stairs. "Caroline?"

"Elena I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes before her chest began to heave with almost silent sobs. "I'm sorry." I didn't care about whether she might attack me, that she could still be thirsty. I sprinted up the stairs to the top and threw my arms around her. Because all I saw right then was the best friend I'd known forever, crying from inner torments. Her hands clung onto me as I just held her, making quiet soothing sounds to calm her down.

Her hands then loosened and unlatched mine from behind her neck with no effort. I was confused as why she was taking a few steps back from me. I went to walk towards her before Damon cut across my path, reminding me that the cause of all this was still in present. "I'd give her some space Elena, because as much as you guys are BFF's, she might not be able to control herself before she rips your throat out." He picked up a large candle and began flipping it between his hands. "Now that we're all friends, and we're not playing to rip out anyone's throat," His eyes blatantly looked over at me, like I was the threat. "We're going to help each other. Because Caroline," She had gone to protest at the preposterous idea of helping Damon with anything, "that's what friends do." We both sent him venomous glares, both of us wanting nothing more than to rip him to shreds. "Oh almost forgot. That would have been tragic." He lightly jogged down the hallway and into a side door. Caroline and I just stared after him in frustrated confusion while objects banged against one another, draws slammed, and the faint sound of muffled clothing items drifted out from the room. It stopped for a few moments, complete silence. Caroline was about to give in to her curiosity and go after him right before he slowly appeared staring down at the trinket held gingerly between his fingertips. His face hard an almost hard edge to it before he looked up at Caroline and handed it to her. "You need to wear this."

Caroline studied the item in her hand before turning towards him, "Why? It's ugly and old."

Damon seemed to reign in his anger and frustration as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Because, if you don't wear it, you'll burn to a crisp in the sun. Which is starting to sound like a better idea."

As she slid it on her finger I got a clearer look. The stone was dark blue with silver tangles and twists branching out over the top. It was really quite beautiful, and seemed to remind me of my grandmother's broaches she used to wear, that were exquisitely delicate and immensely detailed. The lapis ring. "It's true."

"What's 'true'?" Damon turned his head towards me in curiosity.

"Lapis ring."

His face turned to one of mischievous understanding, "You've been doing your homework. What else did you find out?" I kept my mouth closed, wanting to keep my cards close to my chest. "Oh come now Elena. This is a safe space." He drew a wide arc around the front of him, with a false caring look upon his face. He saw I wasn't going to reveal any further information, and he easily let it drop. "Alright them, have it your way. Party pooper." His eyes slightly narrowed then he descended down the stairs in a jog calling out of his shoulder, "Come on ladies." Caroline gave me a small smile tentative smile before following after him. I took a large breath before letting it slowly escape my mouth, dreading what was further to come.

##################

"What are we exactly helping you with?" Caroline sat slumped on the large leather lounge with her legs crossed in front of her, looking like a pouting child.

"That's for me to know, and you to... dot dot dot. Caroline Forbes; a founding family I take it? Along with the Lockwood's?" Damon had a large leather bound book, so old that it looked to be disintegrating before my eyes, open before him. His hands swiftly flicked through the pages, eyes intent on the content.

"Um... Yeah. Why?"

"And so are the Gilberts'". He said it as a statement, filled with accusation and bitterness. I heard a page tear and watch Damon shove something in his front pocket before fixing his eyes on Caroline. "I need you to go to the Lockwood's and retrieve a necklace for me. It would have a large amber crystal pendant on the end of it. It's in the old study underneath a hidden panel at the back of the top desk draw on the left. Did you get that?"

Caroline was scraping out the invisible dirt from underneath her fingernails, "Yeah. How come?"

"God you ask a lot of annoying unnecessary questions. Because I said so. Don't kill anyone on your way."

"Fine." She pushed herself roughly off the couch and walked towards the front door, paused and turned back to face us both. "When do we get to hunt again?"

"If you get this done." The image of Vicky lying in Damon's arms, life being drained, was suddenly replaced with Caroline's face flashing up to mine instead of Damon's. I couldn't stop the shudder that rolled from the core of my spine, spreading across my entire body. Caroline let loose a wicked smile and spun to the door, completely oblivious to my discomfort and struggle at accepting her nature now. Damon was more observant than Caroline and watched my evident fear display with a flat look about his face.

The door closed loudly and Damon went back to flipping through the withered pages in front of him. "Your friend Bonnie, is she a Bennett?"

Horror flooded my senses and I began furiously shaking my head back and forth, "No, no, no. You're not bringing Bonnie into this."

Keeping his head still glued to the pages, not taking any notice of my definite protests he spoke, "I need her. She's a Bennett witch."

"A witch?"

"Oh God, your almost as bad as Caroline. Yes a witch. You know, spells, powers, nature lovers... except the caldrons, broomsticks and black cats. Wait, she doesn't own a cat, does she?"

"What are you talking about? Bonnie's not a witch." It was sounding more ludicrous the more I heard it.

"I'll take that as a no to the cat." He ran his hand through his hair and then looked at me emphasising exhaustion. "Her ancestor created something that I need undone, in order to get what I want." He flashed in front of me his eyes scanning my face before stopping at my mouth, "And Elena, I always get what I want." He reached next to the table next to me, grabbing a crystal corked bottle and pouring himself a glass what looked like hard liquor. "So either ask her about it or I will."

"Damon you made a deal with me, not to harm my friends and family."

"I won't harm her, but you said nothing about threatening." He sent me a sly smile before taking a gulp of the brown liquor in his hand.

"Don't even think about compelling her or whatever."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"You don't come across as the type of person who accepts 'no' easily."

"Trust me, compelling Bonnie would be better than what I had in mind." He raised his eyebrows and then took another swig.

"Have... have you ever compelled me?"

"Why? Do I need to?" He had a devilish smirk lining his lips as his eyes questioned whether I was hiding anything. "Okay, you might not like this idea but it doesn't involve harming Bonnie or breaking our little..." He flicked his fingers back and forth between us. "If I compel Bonnie into doing this thing for me, I can make her forget afterwards, and she'd be none the wiser. See everyone's happy."

"You're still involving her. This was meant to be just me helping you."

"Don't go all possessive and jealous on me. Besides Caroline was _your_ mistake, not mine." All the previous anger and hate that had been simmering in the depths now rose to a high temperature as he reminded me.

"Tell me what this is all for and you can have it your way."

His playful quirk of the lips faulted slightly and his eyes turned stone cold before he downed the remaining contents of his glass. "Never mind." He headed over towards the table next to me to refill his glass.

"What the hell use am I to you? What are you going to do with me?" I let the anger leak heavily into my voice. He stopped in front of me and his eyes melted a little of the frost covering it as he studied my features at close range. His eyes suddenly resumed their coldness, "you'll know when I get that far. Call Bonnie."

His eyes seemed to pierce deep within mine and all my muscles seemed to relax simultaneously. His voice seemed so sure, so right. There was no protest raging inside my mind as my hand reached inside my jean pocket and pulled out my phone and scrolled down to Bonnie's mobile.

"Hey Elena, where were you today?"

"Hi Bonnie, I wasn't feeling well and left. I'm at the boarding house with Caroline and Damon. Come round. I really need to talk to you.

"Uh... okay? I'll be there shortly." She sounded confused and concerned but was on her way. Damon grabbed the phone from my hand and pressed the end button. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

My thoughts, protests, control, and fiery rage all hit me at once. He had compelled me to bring Bonnie into this. My hand swung and contacted with the side of his face, landing with a satisfying whack. His head remained tilted to the side for a moment before he slowly turned it back so it was face to face with mine. The hate was so strong that my whole body began to shake as I struck out at him again. Instead of hitting him again his hand flashed up and grabbed my wrist holding in an iron grasp midair. His hand squeezed slightly and lowered my hand down, away from his face. "Not a smart idea for future reference." He loosened slightly and I wrenched my wrist out from his grasp then began to massage the area with my other hand.

"What needs to be done has to be done tomorrow night. Then your friends can leave."

"But I won't be, will I?"

His eyes remained fixed on mine. The front door opened and Bonnie walked cautiously in.

"Elena?"

##################

Please review even if its critical I need to see where I may be faulting

x


	7. Chapter 7

Im sorry I didn't put the chapter up yesterday I fell asleep while I was writing this one, then had to go to work. Enjoy!

Please Review my story. All criticism welcome :)

####################

"Elena?"

Bonnie walked in a few steps glancing around, admiring the grand decor of the house before she saw me and Damon standing in the living room. She halted as she noticed the obvious horror and fear on my face. I had never been more scared for her safety than that moment.

"Bonnie run!" I could barely find my voice as I urged her in a raspy strained voice, pleading with her to run for her life. Her eyes flashed to Damon and contorted into a mask reflecting my own before spinning around and bolting towards the front door. She made it two steps before Damon flashed, with blinding speed, right in front of her. I felt utterly helpless as she slowly backed away, Damon matching her steps, his eyes locking her own in place. The memory of watching a show where a jaguar stalked its prey mockingly, flashed into my mind.

"Damon don't hurt her!" My voice was urgent and still just as raspy as doubt flooded my mind on Damon keeping his part of our deal.

He ignored my presence and continued to remain his focus on the terrified Bonnie, in front of him. "Do not scream."

Bonnie let out an echoing scream, leaving Damon confused for a small moment before he closed the distance between them, clamping a hand tightly over her mouth, muffling her ear piercing screams. My feet seemed frozen to the carpet as a tear fell down her cheek from the corner of her eye.

I found my control and stumbled forward. Damon spun his head in my direction freezing me back in place with a hard glare. "Damon, don't hurt her."

I almost felt my heart stop as he seemed to ponder my words for a moment. "I will let you go, if you don't scream." His eyes seemed to be burning into hers, the same way before just before I called Bonnie." She didn't make a sound and he finally cautiously loosened his hand and let it drop from her mouth.

"Where is it?"

"Wh... What are you?" Her voice was trembling so badly, the words were almost incoherent.

"Vampire. Where is it?" His patience seemed to be wearing thin as Bonnie's eyes grew impossibly wider, her hand instinctively rose to cover her throat.

He lifted his head slightly and looked down his nose at her, trying a different approach, "What did you drink today? Speak!"

"Uh... uh..." She fumbled to regain control over her body. His eye's flashed menacingly and she blurted out in a rush, clearly fuelled by her ever growing fear, "I had tea with my Gram's this morning."

"Do not feign innocence to me Miss Bennett. You know exactly what was in that tea."

Her fear began to slowly dwindle down. "I didn't know, they existed."

He roughly moved away from her a few paces in defeat. And by the look on his face, he was not taking it well.

"What did you drink?" My voice was small and barely audible as I took a few steps towards Bonnie, keeping my eyes on the unpredictable Damon.

"Nothing." He kept his eyes on Bonnie as he spoke, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Vervain." She turned her eyes away from the clearly fuming Damon and fixed them on me, still projecting small waves of fear off her body. "My Gram's makes sure I have it in my tea every few days that I see her."

"God, you witches can't keep secrets can you." He saw Bonnie's eyes look away from mine, and realisation shone from his features, "But you've kept that one haven't you." He was clearly enjoying Bonnie's obvious discomfort.

"Bonnie's not a witch." That was impossible, "Aren't you?" Doubt began to cloud my mind as she still didn't speak or look at me. "Bonnie?"

"My Gram's told me during the summer. I've been practising with her every day since, trying to understand and control it." She reluctantly turned her eyes back towards me, regret evident as she spoke.

"No. You can't be." I didn't care that I sounded deranged and positively in denial, "I would've..."

"Known? Hardly, Elena. Witches are annoyingly rare these days, and _especially _uncooperative with Vampires. If they don't want to be found, they won't. Almost equally as well as us."

Bonnie turned hateful eyes in the direction of Damon, "I won't help you, whatever it is you want from me. I won't."

I was suddenly constricted and fried fruitlessly to struggle out from the death grip that Damon had quickly put me in. In one instant he was standing across the room, the next he was directly behind me with one steel arm around my neck holding me against him. My eyes widened in fear as my fingers tried to claw Damon's arm away from my neck. I wasn't choking but each breath was limited to short gasps, as my mind quickly envisioned him ripping my head off or feeding from me.

"Answer yes; she keeps her neck intact. Otherwise you're going to need a dress for a funeral."

"No!" Bonnie lunged forward a few steps before coming to an abrupt halt as his arm tightened slightly around my neck.

"Bonnie... don't do it." I struggled fiercely against Damon's unrelenting strength.

A heavy paper weight flew from the side desk at Damon, but he blocked it easily with his free arm. "No?" I heard a faint crunch just before his free arm pressed roughly to my lips. As I opened my mouth to make the sound of a protest his arm pressed harder and my mouth was clamped open. "What about an Elena Vampire. You know well enough what would happen if I was to snap her neck now, my blood working its way through her veins."

I could feel the blood trickling onto my tongue, salty and metallic, as it forced its way down my throat. His arm across my mouth pulled away leaving me half choking and spluttering, trying desperately to pull air into my lungs once again. "I'll do it. I'll help you."

My eyes looked up at Bonnie's agonised and terrified face. But she wasn't directing it at Damon; those eyes were terrified for me. I felt Damon's face press into the top of my head as he slowly loosened his grip, eventually letting his arm drop.

I cautiously moved towards Bonnie until I was within arm's reach and she pulled me to her, holding me protectively close. I was shaking all over. I hadn't expected Damon to threaten my life, since he seemed to need my help as well. My hands speedily wiped around my mouth trying to get the blood smears off.

I could feel his eyes on me for a few moments before the withered leather bound book landed on the floor at mine and Bonnie's feet. "Page 106; you need to reverse it."

Bonnie put her hands on either sides of my face looked me over, "Are you okay?" I could only nod, eyes glazed over, still trembling with fear through the ordeal. I wasn't that I hadn't been ready to die, to protect my friends, but that he threatened to turn me.

Bonnie finally accepted my nod and slowly bent down to lift the book up."You disgust me." The venom in her words sent a small chill down my spine. If she had ever directed that at me I probably would have run away crying.

Damon blew it off easily, "I've been called a lot worse, Bonnie. Get back to me when you come up with something original. Where the hell is that infernal Caroline?"

"Caroline?" Her voice took on a new edge of panic. "Caroline's involved."

"Oh, she was delicious by the way. In case you wanted to know." He sent us a sharp grin.

The door flew open and Caroline marched in, "Next time, you send me on one of your _errands_ make sure... "

Her voice trailed off as she saw my tear streaked face and Bonnie, whose face was masked with pain and anger. Bonnie's lips trembled as she tried to stop the tears, "No." Caroline's face turned to closed off sadness and looked away from Bonnie.

"No. No. No. No!" Her sobs began to control her completely that her breathing became rapid breaths, to the point of hyperventilation.

Caroline slowly walked towards us. She went to embrace Bonnie, but Bonnie staggered backwards away from her in fear and loathe. Caroline folded her arms into her chest, hurting from Bonnie's repulsion.

I couldn't stand to see this. "Bonnie, it's still Caroline."

She wouldn't look at either of us but retreated backwards with the book held limply in her hands. Caroline shrank back into herself and walked slowly towards the couch, trying to be as less threatening as possible.

Bonnie's face turned stone cold, flat and unyielding, shutting out all emotions. "What happens after I help you?"

Damon had been staring fixedly at the events that had just unfolded before him with watchful eyes. He turned his head towards Bonnie. "I leave you alone."

She walked over to a table, furthest from where Caroline was sitting and flipped open the book to the page Damon had mentioned earlier. Her confusion grew more profound as she continued reading down the page. "This spell is for creating seals. There's also part of the list missing that tells me what I need, to break it."

"I'll worry about that, Nancy drew."

I buried my inner turmoil for my two best friends' fraying relationship and focused on what Bonnie was saying. Damon wanted Bonnie to break a seal? "What's the seal keeping in?"

"Vampires." Bonnie's voice a mere whisper as understanding horror tangled across her body. My eyes flew to Damon, who was staring at me, gorging my reaction. "You want to unleash more or you onto this town? I cannot do this."

He turned his head slightly in her direction but kept his eyes distant as he replied. "You forget what I can threaten you with. If Elena's existence is worthless to you, I will come after people you _do_ care about."

She was evidently trying to contain the rage boiling within her as she turned back to the book. "I'm not strong enough to break something this powerful, Damon. It would kill me."

"Well then you would have served your purpose then." He snatched up his glass and took a large gulp emptying the contents.

"If I die during the spell, so does the incantation."

"That is what this is for. Barbie? The necklace?" She wrenched it from her pocket and pegged it at him as hard as she could. The necklace was a fast blur as it slammed into Damon's up held palm. "Nice barbie, you could make the baseball team. But you'd have to practice every day." His tone was sickly sweet and patronising as he sent her a large grin. He held it between his thumb and index finger holding it up towards Bonnie.

"Emily Bennett, yes I knew your ancestor whoopdy-freaking-do," His eyes rolled towards the ceiling as he gave Bonnie the news bluntly, "wielded her magic from this, her talisman. It runs in the family, so you will be able to gather more power from this to assist you." His eyes turned utterly confused, "Shouldn't you know this?" She tentatively lifted it out from Damon's fingertips and studied it closely. "Such a Newbie." Damon shook his head and walked back towards where the crystal bottle stood.

"Emily's talisman." She spoke softly aloud as she continued to study the amber pendant in awe and curiosity. Her eyes closed and she seemed to go into a meditative state as she held it in her palm. "I can feel its power."

"That's a good thing." Damon turned around to face us. "Meet me at the edge of the cemetery tomorrow night, as soon as the sun's gone."

"How cliché. Are we raising the dead?" Caroline's sweet mocking voice cut in from across the room.

"You'll just have to wait and see Caroline. If your still here by then." He sent her the same sweet tone and smile. His playful tone completely vanished as he looked at Bonnie, "You know what I'll do if you don't." His eyes paused on mine for a moment silently communicating that the warning was meant for both of us.

"Caroline, be responsible blah blah blah... and don't kill anyone, because thanks to Elena, I'll have to clean it up."

Caroline stood and disappeared in a blur out the front door, after sending Damon a dirty glare. Bonnie placed the book down and followed suit. She turned around when she got to the front door, clearly waiting for me to go with her.

I looked at Damon once and then followed out after Bonnie. I could feel his eyes on my back the entire way towards the front door.

I jogged up to Bonnie and stepped in front of her, blocking her path towards her car. She tried to step around me, but I blocked once again. She kept her eyes away from mine, her face turned away trying to hide her emotions.

"I'm sorry." She still didn't look at me but her sincerity was genuine.

"We need to talk."

She finally looked at me and slightly nodded.

##############################

"So... a witch huh?" We were sitting cross legged on her bed, facing on another, as I broke the silence that had been going on for at least ten minutes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I was going to." She had her head bowed, her voice low and regretful.

"I forgive you. I still can't wrap my head around it though."

"You saw with your own eyes as that paper weight flew at Damon." She was incredulous at how I still couldn't remove the doubt.

"I thought I was hallucinating..." I put my hand to my neck as I remembered of Damon's death grip. I involuntarily shuddered at the memory. Bonnie gave me a small turn of the lips as she saw my torment of what had happened today. I tried to put a barrier up in my mind against the horrible memories of the last two days, but they continued to flood my mind.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie had her concerned eyes looking directly at me waiting for my reply to see if I was telling the truth.

"You want to make it up to me? Help me get my mind off things." I brushed my hand through my hair trying to wipe away everything and start clean.

Bonnie pondered for a moment. The next moment her eyes held a wicked glint to it and a large grin spread across her face. "Just remember you asked for it." She bounced off the bed and closed all the windows, her bedroom door and made sure the fan was securely off. She grabbed the pillow I was sitting on, making me let out a small squeal in surprise, before she tore the seam open and let the goose feathers fall onto the bed.

"What?"

"Be patient."

"... Okay."

She took a steadying breath trying to rein her excitement in a little. "I'm going to show you that you weren't hallucinating before. Ok, so there's no windows open, no fans on, no wind?"

I held still for a moment seeing if there was. "No. What are you doing?"

"You're going to love it. You ready?" I gave her a sceptical nod.

Bonnie exhaled slowly, letting her entire body and muscles relax. She raised her hand and held it directly above the pile of feathers. I sucked in a sharp breath as at least five feathers floated up towards her hand, but leaving a gap so they were suspended mid air. Bonnie moved her hand around slowly in random movements, the feathers mimicking her movements. I watched in pure amazement as she slowly lowered her hand down letting the feathers fall back into the pile. She sent me a secretive smile and bowed her head, placing her hands on her knees.

All at once the feathers flew upwards frozen in midair. Bonnie lifted her head with a calm smile and the feathers began to float in a slowly circle around us.

"Oh!" I slowly stood up in the midst of all of it, marvelling at the beauty and delicacy of it.

"It's true Elena. It's impossible and it's true." Her smile was gentle and accepting of what she was controlling in front of us, that seemed to have no restrictions to gravity.

"I believe you."

###############################

"So, Emily Bennett? Your..."

"She was my Gram's grandmother. I think. Or Great Grandmother. All I know is she was a very powerful witch who lived here in Mystic Falls around the mid eighteen hundreds." I looked down at the talisman that was now around Bonnie's neck. It was surreal to think that it was once worn by somebody who lived at least one hundred and fifty years ago.

It sent my curiosity into a whirl wind. "Do you have anything on Emily? Photographs or anything?"

"Yeah, it's all in the attic. I'll go grab it." She hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. She returned a few short minutes later carrying an overflowing, feeble, cardboard box. She dropped it on the bed and sent a few of the feathers into a flurry. "This is all we have left, but it's also got some things on the founding families."

I pulled out the puff cloth that sat on top. It was a dreadfully faded hundred layer dress. It had two pieces of worn material on either side at the top for straps, corset bodice and crumpled ribbons nestled into the layers flowing over the bed around me. It was so incredibly detailed with tiny pearl beading along the corset seams and intricate little patterns sowed into the material. It must have been stunningly beautiful back in its day.

Bonnie was looking at different documents that lay strewn about her lap. I looked inside the box and pulled out another pile and began gently scanning each one. I went through old travel documents, medical letters trying to find something that related to Damon's relationship with Bonnie's ancestor.

"Hey, listen to this. It's Emily's diary."

My head snapped up to Bonnie who had her head buried in a small withered book, seeming to be fraying violently in the decrepit papers in the bindings. Her eyes widened, "Katherine was a Vampire."

I began to listen intently as Bonnie began deciphering the narrow script of her ancestor's handwriting. _"It's getting restless in the town as Jonathan Gilbert delves further into the mysterious deaths that have unfolded in this once peaceful town. I continue to warn Mistress Katherine that it's becoming profoundly dangerous as the nights press on, unveiling more bloodshed as more are created. I cannot comprehend why Miss Katherine continues to share her dark secret with others who undeniably infatuated with her. She thinks it a game as more men fall at her feet exploding with devotion and willing to become a slave to the shadows. _

_"As the town grows wildly more suspicious, Katherine remains one hidden beneath the chaos due to the ring that I made for her. I beg her to flee before we are apprehended but she continues to stoke the fire, playing about with the Salvatore's, the sons of man who was the first to join Mr Gilberts' seemingly ludicrous, however accurate, fear of the other kind. _

_She delves into her playful games with the boys as they become increasingly and irrevocably obsessively in love with her, to the point where the green monster of jealous that has almost driven the boys against one another. Once were inseparable, now only connected through betrayal and hate."_

Bonnie looked up from the pages at me, both of us completely absorbed. We simply stared at each other. Not needing words to understand that we were both in the same absorption of the words pouring out from the pages. Bonnie bowed her head and continued onto another entry.

_"May 18__th__, 1864. Katherine is discovered! She was wrenched from the Salvatore chambers towards the iron barred carriage waiting in the mist of the threatening touches held by the towns folk. Mr Gilberts' invention had worked! I fought the unmistakably dangerous and persistent urges to ran out and restrain my loving townsfolk with a simple spell in order to retrieve Katherine from captivity. No, I mustn't. Katherine had already tried to calm my fear for her with convincing me that my spell would work, and that they would be safe in the Fell crypt, beneath the church. _

_I had worked countless days and nights perfecting the seal, trying to put my mind at ease to believe, and most importantly know, that it will work. I almost wept as I watched from the trees as the carriage pulled away with a start. I raced as fast as I could; running through the cemetery towards cover, close to the church. I watched as all the thirty panicking, and thrashing vampires were carted into the church. I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer for Katherine. Damn the others! They were the ones who had started the fires on the torches! Condemn me if you will, Lord! I have no sorrow for their fate. I kept my eyes closed as I turned away and made my way back to the Salvatore Manor. The deed was done."_

"So Katherine was the Vampire who turned the town. Was she the one who created Damon?" Bonnie was flipping through the pages trying to find anymore about Katherine.

"I don't know."

I pondered my thoughts as I flipped through the pages in front of me until I came across two photographs. The first one sent my head spinning. Even though I'd already accepted that Damon was a Vampire, it still tickled at the impossibility of it all, to see his face staring out at me from a photo graph that was over one hundred and fifty years old.

His face still had the same wicked glint and mischievous look about his face as he stared at the camera, although it seemed almost angelic. His hair was tousled about his head and his clothes were proper attire, however messy. I couldn't see any of the devilish cons or inhumane bitterness in any line about his features. He seemed blissfully happy. He also wasn't alone in the photograph.

To the left of him stood a man of the same age as Damon, his arm looped through Damon's. He had a gentle and playful complexity that sat in the corners of his lips and the depths of his eyes that seemed to draw me in to the photograph. He was equally just as good looking as Damon. The features of both men mimicked one another, but there was visible difference. The other man's hair was blonde and hung the same way Damon's did in the photograph, and his jaw was shaped differently producing a beautiful smile that held similar resemblances to Damon's.

I flipped the photo over and read the writing in black calligraphy: _Masters Damon & Stefan Salvatore, 1864, Mystic Falls._

Damon had a brother? "Hey Bonnie, look at this." I handed over the photograph and watched her expression change to surprise as she read the back.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Her voice turned to one of bitterness in an instant, "Do you think he became a vampire as well?" I shrugged impassively, even though I could feel my curiosity eating away at me from the inside out about what's had happened to Damon's brother. I looked down at the second photo and my insides froze.

There was a lady with dark skin who held similar features to Bonnie, who had to have been Emily, and next to her in a large billowing dress with a tight bodice and dark curls, was me. The same eyes, nose, lips, bone structure... everything. It was like I was staring at a mirror, despite the grand dress. I read the back and took a sharp intake of breath.

_Emily Bennett &_ _Katherine Pierce, 1864, Mystic Falls._

"Oh my god."

####################

Next chapter is half way done. Promis it will be up tomorrow.

I won't fail you! lol.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that the chapter wasn't up yesterday. Had a pretty rough weekend. Already started on chapter nine but don't know when i'll have it up. Soon though.

Review this chapter please.

########## ###########

"Oh my god"

"What is it?" Bonnie's voice barely penetrated through the powering shock that reverberated through my entire being. The black sweeping script began to blur around the edges as my hands that held the dainty paper shook fiercely. It was suddenly wrenched from my fingers as Bonnie pulled it close to her so she could see what had frozen me in to almost a paraplegic state. My eyes remained staring at my hands unable to neither blink nor move.

"What!" Bonnie had most likely seen the elegant script on the back confirming my horror. "Oh my god, Elena. Is this real?"

I didn't want to think. I wanted to act.

I pushed all the papers from my lap and shot off the bed. "I've got to go. I need to talk to Damon."

"Wait, Elena!" Bonnie acted on her startled state, instead of letting it overcome her, and handed me her keys. "Be careful." Her eyes shot warning at me. She clearly didn't want to be left behind, but before she could join me I was out the door and turning the ignition in her jeep.

I drove just above the speed limit as I followed the winding roads, increasing the sharp corners the further I drove out of the main part of town, towards the boarding house. I needed answers and I needed them now. Was she my ancestor? Why was she a spitting image of me? More to the age and day between us, why did _I_ look like _her_?

I stopped the car out the front and marched determinedly through the large oak door. Damon was sitting in the leather couch staring distantly at the flames flicking about it the fireplace, deep in thought. He did not look back at me as I barged through the door; he would have been able to sense me. "Hello Elena." His voice was bored and seemed slightly tiring of my presence.

"Why do I look like her?"

His head snapped towards me, clearly in a state of surprise. "I'm sorry?"

He had heard me perfectly well; his shock had seemingly collapsed his usual teasing and casual self. My feet slowly took me a few paces closer to the leather couch where he was sitting. "Why do I look like her?" My voice lost its tone and became more of a harsh whisper and said each word clearly and precise. He remained on the couch in a statue position as his eyes followed me carefully.

"Why do I look like Katherine?"

The air began suffocating me, coming in shallow breaths. Nothing was making its way to my lungs! I couldn't calm myself or stop my mouth from trying to swallow large gulps of air.

"Elena?" Damon moved quickly and stood in front of me. I felt my head go dizzy and my vision blur as I found it harder by the second to breathe. He moved his hand towards me to support me but I stumbled to the side out of reach. The room began to spin and my head seemed to float underwater. My vision faded into darkness as my breaths sent the oxygen straight to my head rather than my lungs and I faded out, caught by something just before I smashed to the floor.

I fluttered my eyes open and saw the large wooden beams spread out over the faded white plastered ceiling. My neck hurt from the awkward position I was lying in, with my neck craned forward, supported by a cold sponge surface. I looked sideways and watched the dancing flames in the roaring fire place. My body strongly protest as I elevated myself up from the leather couch, my muscles constricting as I worked them all simultaneously out of its slumber state. I sucked in a large breath just to confirm that my lungs were allowing air into them.

I could feel eyes watching my every movement. I slowly turned my eyes to the side to see Damon watching me with a piercing stare, seeing if my organs gave out on me again. I felt a sense of betrayal as I broke my gaze away from him and pushed myself into a seated position. I mentally scolded myself; I shouldn't have expected him to tell me anything. I had let my guard down since we'd come into agreement, only to have it thrust back in a rush as I continued to discover hidden knowledge and ulterior motives behind his bravado. I had been utterly stupid to assume he wouldn't keep me in the dark. I was just another disposable pawn in his plan.

"I don't know how you seem to be her reincarnation, just that I was shaken when I first saw you." His voice was quiet and was deprived of his usual arrogance and sarcasm.

"When you thought I looked like her?" My voice came out the same as his had been, calm and collected. There was no storm brewing inside of me, only defeat; defeated that I couldn't muster up any emotion except a bitter taste on my tongue and a hallow pit in my stomach as my previous thought was clearly correct. His silence answered my question.

"No, you're not Katherine." He sighed and leant his back against the leather back of the couch. "I knew that after my senses kicked me in the stomach. You could never be Katherine."

"I know about the tomb." My eyes were mesmerised by the scolding flames warming my legs from the fire place, my words sounding dazed and distant. His eyes snapped towards me, I could feel him burning holes in me, firing silent questions of 'how'. "You said she died in the fire."

He pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the same liquor bottle he had been drinking out from earlier. "Did I now?"

"That's why you need Bonnie. To undo what Emily did." I felt annoyed at myself as to why I hadn't put the two together before.

"Since you're the walking history book, did you learn that it was your ancestor who put her there?" He kept his back to me as he poured his drink, his tone bitter and cold.

I already knew this information. "I know that you had a brother."

I expected my gut instincts, that had always kept me on track, would've flared up by now, insisting that I stop stoking the fire. But nothing tugged at my mind. I could feel no danger floating towards me from Damon's form. And I trusted it. "What happened to Stefan?"

He was silent for a few slow moments before he answered "He was foolish. And it got him killed." He remained with his back to me, no emotion evident in his voice.

"Because of Katherine?"

His head bent to the side, towards my voice before he tipped his head back with the glass pressed to his lips. "He was an idiot."

Another panicking thought came to mind, "What about the other vampires?"

"What about them?"

"Are you planning to grant them freedom as well?"

"If Bonnie does her job right, they'll remain there." He turned back towards the couch, the liquor bottle swinging slightly in his free hand.

"Damon, I can't let you bring them out. Everyone will die." My voice was pleading as I tried to make him see it from a perspective that cared.

"Elena, do you know what happens to a vampire when their forced to starve?" His voice became thoughtful as his casual bravado tried to cover what his eyes were portraying; stone coldness. "The first few days are bearable, the taste for blood only a small itch in your throat. Then as it goes on, the body starts to rapidly weaken, slightly mummify. You can't move your limbs or feel anything else besides the increasing scorching burn of thirst that makes you feel like you've swallowed a gallon of battery acid. During that time you go through the stages of desperation; drinking your own blood, slowly going insane, and the horrible realisation that that's how you will remain for the rest of eternity." His eyes pierced with burning anger and almost a spark of insanity, "Now, how would you think she's doing after a hundred and fifty years? Don't make the stupid mistake of thinking you know about why I'm doing this."

"Is that the only reason I'm still alive? Because I look like her?"

"Would you like a glass of scotch? It helps settle the rage." He gave me a hard smile and offered me the bottle hanging gingerly by the tips of his fingers. He had passed the stage of sharing and had gone back to his usual arrogant self.

I got up slowly from the couch and moved towards the front door. I turned a few paces from the door as he stared at nothing, the mask lifted from his face. I went to say something but nothing came to mind. There was nothing I could say. I walked out the front door and slowly towards the jeep.

"Elena! I need the money for the pizza!"

Jeremy's voice carried loudly throughout the house and through my closed bedroom door. It was raining heavily outside as it hit the roof like a tap and echoed throughout the rooms. I got to the top of the stairs to see Jeremy head towards the kitchen carrying the tantalising smell of melted cheese with him. I looked at the delivery guy, shrunk into his self trying futilely to protect himself from the Niagara Falls falling from the sky. "Come in, I'll just dig out the cash."

"Thanks"

"What do I owe you?" I began rummaging through my wallet for the notes.

"15.99"

I grabbed a twenty from my wallet, "Keep the change."

"Thanks." I closed the door behind him. The smell of mozzarella and oregano seasoned sauce almost held an invisible pull over my body as I quickly walked into the kitchen to grab so I could stop the ache in my stomach. I gathered a few slices on a plate and retreated to my room. I had just finished my previous entry in my diary. How did Katherine look like me? I tried the computer but the connection was down due to the storm outside. Bonnie had called me a little while ago informing me that she had found no new information, or anything relating me to Katherine.

I felt useless and defeated as I found nothing for me to do that would possibly help mine, Bonnie and Caroline's cause. Bonnie refused to talk to Caroline, and each time she came up in conversation, she would close up or instantly change the subject. I could never understand how Caroline was doing with this entire thing. She'd been turned Vampire against her will, by her boyfriend, only to have her best friend turn her back on her. I hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

Bonnie had been going over and over the incantations countless times, trying to find a loop hole. I had told her not to attempt to deceive Damon as it would undoubtedly end in bloodshed. She reluctantly agreed.

I fell asleep on top of my covers horizontally, my body entirely exhausted with stress and panicking anticipation of what the events would be of tomorrow.

################ #####

I could tell it was early morning by the way the sky had a deep blue and purple tinge to the clouds. The sun had still at least another hour to go before it rose over the large hills in the distance and broke through the netted branches outside my window. I heard pans clanging against one another as I downed my night gown and walked out down the stairs.

Jenna was rummaging through one of the bottom cabinets as I walked in the kitchen. "Morning." I let out a large yawn and sat at one of the stools. She bumped her head in surprise and pulled out a large frying pan.

"Ow. Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She massaged her head and set the pan on the stove, two eggs lying next to it. "Want some?"

"I'm good. How did it go with Tanner?"

She was quiet for a moment, and seemed to be having an internal struggle before she answered me, keeping her eyes on the eggs in front of her. "Are you guys okay with me as your guardian?"

"That bad, huh?" I let out a small chuckle, one eyebrow raised.

Her head fell back and a humourless laugh escaped her kips. "He's an absolute jackass."

"You got Tannered. Welcome to the club. What did he say to you?"

"He questioned my parenting skills, and told me that taking care of two teenagers is near impossible, and if I didn't agree I wasn't doing my job properly. Like any woman would go near enough for him to even have kids, to understand what it's like to look after kids."

"Now you know how to sympathise with me when I go to school."

"I'm doing a good job aren't I?"

I walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You're doing great, Jenna." I grabbed the loaf of bread off the counter and plopped two pieces in the toaster, my stomach grumbling angrily at me. "What did he say about Jeremy?"

She sighed. "He told me his missed the last six lessons in a row and that he's on drugs."

I almost dropped the jam from my fingers but managed to catch it before it smashed all over the floor in a gooey mess.

"He is isn't he?" she continued on, not putting me in the position of betraying a family member, whether it was Jeremy or her. "I'm going to have to talk to him. Ease into a little first."

I nodded and spread the jam over the slightly burnt bread.

"Is that the time? Crap." She hurriedly sandwiched the two cooked eggs and raced out of the room calling over her shoulder, "Sorry I have an early meeting. I'll catch you later."

It was nine thirty by the time I rolled up outside of the boarding house in Jenna's car. She had gotten a lift from our neighbour who works in the same building. I didn't even think of the importance of school right now. This was much more life threatening than an hour with Tanner.

I pushed open the front door to see the last of a conversation between Caroline and Damon.

"... I don't understand it's just so stupid-" She pushed her hands up his chest on his black shirt.

"No." His hands roughly grabbed her wrists and held them down in between them, giving her a pointed glare. "You are the only stupid thing here." He let go and went to walk away, "and shallow... and useless." I could see the hurt tremor through her being as he stalked away.

"Caroline?"

She turned her head towards me and plastered on a large smile, trying to cover her pain the words had left her with. "Hi Elena."

"Oh hey, Elena." Damon mimicked her tone and came back into view.

"Err... Hi."

"Ditching again?" My silence gave him the answer. "The more the merrier."

"I'm leaving. Sorry Elena, but I... just need to get out of here."

"Thank God." Damon's head fell back in relief.

I grabbed her arm lightly as she walked past me, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Her voice was cheery and radiated perfection, but it was easy to see past it. I had also known her long enough to just leave it alone when she was in this state. She continued on and closed the door softly behind her.

"I wanted to ask you something." I slowly walked into the living room where Damon was lounging comfortably on the couch.

"Sure, Elena." His voice was sweet and charming. "Can I do your hair as well?"

I ignored him and asked my question. "What would be a possible explanation of me looking _exactly_ like Katherine?

His eyes went looked over my head, not focusing on anything in particular, seeming to ponder this question. "You could be a mirage."

He clearly had no further clue than I did, only that he found me intriguing. I fired him another question but spoke softly, not wanting to set him over the edge and do something impulsive. "How did you become a Vampire?"

"Are you enquiring for personal knowledge?" I didn't say anything as I let him see my absolute seriousness. "I turned for Katherine. She gave me her blood... and then I was shot."

"Shot?"

"For trying to help her escape. By my own father, for that matter." I felt my eyes reflect my inner sadness at the pain it must have caused him. "Don't give me that look, I hated my father. I still have no idea why Stephan thought so highly of him."

It was the first I'd ever heard him mention his brother.

"Stefan tried to reason with father about maybe he was wrong about his so called 'demons'. He just couldn't understand that no matter how _respectful_ father might be, there was no good to come from father knowing of Katherine."

"He was in love with her too." I spoke softly, trying to tread carefully, fearing that he would close off at any moment.

"Along with the rest of the men in town. She liked to play games with us, of course. Jumping from one to the other. Stefan was simply a game, which ended up killing him. The night she was taken from the house, Stefan and I intercepted the carriage. Our father caught us trying to break Katherine free and shot me... then Stefan."

He seemed to be lost in memory of that night before continuing in the usual detached voice he usually spoke with. "In the end I was forced face eternity without her, thanks to that annoying crystal in which I only found of its location a few days ago. You could have been spared a life without my intrusion if it wasn't for your ancestor and his invention." He gave me a bitter smile and went to pour himself a drink.

"How can you drink that? If technically you're supposed to be..."

"Dead?" He whispered the word as if it was taboo, "It'd not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"So why aren't you a school? Don't get me wrong, you're fine company, but aren't you meant to be learning stuff?"

"Forgive me if I find my friends in danger more concerning than a history test."

"Touché"

###################### ####

The twilight air was harsh as I waited on the side of the cemetery with Bonnie. The pine trees loomed above us and the wind rustled the loose twigs and leaves covering the ground. My heart was racing as I thought about what was about to happen here. Bonnie reflected a calm determination as we stood at the edge. My knee was bouncing in sync with my heart beat as I sat on the edge of the wall. She seemed completely concentrated on her thoughts to even register my anxious state.

"Let's do this."

Damon appeared directly behind me startling me into a standing position. I turned around to see him with two large shovels resting over his shoulder, and Caroline a few paces to the side of him.

"Let's get this over with." I stepped over the wall and followed Damon through the thickest part of the trees towards the old stone ruins. I could see Caroline glancing over her shoulder, past me, to where Bonnie was walking. Her deflated expression told me that Bonnie wasn't returning any acknowledgement. We stopped a few paces back from the church as Damon walked a wide circle around the front of the old stones. He threw Caroline a shovel.

"You're joking, right?"

"Sweetheart, do I look like I'm joking?"

"Wait, this is where the church was?" I was stunned as I realised that the ruined structure from the 1860's was once a church, where people were burned. No, not people, Vampires.

"Damon didn't reply as he dug the shovel into the ground and lifted a pile of soil out. I watched from a small way a way as Damon and Caroline dug at least four meters down into the ground. Bonnie didn't speak to me nor look at me and kept the same determination evident on her face. My mind tried to think of tomorrow, how we would continue on, but all that pictured in my mind was blank. And it scared the hell out of me.

######## ##############################

Soooo...

Please Reivew. x


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. A lot more drama is about to take place in the next set of chapters. So for those of you who believe the story may be ending soon, we've still got a long way to go. I have a sequel jumbled up in my head, still waiting for it to fit together.

Please review chapters, I want to hear your opinions

Chapter Nine.

############## ###############

I heard the shovel head hit stone. I rose to my feet and walked over to the edge of the large gaping hole that took less time than it would have if humans had dug it. Damon and Caroline began running the hands over the side walls of the hole, at least four meters below the ground level I was standing on.

"I found something."

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Damon who had walked swiftly over to where she was. They both began clawing with the hands at the dirt that was concealing some kind of stone wall. I had a sharp intake of breath as the wall was revealed to be a door of some sort, with a large pentagram carved into it.

"Alright Elena, Bonnie. Come down." Damon looked up at me and waited.

I looked over my shoulder to see Bonnie moving towards the edge of the hole. There was a steep slope from where we were standing that we could cautiously step down. I began the slow decline watching every step I took was resting of secure soil.

The soil beneath my bottom foot slipped and I began to fall down the side slope. Before I could scream I was caught securely by Damon. His eyes flashed to mine before he set me down on solid ground. Bonnie easily made it down seeming to not require any balance strategies what so ever. "Good to know you've been practising your skills." Damon gave her a tight smile as she came to a halt next to him. Caroline gave her a small smile only to have her gaze avoided.

Bonnie slung her bag off her shoulder and pulled out three large candles. She planted them in a large triangle around the floor before her. We had all edged back into the walls so we weren't interfering with her work. She spoke each word as she lit the wick of each candle.

"Air... Earth... Fire... Water." She pulled out a water bottle and drained it's contents in the center.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Caroline's doubtful tone broke the eerie atmosphere that had been created.

"As opposed to what Caroline?" Bonnie continued with what she was doing. This was the first time she'd acknowledged Caroline since yesterday.

"I just figured, maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Bonnie just ignored her.

Damon pulled out a thick sachet of dark liquid. A tube running from the top of the seal.

"What's that for?" Was that a blood bag from the hospital?

"For Katherine. Unless you're willing to open a vein for her."

"Wait whose Katherine?"

I turned to see Caroline's face mixed with heavy amounts of confusion. How could she not know?

Understanding dawned on her face but confusion still remained in her eyes, "What about..."

"I swear if you say 'us' I will have definitely met the queen of dumb blondes."

Caroline dropped her gaze to her feet, taking a few steps back from us. I was about to scold Damon for being incredibly insensitive, but then remembered that he would not feel any remorse for tearing my best friends heart out and stomping on it in front of her.

The candle flames rose up from its tiny flame until it became a torch and Bonnie began the incantation.

Bonnie's voice was deep and monotone as words like I've never heard before erupted from her lips. The flames began to grow as the spell continued. Our eyes darted round the room looking for signs, other than the flames, that whatever Bonnie was doing was working.

"Sounds like Latin." Caroline was almost hypnotized by Bonnie's words as her eyes stared fixedly at Bonnie's statue presence.

"No it's not Latin, something older." I had learned Latin as a child with my Dad, and this wasn't it. I felt Damon's gaze on me but I remained fixed on Bonnie, ready to jump in to help her at the slightest sign of pain.

Stone ground against stone loudly and I spun my attention to the slowly opening stone door. There was no light behind the opening, nor were there signs of life. Only pure darkness. Bonnie's spell stopped when the door hit the side of the wall, remaining open.

"It worked." My voice whispered in awe at Bonnie's witchcraft.

"Of course it worked." Bonnie lifted her head up and stared at us with a stone solid and calm expression.

Damon took one look at Bonnie, and then looked over at me. "You ready?"

"What?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to his side, keeping his arm securely wrapped around me, and his eyes fixed on Bonnie's face. "You think I'm going in alone, so you can seal me in?"

"Don't you take her in; I'll bring the walls down." Bonnie's calm composure had finally cracked.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough, both of you." They had already moved into a battle stance, one I'd never seen Bonnie make. "Look he needs leverage, and he needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it." I turned and waited until he met my gaze. "I'll go." He grabbed the torch sitting down below him and walked through the opening. I took one last look at my friends, their matching horror struck looks, and headed in after Damon.

I walked through the cobwebbed arch; keeping Damon's shadowed figure no less than two paces in front. The stone walls began to twist and turn the further we walked in. It seemed to be more of an underground tunnel than a room. My fear almost made my blood vessels explode as my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, terrified that someone or some_thing _would jump out at me. An echo of sharp whispers came down from the tunnel ahead.

"What is that?

"They can sense you." My eyes began darting more fiercely then ever trying to locate the source, not entirely sure I wanted to know from what source exactly. "Now where is she?" Damon darted off to the side leaving me in complete darkness.

"Damon?"

I dug around in my back pocket for my phone so I could illuminate my surroundings. As I pulled it out something moved near my foot. I shined it down and gasped.

What was once a man was no now a mummified rotting corpse in rags, leant sideways against the stone wall. The skin was a musted grey, that looked like it would turn to dust if I were to touch it. It hugged the bones almost defining the entire bone structure like a skeleton; see-through and empty.

Movement startled my other foot and my phone light spun round to shine upon a similar disintegrating body. Numerous amounts of movements and raspy groans began surrounding me. The echoing whispers grew stronger as my breathing started coming in short breaths. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as I continuously began spinning in circles trying to keep away from the movements. I fell and landed next to a mummified corpse, hitting my head against the stone wall.

It's eyes flashed open.

I screamed and scrambled backwards and landed on another wakened corpse. Tears and screams began to erupt from my body as I panicky tried to get away.

"Elena?"

Caroline came out of the darkness and lifted me off the ground. "Come on we have to move!"

We began backpedalling through the tunnels, with me in front and Caroline blocking any further vampire grasps. I burst out through the door and saw Bonnie's worried features remain in place.

"Elena-

"Caroline is right behind me."

Bonnie's gaze met something over my shoulder full of regret. "It's going to be okay."

I turned and followed her gaze to see Caroline standing in the door way, tears streaming down her face.

"Caroline, come on!" I went to grab her arm but she stepped back a few paces.

"She can't."

I turned back to face Bonnie. "What do you mean she can't. Bonnie what did you do?"

"I just opened the door. I didn't break the seal. I can't get her out, yet"

"You can't just leave them in there Bonnie! Find a way to get them out!" Bonnie began flipping through the heavy book from her backpack it. "You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Her silence answered for me. She knew that she couldn't get out.

She stopped at towards the last pages of the book, her calm composure replaced with panic and fear. "I can hold it open for only a few minutes but then the door will close, along with whoever is inside. Whether they are Vampire or Human."

"As soon as she starts, step out of here. I'll be back."

"Elena!" I heard Bonnie protest before I darted back through the opening past Caroline to find Damon. I pushed my legs as fast as they could through the tunnels until I came back to the crypt in which I was standing in before. A glimmer of flame caught my eye up ahead, pushing my legs harder in that direction. I had to get him out.

I managed to halt my footsteps by grabbing a side beam, to see Damon frustrated, pacing back and forwards, eyes darting towards each crack and crevice trying to find something. "She's not here."

"What-"

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" He threw the bag of blood at the wall, splattering its contents across the stone bricks.

"Damon we have to get out of here."

"It doesn't make sense, they locked her inside." His features screamed panic and hysteria as his eyes continued to dart around the place.

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out. It's not worth spending eternity down here." He still continued to look around the room, his hands almost tearing out the roots of his hair.

"Damon... Please!" Tears began falling down my cheeks as my fear took control.

Damon let go of his head, his breathing still racing. I watched as his eyes softened a moment before he grabbed my hand and towed me back through the tunnels at a non-human pace.

I propelled myself into the arms of Caroline and Bonnie as soon as I was free from the slamming door. I could tell the difference between the two hugs; Caroline's was like steel and almost choking while Bonnie's was strong but soft. I felt safe. I saw in between their shoulders Damon smash his fist into the wall before darting up the side of the slope, leaving a large hole the size of his fist.

I momentarily grieved for him before scolding myself and shifted my priorities back in order. I pulled back from the girls grasp. Bonnie had tears streaming down her face... and a vicious bleeding nose.

"Oh my god, Bonnie, your nose!" I tilted her face upwards and made sure it stayed that way before ripping off my jacket and holding up to her nose.

"Elena, I'm fine really." Bonnie pulled her head out of my reach after I tried splotching up the oozing blood that would have stained her entire top if I hadn't had stopped most of it with the jacket. I turned towards Caroline, who could not take her eyes off the blood coating Bonnie's face.

"Caroline." She snapped her attention to me, evidently not wanting to give in to her natural instincts. "Can you lift Bonnie out of here?"

She nodded and wound her arms around Bonnie and launched into the air. I looked up to see Bonnie and Caroline land with a jolt on the ground above me. I took one last look at the tomb door and climbed out after them.

################## #####################

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

########### ############## 

I didn't receive the usual call from Bonnie the next morning asking me if I wanted a lift to school. I instantly felt immense depression as I realised I didn't know how long it would take until my friendships would continue on as before. Hell, I couldn't even _picture_ us going back to normal.

It was like my first day back all over again.

I plastered a bright smile on my face for Jenna and Jeremy, with hysteria leaking violently through my cheery attitude. I was almost surprised neither of them said anything. I so badly wanted to pretend like this was over, but the nagging sensation at the back of my mind continued to sound off a warning alarm. I couldn't focus at all during the day, the same droning hum that filled the classrooms and hallways of the normalcy of the student body. Bonnie had no classes with me today but I didn't need that to know that she was avoiding me. Caroline didn't show up to any classes having compelled her teachers into believing she was on vacation with her mum.

Compel.

I felt like Alice, trapped down the rabbit hole, where down is up ... and my best friends' non-human abilities are part of the normalcy. I leant back onto my locker and let my head roll back.

"Elena?"

Jeremy's voice brought back my facade of scary cheeriness. He took one look at my face in blatant confusion. "Uh... have you seen Vicky?"

I lost my mask in that instant. "Vicky? Is she your-

"You know what? Don't bother."

"No wait, Jeremy." I waited until he turned back around, "What's going on?"

"It's Vicky. She's missing from the hospital."

I had completely forgotten about her attack. "What do you mean, she's missing?"

"I mean that when Matt went to discharge her from the hospital, her bed was empty. No one could tell him where she's gone."

"Wouldn't she be with..." I looked at Jeremy's resigned face. "I don't want to hear it Elena, just... have you heard something."

"Well according to my 'assumptions', shouldn't _you_ have been the first person to hear from her?"

"You know what forget it." He swiped his arms out in front of him and turned around. He turned his head over his shoulder, "The one time I come to you for help, you shove your prejudice back in my face."

I couldn't keep my mouth closed as frustration burst out. "It's not prejudice when it comes to my brother and drugs." A few people stared at me in the hall way before continuing on. Their continuation to me meant that Jeremy's state was old news, and it aggravated me even further. I slammed the palm of my hand into the door of my locker.

The day would just get worse on out from here, and by now I had come to accept that there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

########## ############### ##################### ######################## ##########

I was about to walk home when I saw the bus heading out of town that travelled along the only road leading west out of Mystic Falls... that went right past the boarding house. I ran across the road and hailed the bus driver just before he pulled away from the curb.

"One to Wickery Bridge please."

I waited for the bus to roll past me and pick up speed before I walked across the road heading towards the Boarding house around the corner. The last thought that had run through my head last night before sleep finally found me was the look on Damon's face before he punched a hole in the wall and shot out from the tomb.

His emotions seemed to be laid out raw. It was hard to see him so unbelievably enraged, compared to his usual arrogant self. It put me on edge to think how he would be when he was finally pushed over the edge... and it terrified me. I swallowed my fear and pushed open the front door.

Loud rock music vibrated off the surrounding beams in the walls and slightly shook the floor boards of the house.

"Damon?" I walked past the large stairwell towards the living room, where the music seemed to become louder. I rounded the corner to see four half naked girls in nothing more than ridiculously tiny laundrette... and vicious bite marks in various locations over their bodies. They were dancing around each with a different form of alcohol in their hands, almost looking as if they were on some sort of high... or compulsion.

I turned to the side to see Damon blind drunk swoop in and wind his arms around one of the girl's waists. He kissed her neck before plunging his fangs in and talking long pulls. The girl made a small noise of want before he pulled his lips away from her neck. "Mmm... how do I taste?

"So much better than your friends. But shh don't tell them, they might get jealous."

I walked over to the stereo and pressed the stop button. Damon lifted his head up in a vague squint, revealing hour blind drunk he really was.

The empty bourbon bottle fell from his fingertips as he hung his head back in mock defeat. "No, Buzz Kill Bob."

"Can we talk, Damon?"

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of them." He sent me a mischievous smile and bowed his head back into the girls neck, keeping his eye locked with mine. "They're really good at keeping secrets."

He saw the look on my face and let go of the girl. They all came together and slumped against one another on the couch as Damon came staggering into the hall way towards me, picking up a half empty bottle of bourbon on his way.

He came and stood wobbly in front of me, the stench of alcohol potent on my senses. "You're worried about me, that's nice. Don't be." He took an unnecessary swig from the bottle. "There's no need, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last one hundred and forty-five years with one goal. To get in that tomb." He pointed his finger softly on my chest. "I succeeded. Granted Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell?"

He lent back stumbling a little before continuing. "It's so liberating, not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want."

I took a step away from him trying to keep his eye contact as well as my distance. "That's kind of what I'm afraid of."

"Relax, I haven't killed anyone." His eyes strayed above my head with a slight mocking smile "in... too long."

I nodded my head over to the drowsy girls, on the verge of passing out, slumped against one another on the couch. "Those girls?"

Damon's seemingly blurring vision followed mine, "Will end up in their dorm... with headaches... thinking they blacked out." His tone sounded almost reluctant, like he knew it would satisfy him more just to kill them. I shuddered.

"Business as usual." He looked back at me as he spoke drunkenly raising an eyebrow at me, "Predictable, you don't seem like you pulled me over for just a pep talk. So drink up" He pushed the bottle into my stomach, "Spill, Elena."

I took hold of the bottle, with no intention of drinking out of it, from his slipping grasp and looked up at him I had come here to see how he was doing, but he didn't seem to be in the sharing, caring mood. So I asked him about what had been bothering me since Jeremy had spoken to me today. "Do you remember Vicky?"

"Vicky. Vicky... Vicky. Elena, are you really trying to get me to remember the girls of my past right now? That's like looking for a needle in a hay stack."

My anger started to leak through as his tone regarded Vicky's attack with little concern. "Well, try to remember, it's important."

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Nothing's important."

"Vicky Honeycutt. The girl you attacked at the Lockwood residence... a few nights ago?"

Why would he be concerned? Especially in this state? It still didn't prevent the venom in my voice from coming out.

His eyes seemed to squint in attempt of memory. "Oh yeah, perky little mosey brown thing, right? What about her?"

"She's missing from the hospital. The one you put her in."

"Meh... she was fine when I left her."

"Did you... change...?"

"What you're trying to say is getting lost in translation here Elena. Spit it out. Did I what?"

"Did you change her?" I jutted my chin out, to more profoundly place myself in a stable and determined position.

He sent me a wicked smile, before it faded in boredom, clearly seeing that I was not going to be joining in on his games. "No I didn't. Don't worry about her; she's probably off to find another dealer. She'll be fine."

He stumbled away from me and over towards the girls on the couch. "Where were we?"

The girls began to wrap themselves around him before he latched his teeth onto one of the girls thighs. I couldn't contain the shudder as I looked on in horror for the girls. I began to wonder if they were really compelled, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Elena, if you want to join... I could give you a private session. He wagged his eyebrows towards me, letting his tongue slowly lick the blood of his lips.

I raised a bored eyebrow at him before turning my back and walking out the door.

########### ############## ######################## ############## ###############

I got home to see blue and red flashing lights producing from a single sheriff car. A pang of alarm sent through me as I prayed to God no more of my family members had died. I walked inside and quickly assessed the place.

Jeremy was resting against the kitchen counter talking to a Caroline's mother, the sheriff, while Jenna was looking on anxiously from the couch. Had Jeremy finally been done out? What would that mean for Jenna?

"What's going on?"

All three pairs of eyes turned towards me at the sound of my voice. Jenna went to speak but was beaten to it by Sheriff Forbes. "There's a little issue with the whereabouts of Miss Honeycutt."

My eyes flew to Jeremy, who was blatantly avoiding my gaze. A horrible gut wrenching feeling clenched tightly through the muscles surrounding stomach. Vicky was 'sheriff material' missing. Sheriff Forbes let out a small sigh and began to run me down with the information. "She hasn't been seen since she was meant to be discharged from the hospital." Well, as much as police could supply the public with, whether she was a close family friend or not.

I swallowed back my frustrated retort at the crap amount of information. What she'd just said had already spread through the high school by second period. "What about Matt and her Mum?"

"Matt's at home and hasn't heard from her, and his mother's in Miami, we're unable to reach her." Still dead end information. It was typical of Matt's mother to be trying to cling on to some semi-rich low life, leaving Matt to pick up the pieces.

"So do you have any leads?"

"We'll let you know when something comes up."

Meaning they were hiding leads... or they had squat.

Sheriff Forbes flipped her note pad closed and pocketed it. She could see that she was more likely to give out information rather than get anything else from us. She obviously knew that Jeremy was in love with Vicky, but didn't know how their friendship had started. Which even though was wrong, was good that it wasn't known by police.

The door closed quietly and I turned my direction of gaze back to face Jenna and Jeremy. As soon as Jeremy caught my gaze, he roughly pushed himself away from the table. I followed him and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jeremy, wait."

"No, Elena." He turned around with resentful eyes aimed at me. "I asked you if you'd seen her, you haven't. I..." He stopped what he was about to say, restraining his frustration before sighing. "If you hear anything just let me know."

I wanted to talk to him more, but at the moment I should just be happy with him speaking to me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and let my hand drop from the banister.

Where would Vicky have gone?

####### ############## ###############

I drove Jenna's car to school the next day knowing that I'd need it for my destination afterwards. As I drove to the boarding house I tried to convince myself that Damon wouldn't still be in grieving stage. He was the only person I knew that could actually do something about Vicky's disappearance.

The door was wide open as I pulled up the front. Either Damon had decided to ransack everything in his liquor cabinet and trash the place, or something was worryingly wrong.

"Damon?"

"Nope."

I looked to the side only to be slammed into by what felt like a semi trailer. My muscles felt like they'd been beaten by a baseball bat, and before I could gather my bearings, I was wrenched up by my throat and slammed into the pillar.

"Elena." Her fingers were like steel around my jugular, her voice pleasant... and vicious.

"Vicky?" I lost air as I rasped out her name in surprise.

"Hello. You know, you are one popular girl." Her appearance had only slightly changed but it was enough. Vicky had been turned.

She was twiddling something absently in her free hand. "You know, I used to think you were wonderful. You dating Matt, then getting married and have babies..." She dug her nails harder into my throat, letting droplets of blood trickle down my neck. A dark edge swarmed her irises "Let's get one thing straight here. You had my brother whipped for fifteen years. _Fifteen years_. And then you dumped him. When I look at you, all I see is trash. I would _love_ to rip your throat out," she let loose a small giggle, "I'm actually finding it hard restraining myself, as you can tell, but I came here to deliver a different message." My vision was slowly blurring at the corners as my head seemed to swell from loss of oxygen.

"I have a message from Katherine. She says game on."

I was suddenly dropped, and I slumped to the ground at Vicky's feet. My breath came back in large gulps, but wouldn't enter my lungs. I began coughing and wheezing trying to get it back. "Elena!"

Damon was suddenly crouched where Vicky's feet had once been. His hands lifted my head up wiping away the slick hair stands that had stuck to my sweat beaded head. Nothing was making its way to my lungs. It was like I had breathed in a bucket load of water.

I heard a faint groan and looked up to see Damon's face contort into pain before he slumped forward.

####### ################# #############

Just to let you know, so I don't cop a boat load of trouble, I have used some quotes from the Vampire diaries show and mixed it into the chapters throughout my story. It's a good way to maintain the character's persona as I mould it to my own story. Next Chapter up tomorrow.

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

############## ##############

My head was heavy as I used most of my energy to lift it from its slumped position. I went to push the hair strands out of my face but found they were bound tightly through the dining room chair back panels behind me. My feet went to kick out and found that they were held even tighter than my hands to the leg posts. I looked straight ahead to see Damon facing me in the same position, except bound in thick chains that seemed to be dripping... and steaming.

"Oh good your awake, finally." Vicky sauntered towards me and lightly pushed the side of my face into a head on position, in order to see me straight. As her fingers touched me I winced in pain. I could feel the swelling growing angry. No doubt that was how I was knocked out.

"You don't want to do this. Argh!" Vick y stabbed the stake she was twiddling between her fingers before into his left knee. "Ow! What the hell?"

"That's what you get."

"God. For what?"

"For hurting me."

She pushed down hard on the stake still jammed in his knee before yanking it out again. "Ow! I bit you, I didn't turn you."

"Damon, Damon, Damon. You're just... so much fun." She circled around him trailing her fingers along his shoulders as she did. "Did you know that Katherine was watching you, as you were searching and panicking and almost on the verge of tears, as you opened the tomb? Did you think that she would have let anyone lock her inside a cell for a day let alone one hundred and forty-five years? Hmm." She tapped her chin with the tip of the bloody stake. "She's been out of the tomb, this entire time and hasn't bothered to come say... hi." She bent down close to his ear and spoke in a loud whisper, "I don't think she likes you, the way you like her."

She caught my terrified gaze and walked over to me slowly, with a devilish grin spreading across her lips. "Now Jeremy I do want a taste of."

"Don't you touch him!"

"I'm sure that prejudice was there even before I was turned. Do you really think you can stop me? He loves me, and I love him." She bent her head down and bit down hard, tearing into my flesh on the side of my neck.

The pain was excruciating, I could barely contain my screams.

She lifted her head up and licked her lips, "Mmm... Yummy. Oh Elena, I'm sorry you look uncomfortable. Here." She walked around to the back of my chair and ripped off the rope, that had cut further into my flesh. I didn't bother to question her unpredictable mercy of my freedom and rushed to stand up.

Something plunged into the side of my lower back, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"No!"

I saw the tip of the stake prodding out of the side of my stomach, before I felt the burning sharp pain of torn organs. I was frozen in my tracks, cut off from all control of movements. My body felt on fire with pain, like someone had just plunged a flaming torch into my skin. My fingers came away shaking and covered in blood... my blood.

I looked up and saw Damon's horror struck face a moment before Vicky spoke from behind me in a chillingly pleasant voice. "I have a message from Katherine. She says Game On."

The stake that had impaled me was wrenched back out the way it had gone in, causing me to double over, holding my hands over the freshly burned wound. Vicky had left, along with the weapon.

"Elena, listen to me." His voice was the only thing keeping me anchored to consciousness. "I need you to unwind the chains from around me, so I can help you."

I took an unsteady step forward and fell onto my knees. The pain seemed to be working its way through the rest of my abdomen as I used one hand to hold the gaping hole, and the other to drag myself across the floor towards Damon. My hand was slick against the floor board as it slapped down and used all my energy in my arm. Tears began steadily falling down my face as inch by inch I made it across the floor.

I grabbed the wet chain and untied the not. Each time I pulled the chain loose the blood seemed to seep out at a faster rate. One last tug and the chain fell free. I slumped to the ground in the same style as the chains did before I was pulled up into a seating position with Damon supporting me. There was a faint crunch before an arm with dripping blood from two puncture wounds was forced to my face.

I twisted my head away. I could tell I was fading consciousness but I did not want to become one of the Undead. "Elena, you need to drink. You won't become one I promise."

The arm pushed forward towards my mouth and I reluctantly, yet desperately, latched my mouth over the wound and took a deep pull.

I pushed my mental disgust past the salty metallic taste on my tongue, and drew deeper on the wound. I could feel the power in the blood as it spread out into my veins, my wound slowly numbing like an aesthetic. "Okay greedy." To my surprising dismay, Damon pulled the drug away from my mouth. I mentally kicked myself as I let out a small noise of protest.

"If I wasn't in such a throat ripping mood, I would gloat and assume you want me." He looped his arms underneath my knees and my back and then lifted me off the now blood stained floor, and carried me over to the leather couch. I still felt drained and woozy as he lay me down across the couch and brushed my hair out from my eyes. His fingers, feather light, brushed over the swelling on the side of my cheek and the almost healed bite mark on my neck.

"You okay?"

I nodded. His eyes locked with mine, hypnotising me, for a few moments before they glazed over in rage. I thanked God that anger didn't seem to be directed at me.

"That little bitch has hit her expiry date."

"You know," My voice was a harsh rasp as I spoke. "I would have objected to you killing Vicky before she tried to kill me, but..."

"Oh she's dead too, but she's just the puppet. And I _do_ believe in killing the messenger. It sends a message back." A wicked smile tried tugging at the sides of his lips, but the rage and betrayal was still coating his face.

He got up from the couch and began a slow pace. "If she wasn't buried in the tomb, and she's been keeping tabs on me," His lips pulled up into a hard smile, "what does she want?"

"To play a game?"

"What did you say?"

I looked up at him as he stopped pacing, "...To play a game?"

A smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he seemed lost in memory, "What game miss Katherine, are you playing?"

DAMON POV

1864 Mystic falls.

"_My Mr Salvatore, you clearly don't know how to play do you?"_

_I rolled over and pinned her beneath me, her tiny figure pressing into me, arousing me beyond belief. Her brown eyes seemed to sucking me deep into their depths and her long glossy brown curls were fanned out around her head, looking angelic. She turned her head to the side as I trailed kisses up from her jaw up to her ear before lightly tugging on it. She was like air after being in the depths too long in the water. I needed to touch her more than oxygen. _

_ "What are the rules Miss Katherine?" I murmured against the underside of her jaw before continuing kissing down her jaw towards the rim of her corset. She was breath takingly beautiful, and I couldn't get enough of her._

_ Her teeth playfully nipped my ear lobe before drawing into her mouth in a tantalizing hungry kiss. Her breath tickled the shallow hairs on the side of my neck as she spoke in a hypnotic voice, "There are no rules."_

...

My aggravation shook me to the core. What could she want? What game was she playing? I needed more information. Why hadn't she come find me? She had to have known that I had been thinking of nothing but her for the past century. Sending one of her little minions was one of the first moves se always played when she wanted something. I knew this from the way she controlled Emily when I'd been with her.

I looked at Elena sprawled on the couch. It was almost painful the first time I laid eyes on her, how I'd thought she was Katherine. My numbness was heightened into salvation every time I was with her. However, she was not Katherine. This breath taking beauty that had almost died in front of me, was more than games and looks. She had strength I'd never known any human to hold. More passion I'd seen since Stefan... And she had me pinned beneath steel. Seeing her beaten, batted and bleeding had torn something within me. I was blind with rage as she stood their impaled. But what intrigue me most was that she remained intact. She would never break. Her in my arms as she drank from my blood triggered something within me.

From the first moment I spoke to her, I knew she wasn't Katherine. And I needed her.

I needed her to numb the pain of Katherine... but she had become to mean something more to me than a sedative. I would die before anyone took her from me.

"I need you to remain here." Her deep brown eyes dimmed the raging panic behind them as curiosity out ranked any emotion.

"If you go home, I can't guarantee you'll be safe. Vicky has been invited into your house, because of your love sick puppy." I'd run tabs on Jeremy and Jenna since I first scoped out Elena. Only involved in cheap thrills because his idiotic infatuation was queen junky. Even leading her into the woods, she thought I had something to give her. Katherine was probably using the same bribe. Little did Vicky know that she had already had the biggest high of her life... I and planned to end it.

Elena's face gave a window to the emotions at a raging war inside her. First it was fear, then panic, moving on to anger then... remorse? She never ceased to amaze me. "Caroline should be here soon, keep here until I come back." I wasn't planning on relying on Caroline's security when it came to anything, let alone Elena. The one time before I had her keep watch on Elena at her house, she'd run off with a stray jogger. I don't think she would ever understand the seriousness of a situation until she got her head out of her ass.

I couldn't help myself. I rested her cheek in the palm of my hand. Did I feel more pressure on my hand? Had she leaned into it? I was reluctant to let go. "I'll be back soon."

I'd murdered her best friend. She didn't want me. I was letting myself go down head first with my infatuation.

I pulled my hand away and ran out into the darkening night.

############ ############

Anastasia was one of the few people who had known Katherine back in 1864. The evil twin to Katherine.

The best friend.  
She had been turned by Jonathan, one of Katherine's love struck idiots, a year after the fire.

By force.

Jonathan was head over heels for Anastasia before Katherine began her games. After a few years after Katherine was gone, his switch flipped and tried to take her back. He unfortunately didn't make it back into the sewers before the sun rose two years later. I was drawn to people with similar tactics to Katherine; seductively evil, spiteful, sexy and vengeful. We had a past.

I landed outside the front door of the deserted large mansion a few kilometres outside of Mystic falls. She'd remained close to her home as much as possible, but never had a permanent residence.

I threw open the front door and waltzed in. I was free to walk over the threshold due to the fact that there was no longer any living residence here. I walked in to find a half naked blonde lounging on the couch.

"Anna?" She turned towards the sound of my boots clicking along the floor boards.

"Nope, someone better." I let a playful smile stretch across my face. I could have some fun while I waited. Her eyes filled with appraisal and lust as she looked me over. She clearly liked what she saw. Along with every other girl I'd ever been in a thirty meter radius of. It was one of the perks of being a predator. I just had a slight advantage because of my appearance.

"Would you like to play?" She had a heavy eastern European accent as she pushed a deck of cards towards me.

"I'd love to." I wanted to bite down on that soft skin swelling above her corset. It was almost mouth watering. I restrained myself and picked up the deck of cards.

"Poker?"

"As long as it's strip."

"What do we have here?"

My fingers were poised on the zip of my fly as my shirt lay discarded on the floor. Sophia, who I'd come to find loved tall dark and handsome men like me, was clad only in her see-through frilly underwear. Anastasia was standing there, one delicate hand on her hip in a tight black dress. Her blonde waves billowed over shoulders and down to her waist, her blue piercing eyes nestled perfectly above her high sharp cheek bones.

A smile grew over her face as she took in my appearance. "Please don't stop on my account."

I gave her a half smile and zipped my fly back up. This was a business trip. She spoke briefly in Russian to Sophia before we were left alone.

I donned my shirt. "It's good to see you Anastasia. I was just having fun with your dirty little minion."

She gave me a devilish smile, "Hoping it was me you could see half naked? How did you find me?"

I moved with blinding speed to where she was, bracing my arm next to her head on the side wall. I layered on my playful manner, but the raging questions where trying to angrily claw there way out me throat. "Searched the whole Neighbourhood, and bingo! Four closures, and then I just went for the most expensive one."

"Oh, I should have known. You were the one who taught me that."

"Mmhm." I let my eyes stray to her luscious lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"I hadn't seen you in a while, I wanted to..." I let my eyes stray further down. "catch up."

She let out a seductive chuckle. She looped her arms behind my neck and went to lean in. The back of my hair was yanked roughly, in a clamp grasp, sending little stings of pain to my scalp. "What are you really doing here Damon?"

She let go and sauntered past me to the centre of the living room. "Ow. What do you know of Katherine's where abouts?"

"Ooh. Found out huh? It only took you, what... a century."

I walked towards her. "How did you manage to keep that from me, after all the things I did to you?" I trailed my fingers down from her collarbone, leaving them resting lightly on the low cut of her flimsy top.

"You're an easy person to fool, what can I say?"

I let out a low chuckle. "Oh yeah? What's she been doing for the last hundred years?"

Her hand strayed under my shirt, her nails slightly scratching their way lower. "The same thing she was doing the last time you saw her. Playing games." I lifted her chin up and leaned in slightly, teasing her. "You know, we're on the same side."

"And whose is that?"

"Katherines." It was hard to prevent my conflicting emotions giving myself away as Anastasia made that assumption. She pushed her hands through my head, "She wants Elena, and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

I pushed her away from me a few paces, "Why you doing her dirty work?"

She gave me a wicked grin, one that she'd learnt from me. "Don't kill the messenger. We both know you can't control Katherine." She gave a small shrug, "She does what she wants."

"So do I?"

"Oh really Damon, you do?"

She slammed into me in an instant, her lips a breath away from mine, silently teasing me. We both knew that Anastasia playing with Katherine's toys was forbidden, and this was my dare.

"What should we do now?"

We both let our gaze drop to each other's lips and gave a chuckle, both breathing heavily.

Agonisignly slow we hovered, lips barely touching, before she gave in and delved her tongue int my mouth. "Memories flooding back Damon? How it used to be with us?"

With enhanced speed we slammed each other into walls kissing each other hungrily. This was one of Anastasia's games; I would get trapped in.

This was business, and I was pissed.

I slammed her down hard, pinning her by her throat, all signs of playful lust gone. "Now that I have your attention, listen up." She was still grinning and breathing heavily, thinking I was trapped in her spell. "You do not come into my town and threaten people I care about. Even if it was you who turned Vicky, she did your bidding even if you are, and always have been, Katherine's puppet. Threatening Elena? _Bad_ move. You leave her alone or I _will_ rip you to bits, because I _do_ believe in killing the messenger. You know why?" I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Because it sends a message."

I lifted her up by her neck and slammed her back into the boards with more strength.

Anastasia let out a groan in pain.

"Katherine wants something from me? You tell the little bitch to come get it herself."

I let go and vanished out of the house.

####### ###################


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys. Hope everyone had a good and safe holiday. No injuries or fatal family fights lol.

I've completed a few more chapters and loved the review on the last few. Especial Thank you to LoJSS and your reviews, it's been really supportive.

Please keep reviewing as it encourages me to continue writing

Hope you like the next few chapters.

Chapter twelve.

Damon POV

The house was entirely illuminated as I bounded up the stairs to the front door. I had to calm myself and maintain my rage levels from the encounter with Anastasia. It aggravated me further that Anastasia had thought that she could endanger Elena, thinking that I would submit without a fight. Katherine clearly underestimated me. Caroline's annoying voice was loud and clear to my ears, as if she was yelling right into them.

"...You can't just waltz in and expect answers Elena."

"And you can't assume that I'm going to sit back and do nothing."

I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face listening to Elena's protests; Strength was one of her dominating characteristics that kept me drawn to her.

I pushed open the front door to find Elena standing in front of Caroline who was sitting, crossed arms, on the lounge. "What's Elena stressed about now?"

Elena turned towards me, an ice queen with determination, as Caroline lazily swivelled her head in my direction. Elena exhaled in a huff, "We need to find more information on Katherine. I will do this with, or without your help."

"I tried reasoning with her Damon, but she's still just as stubborn."

Elena raised her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head. I believed her.

"How exactly to you plan to do this Elena. She came to Mystic falls for a year; no one knows where she came from. It's Katherine. She _loves_ to play games and you're _fooling_ yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to, until she wants you to." How could no one grasp their head around it. I had to keep reminding myself that I was the only one who'd known her.

"Well, we dig, we do _something, _I'm sorry if you can't see past your love for her Damon if you think otherwise."

A strong urge to protest against Elena's assumption rose to my lips, I backed it down. "I have a better idea. I'm just going to ignore the bitch."

"Ah do you really think that's smart, Damon?" Elena looked like I'd said the last possible option to choose.

"It'll lure her out. She'll make a move."

"Yeah, and then what?"

"Stake her. Rip her heart out." I was internally shocked at how truthful I was with this. I was not affected by her anymore. She'd kept me in the dark for too long, cheated death... and threatened Elena. I could think of no better solution to the problem than doing exactly what I'd proposed.

Elena slowly walked towards me. "If this goes the wrong way Damon, you'll wish you'd never met me."

The stone coldness I'd seen in her so often since I'd met her reflected in her eyes. There was nothing that would make me regret knowing her. Nothing.

My face was impassive as we locked eyes, Elena's eyes. Beautiful brown orbs that were hard as steel at the moment. She broke her eyes away from mine and walked out the door.

I didn't want Elena to go home. Yes, she most likely was going to run into danger, but it was more to the point that I wanted her here with me.

My eyes badly wanted to follow her as she walked away from me, but I kept my eyes locked on where she last stood before I headed over to the couch opposite Barbie.

"I remember everything, you know."

"What?" What was she babbling about now? I felt like a drink, but I'd just got comfortable. If only vampires had telekinesis abilities.

"I remember. I remember you compelling me to do things for you; past the point where I almost forgot my last name. I remember you draining me like cattle, and I remember you running my heart along the ground after you were finished with me."

"What can I say, I'm a heartbreaker." I couldn't say I was sorry, she'd served her purpose. I was sorry that she had relived her memories when I turned her. A sound of a bottle smashing was slower than Caroline's movement towards me. I easily blocked her blow to my chest before twisting her arm around and flipping her onto her back. She looked up at me with pain and hurt clouding her features deeply, and it wasn't because I'd hurt her arm.

"That was not a smart move." She went to yell out profanities but I beat her to it but twisting her arm tighter. A gave her a pleasant smile.

"You disgust me, no wonder Katherine didn't want you."

I felt my hand that was holding her arm twitch. In two moves I could have her arm torn from her body and my foot through her stomach, tickling the nerves in her spine. The urge to cause her immense pain vibrated through my body.

She was doing anything she could to cause me pain, but she'd only angered me. I loosed my hold on her arm. Caroline hadn't received much since I'd condemned her. I'd only taught her the basics; the art of solid compulsion, prime artery locations on victims, and the restrictions of household doorways. I had discovered a long time ago that the distractions of a hunt where perfect for taking your mind off things. "Get up. We're going hunting."

Her eyes gave a small shine of excitement as she pulled herself up. It was unbelievable to see her switch perspectives and priorities so quickly. She had an attention span of a ferret on crystal meth. Most days, it had me infuriated beyond belief. Today it was water poured on a blazing fire. I escaped a burn.

"You know if you're really nice to me, I can teach you some other tricks." We walked out into the night and with our enhanced speed went towards the centre of town.

The pedestrians were usually business associates heading home from work, or those hanging around the local bars. My usual tastes went for the campus girls or lonely bar patrons who were looking for a young stud to show them excitement. Which was always fun for me. However I, most of the time, only had a 'sip' while Caroline hadn't learnt that restraint... yet.  
"This isn't a routine night, Barbie. You're not draining the whole lot." Bonnie and Elena were both kept in the dark about her little... problem. She looked at me quizzically before her eyes darted round in hunger. Her thirst always had the better of her and her victims always wound up dead buried in the woods. Since she came at me throwing punches with this little problem, that had been her first lesson. Disposal.

"Do whatever you need to do to lure them out but steady your breathing." I looked at her with serious eyes, trying to have her grasp the situation presented in front of her. "When you feel ready to rip their head off in order to get to their blood easier, I want you to take a large breath and pretend it's your mum you're drinking from."

Her eyes turned horrified.

"It will keep you from killing them if you believe that it's someone you would do anything to keep out of arms way."

She looked hesitant to continue on with our lesson, and she was saved by her phone ringing.

She looked slightly relieved as she pulled it out of her jean pocket. "It's Elena, you know why don't you answer it? She's the one you wanted from the beginning." She gave me a chilling look before she answered it. "Elena-

Elena's distressed voice was as clear from the phone as if she was right next to me. "It's Jeremy. I don't know what to do."

Caroline's worried eyes found mine a moment before I left her and raced to Elena's. I should have known Vicky would have gone after Jeremy. She could still be there waiting for Elena. Or Anastasia... or Katherine. I needed to get there fast.

I had already played the flirtatious card on Jenna to let me into the house, so the threshold wasn't a problem as I quickly checked the entire premises for any threats, before bursting into Jeremy's room.

Elena was on the floor cradling Jeremy's head tightly, with tears streaming down her face. Jeremy's neck had a thick raw band around it, causing my eyes to shift to the belt tied to the ceiling fan. I went to walk over and noticed a small vial with the remains of blood in it next to my foot.

I picked it up and smelt it.

Vampire blood.

Jeremy's large inhale jolted him into consciousness. Elena pulled him tighter to him in relief and more tears began falling from her lashes. "Jeremy!"

He Began coughing and spluttering as his hands raised to his neck to rip away the no longer constricting belt. "Elena?" His voice was raspy and his breathing was heavy as he regained normal oxygen intake.

"Oh god Jeremy. Are you okay? Who did this?"

He remained quiet for a moment answering the same question that was in my mind as well.

He'd done it himself.

My anger got the better of me. I reached forward and pulled him into a sitting position by the cuff of his shirt. "Come here." My eyes were like fire as I glared at him. "Let me guess. You thought you and drug fiend would love each other for eternity? With every passing moment her blood is leaving your system. If you tried to kill yourself right now, for the second time, you would really die. Elena has done nothing but help you and this is you throwing it in her face."

"Damon, stop!" Elena's voice was strained as the tears had become thicker.

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it."

"How could you say that, Jeremy?" Elena looked down at him with anger and shock leaking through with the tears. He was an absolute idiot and completely oblivious to causing Elena's anguish.

"Jeremy, you could have destroyed what's left of your family had your suicide actual worked. If you despise your family that badly, I will personally make sure you don't survive another attempt.

"Damon no!" Elena looked at me with pleading eyes. I didn't take back what I said. If he had succeeded it would have been the one final thing to break her. It was what had stopped me from killing him and Jenna the first time I'd seen them.

I couldn't have done that to her then. But if he continued to wish for death, I would grant him it.

Jeremy pushed himself out of Elena's grasp. "I'm going to find Vicky."

"Jeremy No!" Elena scrambled up trying to get to him, but I beat her to it.

I grabbed the tops of his arms and held him in front of me. "Oh, no you're not."

"Get off me man!"

I let my irises dilate, honing in my abilities. "You're going to go straight to sleep because you've had a big day and you're tired. There is no such thing as Vampires." Jeremy's face went blank, along with everyone else's who I'd used compulsion on before he let out a yawn.

"You're right, I am tired. Goodnight Elena. Uh I'm sorry... who are you?"

"Goodnight Jeremy." I forced a smile across my face and pulled Elena out the door, closing it behind me. Elena wiped away the stained tears on her cheeks and walked into her room. She slumped down on her bed and let her head hang down.

She looked so vulnerable, so defeated it pained me intensely. I went and crouched down in front of her. "So what's happens now to him?"

"He's fine. He won't remember anything about Vicky's blood or his little stunt. I'll get Caroline to keep an eye out for him." She simply nodded. "So, do I have to be on suicide watch for you as well?"

"We had a deal Damon." She still didn't look at me and her voice was small and resigned. I didn't believe her. I lifted her head up gently by her chin and forced her to look into my eyes.

My eyes searched hers eventually accepting her answer. Her face was pained as it seemed like a fresh wave of tears was about to erupt. They fell right on cue, in silence. I sat next to her and pulled her head to my chest, my hands rubbing up and down her back soothingly.

She let me.

Her hands clung to my shirt as fresh tears stained into it. I couldn't care one bit. I had her in my arms and she was safe. When I first heard her voice on Caroline's phone I'd assumed the worst; that something had happened to her. That Katherine had gotten to her. I held her tighter and let my chin rest on her head, her delicate frame shaking with each sob.

I would kill both Katherine and Vicky the moment I found them.

########### ############### ############################

Elena's POV

I woke up to the sound of rain pelting against the roof and windows of the house. It was light inside the room, indicating that it was sometime before school started. Damon had sent Caroline over to do perimeter checks for a couple of hours, making sure that no danger had come within close range. I didn't understand his motives. I thought he had needed me to help open the tomb, as leverage for Bonnie and Caroline, but he continued to surprise me. I hadn't been a disposable item like everyone else in his ploy for Katherine's rescue. But things had changed. His feelings for Katherine had changed to one of devotion, to one of betrayal and despise.

Hopefully.

And somewhere along the way he'd moved his way up my list from evil enemy to something a few steps below friends. Allies came to mind when I'd tried to sum it up after he'd left, shirt stained from my tears, making sure I was safe.

I got to school a few moments before the bell rang to see Caroline perched on the stair railings outside the main doors. She wore large dark sunglasses and her short black skirt with a tightly fitted top. Her appearance had slightly changed since she'd become a vampire.

Her skin had a shine to it similar to a pearl, keeping her slight tan of her natural complexion. Her hair had an extra glossy glow to it and her features were a lot more sharpened. Guys that had known her since she used to make mud pies were looking her over with lustful eyes.

The look on her face told me she was clearly enjoying herself.

"Hey Elena."

"Caroline, actually at school?" I had thought by her lack of attendance that she had completely ended her ties to school. I had guessed wrong. Maybe she'd regained some control where she wasn't having constant urges to rip people's throats out.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I should have known that she would've had a hard time parting with her powerful duties of Cheer Captain and head of the school's social committee.

I gave her a genuine smile. It seemed that everything was beginning to get back to normalcy.

As we walked through the doors I saw Jeremy by his locker putting his bag away. He looked our way before heading off towards his class.

His face didn't look like he was planning another attempt like last night, or in search of vampires. However, it still held the resentment it had when he'd asked me to help him find Vicky.

"Is Damon keeping an eye out for Vicky?"

"That's my job."

"So you've been told to come back to school to keep watch on Jeremy?"

"Mostly." She seemed to be holding something back, but she continued on in a cheery voice. "And Elena? Nobody tells me what to do."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I realised how true this was. I turned where my locker was and saw a large yellow poster stuck to the wall next to it. "Founders day?"

"Yeah it's this Thursday. We're on the float as the Ladies of Mystic Falls. I'm Miss Mystic Falls, you're just second in command." She gave me a cheeky grin as I looked at her with confusion.

"Ah Caroline, do you really think that's a good idea? We'd be sitting ducks."

"We'll be fine Elena. I have sharp enough eyes to locate Vicky or whoever to grab you if anything seems suspicious." She spoke as if she was reciting from a piece of paper. "We need to get to the dresses in the school's theatre room before any other bitches get them." An evil glint shone in her eyes before she dragged me off to our first class.

################# ##################### ###########################

"Do you think these are originals from the eighteen hundreds?"

"No I don't think so. I think they had these made a few years ago."

"They're gorgeous."

Caroline was dead on. The layers and corset bodices were beautifully woven to create a large puffy gown that mimicked precisely the one Bonnie and I had found, except the colours were vibrant and the golden trim was shining brightly in the dim light of the flickering globes above us.

"So Caroline, how you doing with the situation Damon has put you in?"

She seemed distracted as she continued searching through the jewellery boxes. "Well, I've learned to control the urge of ripping people's heads off, and I can walk in the daylight. So besides drinking peoples blood, life's the same."

I knew her too well to know that she still found things difficult but I wouldn't force her to face those things. "Are you okay with Damon...?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She located a tiara and examined it before placing it proudly on her head, "How do I look? Like a queen?"

"Caroline."

"I'm fine Elena. I've come to realise that I was simply and object, a waste of space, useless and shallow,"

"Caroline, no you're not."

"I'm not finished. But... that's Damon. I've accepted it, but he's now helping me rather than using me... and he's in love with someone else."

She kept her head down during her confession, but her face hid no lies. She did seem fine about it, and I was happy she saw Damon as an ally rather than a toy that she had been hurt by. I hoped it would remain that way.

We grabbed the costumes and walked over towards the floats out the front of the school. The blue, white, green and gold crepe paper that covered the entire floats fluttered in the breeze that had picked up as the day had gone by. Half the football boys and social committee were working on the stage decorations; that was going to be the last thing I saw before Vicky or Katherine made their moves. I wasn't too keen on the idea of me standing there waving politely in broad daylight.

"This has to be ready by Thursday, why hasn't the arches been placed on top yet?" Caroline was back into the power hungry attitude that she'd always been seen as. She was standing near a group of small juniors glaring down at their panicking faces.

I walked over and found Matt helping hold one of the sides of the barge up with a group of six others while a set of bricks were placed underneath. As they let it go I walked over to where he was standing. "Hey matt."

"Oh hey Elena." He smiled and wiped his hand through his short blonde hair. I use to find that sexy about him but now I just saw him as Matt; hopefully my friend.

"I'm sorry to hear about Vicky."

His face quickly dropped. And I regretted mentioning it straight away. _Bad tactic Elena_. "The police haven't given us much information, but I heard that people who have been missing more than seventy two hours are never found again."

I knew I was giving him false hope but I couldn't stand to see him this way, "Matt, don't think like that okay?"

"It's hard not to. I just want to know she's okay."

I nodded and touched his arm, silently letting him know that I was there for him. We had a long past and we knew each other inside an out. No matter what went on between us, his pain was my pain.

########### ############### ################ ################ ############## #######

I left him alone after that. He didn't seem in the chatty mood after I stupidly brought it up. I finished school and headed towards the car park, passing the oval as I did. I saw Jeremy glancing over his shoulder as he headed off behind the fences near the edge of the field, looking really suspicious.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys another chapter here for you.

Please keep up the reviews.

Chapter thirteen

Jeremy's POV

"Vicky where've you been? Everyone's been looking for you."

I couldn't believe she was here. Vicky had me by the hand and was pulling me towards the far side of the sheds. "I had to see you Jeremy."

As rounded the side she pushed me into the wall, and then the next thing, she started kissing me. Her lips were soft against mine as her hands pulled me closer to her. She let me breath for a moment. "I've been so worried about you."

She looked down, "I know but, I gotta leave."

"What? Where?". No. She couldn't leave me. I only just got her back; I wouldn't survive without her.  
She looked up and me and put her hands on my chest, feeling the warmth beneath it. "I gotta get out of her Jer. I just... I can't. It's just Mattie, he doesn't get it."

I grabbed her face in my hands and held her eyes to mine. "You can't, you can't just leave."

She looked down for a moment, thinking over something. She looked back up with excitement in her eyes, giving me hope that she wouldn't leave me. "Come with me."

I pulled her to me locking our lips together. It was the best plan I'd heard so far.

I'd be getting away from Elena, from Jenna, from everything. It would be easier on them... and I'd be with Vicky. Finally together.

"If you come with me, we can be together forever." Her eyes shone brightly and I smoothed the hair back from her cheeks. She was so beautiful. I pulled her to me again, telling myself that I could never have enough of her. I pulled back and nodded. This was the only way.

She threw her arms around me and began roughly kissing me. It felt good. I put more force into the kiss like I was starved for air. It was never the drugs I was interesting in, it was her. And she finally knew that. She roughly pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, Hard.

"Ow!"

I felt my lip swell and tasted blood on the tip of my tongue. Vicky's eyes remained trained on the bleeding and then she hesitantly licked the wound. She latched her mouth over the cut and began sucking deeply from it. I didn't know what to do. What was she doing. We were never like this way. "Vicky, what- Stop!"

She ignored me and held me strongly back.

"Vicky, what the hell?" I managed to move my hands to her arms and roughly pushed her off me. She staggered back a step letting her head drop. I thought I saw her her tongue dart out to taste the rest of the blood coating her mouth before her head snapped up at me.

"Oh my God, Vicky." Her eyes were dark and hard looking like something I'd drawn in my artworks. Her teeth were sharp and pointy, and then she came at me. "No Stop Vicky!"

Her head went for my throat a second before she bit down, causing me to scream out in pain. I couldn't yank her off me, it was like pushing back a brick wall. My neck was stinging in pain as she shredded more of my skin away. "Vicky Stop!

"VICKY NO!"

Elena's voice rang out over to where I was pinned. I suddenly thrown aside, landing in a heap on the concrete. Vicky ran at Elena, who had picked up a large plank of wood to fend her off with. The next thing I saw through my mind into a spin. Vicky launched Elena across the lot into a pile of wooden crates. I stood up shakily edging along the wall, holding my side that was screaming in pain. What was happening? I couldn't register what I'd seen on Vicky's face. Was that real? Or was she on something? I had never known anything to give someone super strength, and Vicky was a tiny person.

Caroline raced round the corner just before Vicky reached Elena. Like a bullet Caroline pinned her against the wall. If I wasn't terrified for my life, I wouldn't have known what to think of Caroline and Vicky's super strength and speed.

Vicky threw Caroline off her and disappeared underneath the old school bus that was left near the back end of the sheds. My eyes darted around in horror as I searched for Vicky. They stopped as I saw Elena's shirt was covered in blood on her left side. Her hands were clutching at it trying to hold in the pain.

"Elena!"

"Jeremy, we have to go now!" She stumbled over to me and pulled me in the direction of the fields, limping as she went. I looped my arm around her and helped pull her along. I looked over my shoulder to see where Vicky had gone. Was she okay? The next instant I was tossed to the side landing hard against the concrete, before I heard Elena's blood curdling scream.

I looked towards her to see Vicky holding her in a death Vice, while her teeth had sunk right through her neck. Blood was pouring down from where her mouth was as Elena had her eyes closed in pain, her arms trying to break free from the hold.

Vicky's face went white and she let go of Elena. Elena stumbled forwards to the ground to reveal a large sharp wood panel sticking out through Vicky's chest, with Caroline standing behind her.

"NO, VICKY!" I scrambled forwards as she slumped to the concrete a ghostly white. I was blocked by Caroline as I tried to reach for her. "No, let me go! Vicky!"

She wasn't moving and her eyes lay wide open in horror. Her Last glimpse of life printed permanently on her face. Tears began falling fast down my face as I began struggling fruitlessly against Caroline's strength.

"Get him out of here!" Elena's shrill voice pierced my ears and then I was yanked away from Vicky and towards the fields in blinding speeds.

ELENA'S POV

I scrambled away from Vicky's corpse that lay a few feet from me. The gash from the crates I'd landed on burned each move I made. My hands came away soaked in blood. My eyes darted around the place looking for anything I could get to so I could protect myself if something came after me again. Something came around the corner sending my heart into a panic attack until I recognised Caroline's face.

"Elena, are you okay?" She quickly walked towards me and helped me to my feet. My leg strongly protested as she eased me up. I looked back at Vicky.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll take care of this, you just head home and make sure Jeremy's okay." I nodded. I couldn't dwell on this now, I had to make sure Jeremy was okay. Caroline handed me my car keys. "Your car is just parked out near the back fence." Her nose twitched and her eyes darted to my blood soaked shoulder. "You need to leave, now."

I looked at Caroline, not sure what to make of the situation and stumbled backwards towards the fences. I held my hand over my wound as I hoped in the car.

My hand was shaky as I turned the ignition... then I slammed my fist into the steering wheel, over and over again. Why did this keep happening? Vicky was dragged into this mess. It wasn't her fault! And now she's dead, almost taking Jeremy with her. I sat there letting tears rush down my face before I pulled away from the curb and headed home.

I bolted up the step to the front door and continued to Jeremy's room. I hoped he hadn't tried another attempt as he did last night. I slowed as I got to his room, seeing him hugging his knees to his chest slightly shaking. He was crying.

I slowly sat down opposite him and put my hands on his shoulders. I was worried about his minds state. "Do you understand what happened tonight?"

"No" He looked up at me "I don't understand." It killed me to see him like this. He hadn't looked this vulnerable and ripped apart since mum and dad died. "I mean, I know what I saw but, I don't understand." He let out a small sob and ducked his head down onto his arms.

I took a deep breath, he needed to understand the situation from a different perspective. I had to help him heal. "She was going to kill me."

"And now she's dead. Vicky's dead." His voice was small and trying to push back the tears.

"I'm so sorry Jer." I tried to hug him but he pulled back, hugging his knees tighter.

"Make it stop hurting, please." More tears fell from his eyes.

"Shh its okay, its okay."

"Why does everyone have to die on me?"

It tore me apart to watch him relive this much pain. I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around him. He held me back just as tight and sobbed silently into my shoulder.

Jeremy asked to be left alone but I was unsure of what he might do. I left his door wide open and walked out onto the porch downstairs. I donned Jeremy's hooded jumper as I sat on the front bench. Caroline appeared out of the darkness and slowly sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I felt numb.

"How's Jeremy doing?"

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." I began shaking as new tears covered the tracks of the old ones.

"Elena, what can I do? What do you need me to do to help?" Caroline rubbed her hand soothingly over my back trying to calm me.

"Can you make him forget?" Caroline's eyes retreated back, she looked doubtful. "Please Caroline, I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that's happened."

Caroline shook her head. "Elena I'm not very good at that, and I don't know if it will stick forever, besides I don't want him to end up how I was."

"I'll do it."

I spun around and saw Damon walking along the porch towards us. "I called him before I got here." Damon looked impassive. There was no jokes, no sarcasm, no arrogance, no nothing. He would help me.

I nodded. "It's what I want. He wouldn't survive this, if I didn't do something about it.

"What do you want him to know?"

I took a step towards Damon, "I want you to tell him that Vicky left town, that she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her, or worry about her. He's going to miss her but he knows it's for the best."

He nodded and walked into the house. I swallowed back the large lump in my throat and sat on the floor. Caroline came over to sit near me. I looked up at her, trying to hold the tears at bay. "Can I just be alone for a while? It's not you-

"It's okay Elena, just make sure you call me tomorrow." She stared me in the eyes making sure I understood her, before vanishing from the porch. My head surrended to my hands letting my hands catch its fall. I didn't want this to continue on I didn't think I could live through this.

Something sat down beside me. "It's done." I looked up to see Damon sitting by my side staring out at the front yard. His face blank portraying nothing. "You know, part of me wishes I could forget too. Finding out what you are, and everything since then."

"If that's what you want."

I nodded, "Yes, it is." I looked at him "Because, I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to feel like this. But I can. And I will. Because with everything that's happened, doesn't matter if it started off wrong, you've helped my friends and family... and you have become my friend."

He looked slightly shocked as his eyes searched mine.

"So thank you. And I will help you with Katherine, because that's what friends do."

I got up from the porch and walked to the doorway stopping before I entered. "Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena."

####### ############ ############ ############## ###########


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys

Sooo… this is what you've all been waiting for. I've finally published the chapter about what happened to Stefan in 1864. Very juicy stuff. Quality work if I so say so myself.

REALLY NEED THE REVIEW SOOO PLEASE HELP ME OUT.

Chapter fourteen

################### ################### ########

Jenna slumped own on the couch next to me, "You're wallowing."

Today had been hard to simply act like everything was normal. Caroline did an excellent job and Bonnie sat with us at lunch, finally accepting Caroline's condition. Niether Caroline or me let word out to Bonnie about hwat had happened in the last couple of days, we'd lose her forever if we did. It "So are you."

Jenna was slightly depressed because her latest catch had bailed because of her hours at her work. Or it was probably because she was a guardian of two teenagers. She wouldn't admit to it though. "I have a legitimate reason though, I was dumped."

"Yeah well Jackson's a jackass."

"Yeah, well you didn't get a brush off email that said: I leaving town, see ya".

"Wanna keep it down over there?"

Jenna and I looked over behind us to see Jeremy head down, hands busy with writing and searching through papers. "Why, what are you doing?"

"I'm working."

Jenna looked at me as I adjusted my position to see him better. I was suspicious. "Since when do you do homework?"

"I got to finish this, I'm way behind and I've got a quiz tomorrow so..."

I changed my voice imitating a detective. "What do you think? Alien?

Jenna honed in. "Some sort of replicate."

"He can hear you." He gave us a hard smile before hastily turning back to his work.

I couldn't help but think that maybe Damon's compulsion had other affects on him. I wondered if he even thought of Vicky anymore. I was strange to think that he had no recollection of what had happened yesterday.

"I'm going to see Caroline." I hopped off the couch and turned to Jenna, an innocent smile plastered on my face. "May I borrow your car aunt Jenna."

"No. Come with me." My face instantly fell before she dragged me by the hand out the front door. "Surprise!"

Out next to her Jeep was a second black jeep, although not as new. "What's this?"

I walked down the porch steps and examined the car. "Well, since I'm not around a lot to drop you two anywhere, I thought you could do the honours of driving you and Jeremy everywhere. It's sort of an apology for my absent the last couples of weeks."

"Jenna, you shouldn't have. This would have cost a fortune."

"It would have, if it wasn't my boss's old car. He gave it to me since he upgraded. For no charge, and before you say anything, no. He's not like that. He just has a boat load of cash that he has no idea what to do with."

I looked up at her in surprise a large smile spreading on my gapping mouth. "I don't know what to say."

"How about 'where's the keys'?" She laughed and threw me a set of keys before heading back into the house. I had to do something for her, to let her know how grateful I was and that we could do better than simply be a reason for some jerk to end it with her for.

I hopped in the car and drove towards the boarding house.

####### #############

"Nice ride goes with your shoes."

Damon was leaning against the hood of my car. I shut the door and stood there gauging his mood. He tilted his head to the side with a small smile on his face. His eyes trying to figure out what I was doing. My feet began pushing the dirt around, my eyes following the movements.

I lifted my head up "What did you do to my brother?"

"I'm going to need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory, um... Vicky? What else did you do to him?"

Damon pushed himself off the car and took a few steps towards me, "You asked me to take away all the bad things and all that blah." He shrugged un affected, "You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything, a little too okay. He's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking. Are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Elena, I took away his suffering." He leaned back like there was nothing to it.

I let it go. "Okay, fine. I just hope this is the last of it."

He locked eyes with me and I knew we both had the same thought. Katherine was still to come. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, Damon watching each move. "What?"

"Nothing. You come here for another reason?"

"Yes, to speak to Caroline."

I brushed past him and headed towards the house. As I walked I headed into the lounge room and found no Caroline. I heard Damon's footsteps a few paces behind me. "Where is she?"

"Well, I was about to tell you that she's out for the day, but you just stomped on through, all determined and what not."

I slowly turned to face him, not in the mood for games. "Where is she Damon?"

"She's just doing some things for me."

"Like what?"

He made a clicking noise with his tongue wagging his finger back and forth. "Need to know basis, Elena."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are." He wasn't planning to leak anything out.

"...Ok. Can I ask you a few things about... Katherine?"

His stance quickly went on the defence. "You know all there is to know. She's an evil little bitch with major issues."

I couldn't ever see him ever letting me the whole way in. I wonder what it would take for him to tell me more about his past. I'd known him long enough now that he wasn't the touchy feely type. And I was going to have to extract information about it some other way.

I nodded and headed past him towards the door. "I'll see you later then."

"Drive safe now."

I couldn't stop the small smile that came to my lips and a light chuckle at his humour. I'd also learnt since I'd known him that he may have been mocking me but I could count on him if something did happen.

######## ############## ################ ###########

As I headed up the stairs towards my room, I saw Jeremy sitting on the edge of my bed, his hands folded together in front of him.

"What's going on Jeremy?"

"I think you know, Elena. Hanging out with Vampires lately?"

"What?" How could he have possibly found out? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think your journal has pretty much covered it." He reached behind himself and pulled out my diary, holding it gingerly in his hands.

"You read my Journal?"

"Save me the speech on invasion of privacy, because I read two sections where something about Damon erasing my memories. And what really happened to Vicky." His face was set into a hard hold and his eyes showed every ounce of disgust and betrayal.

"Jeremy you don't understand. What happened that night OF Vicky's death... it was like I was watching you relive mum and dad's death all over again. It was all over your face. It hurt so much to see you like that, that I had to take away your pain. I'm so sorry I-

"Don't. Just don't. This isn't something someone can just erase Elena. This is not something I'm ever willing to forgive you for."

It was like a knife had stabbed into my chest. Hearing those words, knowing I couldn't fix this, was unbearable. He was my brother and by trying to fix things, I'd made him worse. He tossed the diary at my feet and moved past me to his bedroom. "Jer I-

His bedroom door slammed shut cutting off my words.

################ ##################### ###################

Damon POV

I was in the middle of pouring myself a drink when Caroline waltz through the door. She looked me over like she'd figured something out, and was dying to rub it in my face.

"Say it, whatever it is. Purge. Get it out." I wasn't bothered with the idea of beating around the bush for the answers that she was hanging over my head. I had told her to go scope out Anastasia's place, to gather more information about Katherine's where abouts. I was still sticking to the plan of ignoring her but it could help to at least have a heads up of what might be coming our way. Even though it was useless.

"Well, there was nothing, as you said. So it turned out to be a waste of my day. That Anastasia woman likes to hide her secrets."

"Mm I know, I taught her how." I spun around, leaning on the back of the couch. She had something else to tell me.

"Last night, with Elena."

"What about it."

Caroline walked down the stairs, idly grazing her fingers over the spines of the book spines on the shelf. "Well I know that you and Elena bonded, and I know that she cares about you, and ah... I know that you care about her."

"Well this is going in an _interesting _direction."

Her hand stopped on one of the books as she looked from under her eye lashes at me. "I just concerned about her getting hurt." She gestured towards me, "She considers you a friend."

I picked up on her little deviant interview, "Same here. Elena's a very good friend. Actual she might classify as my only friend." I knew that would cause some form of reaction from the unstable Caroline. "Is that a problem?"

She continued on, unaffected. "So at the risk of sounding like a jealous girlfriend..."

"Oh there's no risk, you do." I gave her a charming smile and watched her eyes turn stone cold. I sighed out loud clearly exaggerating frustration. "Caroline, before you start your little 'I'm worth more than this' rampage, I thought we'd already cleared this up?"

Her voice had a hard edge to it. "I know you're in love with her Damon.  
"Really? And just how did you uncover this little mystery, detective Barbie. Shouldn't you be holding a magnifying glass by now?"

I mentally pictured it before I saw it happen. Caroline threw the large marble paperweight straight at my head, and I dodged it easily. It smashed into thousands of little pieces at the foot of the curtain across the room.

"Impressive. You're getting better. It almost hit me." I gave her another smile knowing I was aggravating her further, which was making me feel a whole lot better.

She took a deep steading breath. "I won't watch Elena go down the same path I did, Damon. Whether you're my friend or not."

"Okay, okay. Geez, stop brooding would you? Your starting to remind me of someone."

"Goodnight Damon." She spun on her high black heel and darted up the stairs.

_1864 Mystic Falls._

_I coughed and spluttered up my guts trying to breathe in the air surrounding me. My hand automatically went to my chest, checking for the deep punctured hole, the bullet from my father's gun had made. I ripped open the blood stained cotton shirt and felt my hand move across smooth skin. There was no hole._

_ I was still coughing as the air started flowing freely through to my lungs, but it wasn't helping the suffocating sensation. A dull constant burn was in my throat, like I'd just spent the last hour yelling at the top of my lungs. I looked around me for some form of liquid to quench it and saw something that stopped all train of thought._

_ Stefan lay there in the middle of the road, a dark stain spread out across his front. I crawled towards him and looked him over. The clear memory of my father's gun firing loudly, the bullet piercing Stefan, rushed back to me painfully. I reached out and brushed the hair back from his head. He was not meant to die for this. He was meant to live on and grow old, finding another love and marrying her. Not dying some heroic cause that was futile in my concern. Katherine didn't love him; otherwise he would be awake right now. I was alive. Well I was breathing, but my heart had stopped. I was exactly like Katherine. _

_ Stefan's eyes shot open, and he began the same coughing attack that I'd experience a few moments ago. He performed the same actions I did; checking his already healed wounds and hand moving to his throat, even though the burn was internal._

_ This wasn't happening. _

_ He should not be breathing. Katherine had given him blood, she had turned him. _

_ SHE HAD TURNED HIM! _

_ I jumped on top of him and began choking him. "Damon... stop." I held him like that for longer than it should have taken. My fingers squeezing tighter as he held on longer. His hand eventually forced mine from his neck and he threw me off him. I crashed into a nearby tree and fell to the ground. How could Katherine do this, Stefan was innocent. His attempt at challenging me for her love was useless. I'd known from the beginning, I was the one that Katherine loved not him._

_ However, he was Stefan, and he hadn't known. I needed to be the big brother, I used to be. I'd need to take care of the both of us until I figured out what to do. _

_ I heard his coughing and spluttering across from me, then heard the torches and yelling of our fellow angry citizens of Mystic Falls, headed this way for the vampire hunt._

_ We were Vampires._

_ "Stefan, we have to move." I looped my arm around his waist and dragged him off into the trees. He seemed disorientated and in such shock as he kept darting his eyes around the place adjusting them to their new enhancements. Everything in my sights was sharpened beyond belief; I could see the inner detailing of each leaf, the fine lumps in a bugs trail along a tree, the glimmering dew falling from a leaf a mile away. Hearing was remarkable. I could hear the railway tracks rumbling two miles away and the crickets high pitch hum was now an ear piercing whistle burning my ears. _

_ We reached the river bank close to the outskirts of town. I let go of Stefan and walked to the water's edge. The once dull burn was now like a burning flame raging all the way down my throat to the pits of my stomach. Katherine had once told me, that when I finally became like she was, I would have to feed. If I did not feed before the sun rose I would perish._

_ "Stefan we have to feed." _

_ He bowed his head, his hand absently rubbing at the same ache he held inside him that I did. I couldn't waste anymore time. I didn't know how much time we had until the sun rose, but from the distant glow on the horizon, I assumed we had little time to ponder our options. _

_ I darted off into the night and headed towards the nearest farm._

_ From what I'd gathered from my surroundings I was headed towards the Balakavis property. The Balakavis family were one of the recent residents who had moved to Mystic falls from the war torn areas of the civil wars. They hadn't managed to stay long enough to become closely acquainted with the towns' folk. I pelted my feet to the ground faster and found that everything was rushing past me at speeds not even a carriage could reach. I pushed my legs faster and everything flashed in an instant, taking two moments more before I was standing outside the rusted door of their barn. Movement inside of feet, not hooves, were rustling against the hay covered floor._

_ I slipped inside and found Unya Balakavis raking through the hay stack in the far corner. She had known me from town, and my title as Master Salvatore, but I had only heard of her name from the town gossips. Her thick black hair hung in tousled ringlets down to her waist, and as she heard my deliberate movements, turned her large sparkling eyes upon me. She was quite beautiful, so I felt remorse as I flashed forward in front of her. _

_ The call of her blood was like a siren maiden to a fisherman, leading him to the rocks. I faintly realised that the moment her blood touched my lips, I would be condemning myself to an eternity of slaughter._

_ I would do anything for Katherine._

_ I lunged at the large throbbing vein on the side of her slender neck and felt the fast pump as the blood flowed freely and quickly into my mouth. The artery I had opened pulsed the blood into my mouth at such a quit rate that it almost overflowed my mouth. I swallowed rapidly as it began to numb my burn. Her arms lost their restraint as they began to droop to her sides. _

_ I used all my strengths to retract my teeth from her neck. As I did I watched as the two puncture holes closed over, leaving a vicious puckered wound. She lay unconscious in my arms, her dead weight, slumped upon me. Her head lolled back letting her dark hair cascade down._

_ I was thankful that I had stopped; however I wasn't sure if Stefan would._

_ I threw her over my shoulder and ran out into the night, towards the direction I had left Stefan. The sharp wind whipped my hair about the top of my head as I raced through the woods._

_ I found Stefan exactly where I'd left him, although he wasn't alone._

_ "Hello Master Damon." _

_ "Emily. Where's Katherine. You promised me she'd be safe." I let go of Unya and walked purposefully towards Emily. _

_ "Stop. I could not save Miss Katherine. I tried as relentlessly as you did. However, on Miss Katherine's final request, I have been asked to give you both something." Without taking her eyes off my approaching form, she reached into her front pocket and pulled out two large silver rings. They both had a large dark midnight blue stone wrapped in silver twinning. On the centre of the stones, carved in silver was an S, and on the other was a D. _

_ "What are those?"_

_ "They enable you to walk in the sunlight, however," She let go of the rings and they suspended in mid air. A small fire sparked at her feet, below the two floating rings. "I want your word that my linage will be protected, from your kind after I provide you with these rings. If not I destroy them, and you spend the rest of eternal life in darkness."_

_ "You have our word." There was no hesitation. Even if she hadn't had made this bargain, she would have remained untouched. She was Katherine's guidance and chaperone. Katherine wished her survival, as would I._

_ The flames disappeared and the rings parted ways and floated to each of us. Mine landed in my open palm, and Stefan's landed with a clink on the wooden panel he was slumped against. He made no move to done the ring. Emily nodded._

_ "Am I a...?" It was the first time I'd heard Stefan speak or question the situation._

_ "You're in transition." Emily calmly spoke to Stefan._

_ "But how? I... I never-_

_ "You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died."_

_ "No I never-_

_ "She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Master Stefan."_

_ I turned away from this I couldn't bare it._

_ "And Damon?" Stefan's voice seemed panicky about our damnation for eternity... without Katherine. However he was always the righteous one, I was sure he was simply terrified of becoming what Katherine was._

_ "No compulsion was necessary. He drank... willingly. I will leave you. Remember your word, Master, Damon."_

_ I did the only thing I knew that would pain him, as much as he pained me. I flashed to where Unya lay and bit into her. _

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ With the open wound spilling with blood I threw her at Stefan. "Drink from her. It's the only thing that will keep you alive right now." I wanted him to drink it. I wanted him to suffer along with me, with no Katherine and no salvation. "DRINK!"_

_ "No Damon. This isn't the life I choose."_

_ "You must choose it! You would leave me alone, for eternity? You would abandon your brother?" _

_ "Damon, you should follow my path. This isn't the life we have been destined to follow. We have no salvation down this road."_

_ "Salvation means nothing Stefan if I can't have her! _She_ is my Salvation." My yelling died down to a chilling coldness, which was all I felt for him now. "And you let her die. Drink! It's the only thing you deserve."_

_ He slowly stood up and walked towards the water's edge. "You're right Damon. I deserve the same punishment I put her through." Before I could reach him, Stefan threw the shimmering ring far out into the fast travelling river, losing it forever."_

_ "No! What have you done?" _

_ I went to dive after it but was held back by Stefan. "No Damon. It's gone." He forced my head towards the almost glowing horizon. "I deserve this Damon! I killed her! You deserve to live without my burden on your shoulders."_

_ "No, Stefan. You cannot leave me here." I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I tried to clutch at his shirt. I tried to pull at the ring. "Take mine, I beg of you." _

_ Stefan clamped his fist around my hand, folding the finger tightly into my palm so there was no escape for the ring. "Damon, I cannot let you. You have protected me for a life time. I return the favour and will protect you for eternity."_

_ The blinding rays of the sun pierced over the horizon, landing on us both._

_ "NO!" _

_ I watched in horror as Stefan howled and burned in front of me. I clutched at him, trying to hold him together, but it was useless. His limbs turned to ashes and disintegrated before me. What was left was picked up by the wind and blown into the air around me."_

_ "STEFAN!"_

####### ############# ##############

There you go. Hope you like it.

Next chapter hopefully up before new year's eve.

Love you all. X x x


	15. Chapter 15

This Chapter took forever to write, but I finally did it!

Enjoy!

########### ################ ################### ################

Chapter fifteen

Elena POV

I woke to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear, letting my hand lazily swat the snooze button. I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. The dust particles swam delicately through the air as the sun light illuminated their movements.

Thursday.

Founders Day Parade.

Great.

Even though I had been eliminated from Vicky's hit list, there was still the unseen Katherine who could still make an appearance. This sitting duck issue had not penetrated deeply into Caroline's concerns enough to pull me off the float, and away from target practice areas. I had told Damon of my worries but was shut down by his arrogance and egotistic nature, telling me that he had been offended that I'd doubted his skills.

My doubt had doubled in the last two days to the fact that Vicky had gotten past Caroline's defences and almost killed me and Jeremy. And now I was faced with that reminder every time I ran into Jeremy in the hall way.

I flung myself out of bed and decided the only way I was going to survive this day, was if I treated it like any other. Any other day that hadn't been disturbed with Vampire issues; which wasn't much to go on.

I was in my car ten minutes before school started. Jeremy had refused my offer for a lift, telling me he'd rather be trapped in a card board box for the rest of his life than be in a metal box with me for five minutes. I had wished he had just continued to ignore me.

I parked in the car lot of the school to find most students were already there, preparing the grand festivities for the day. As I hopped out of my car I saw the floats were barricaded off on the side of the road, with the crepe paper fluttering violently in the wind. Something grabbed my hand roughly, pulling me towards the school's doors.

"Come on, Elena! You're late. We need to get dressed." Caroline's billowing curls flew behind her as she dragged me through the corridors of the school, heading for the girls bathroom.

I spotted Jeremy walking over towards the boys change room and pulled my hand out of Caroline's firm grasp. "Hold on a sec, I've just got to speak to Jeremy."

I didn't wait for her protest before I rushed into the swarming crowd of students filling the hall, towards where he was walking. I intercepted his path and stood in front of him.

"Get out of the way Elena."

"No wait, just listen. I don't believe we can't fix this. I lied. I was wrong." He went to walk around me but I stepped in front of him again, waiting until his hateful eyes connected with mine. "But you're my brother Jer, and I love you, and I _have_ to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?"

He looked me dead in the eye. "You can go to hell, Elena."

Another bullet to the chest.

He vanished into the crowd a moment before Bonnie approached me. "Hey, are you okay?"

I shook my head and then felt her hand squeeze mine. "I'll have to be, if I want to make it through today." I gave a humourless laugh then felt Caroline seize my hand and drag me back through the crowds towards the doors.

"Don't worry; Bonnie's going to be at the front of the crowd, watching as we stand like queens amongst the peasants." Caroline's typical can-do attitude in action.

The dress that had been chosen for me was thrusted in my face before a change room door shut in my face. "I know you haven't moved Elena. So help me God, if you still haven't changed in there by the time I'm done..."

I chuckled and began trying to find how the impossibly large dress worked.

Damon POV

I was leaning against the locker doors, receiving seductive glances from the girls passing by, keeping an eye out for any possible threats that would occur today. I was expecting a dramatic entrance from Katherine as it was usually her style. Today would definitely be the kind of day to show up and seem like Elena's evil twin. Elena rushed past me and my eyes followed her until she blocked her brother's path.

This didn't look like it was going to end well.

My curiosity got the better of me and I let my senses eliminate the student drone, in order to hear their conversation.

"Get out of the way Elena." I turned my body so I was facing them directly in order to get a better visual on the family feud.

"No wait, just listen. I don't believe we can't fix this. I lied. I was wrong." He tried to step around her but she intercepted his path, once again. Her persistence was unfathomable. "But you're my brother Jer, and I love you, and I _have_ to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?"

Her eyes seemed to be pleading up towards her brother, hoping for some sort of redemption.

"You can go to hell, Elena."

The look that fell across her face was damaging. God that kid was insufferable. He had to know that it was petty what he was doing to Elena's helpless attempts to restore her family's ties. He stormed into the change room and out of sight. I would get to him when he was alone.

I headed out the doors into the fresh air, my eyes doing a thorough scan of each member of the public, trying to locate Katherine. A small pang of frustration hit me as I didn't locate her. I just wanted her here so I could end this. And if I was being honest with myself, I didn't really care what casualties were involved.

I stopped on the side of the main stairs and continued with the look out. I knew I was easily identifiable as all the women who passed me stared me down like hunters. I enjoyed this kind of attention, and my arrogant self would always win out against the idea of the stealthy hidden stake out in the bushes. I liked my enemies to know that me standing in the open, meant that I had _nothing_ to run from.

A moment later Jeremy jogged down the stairs, wearing what I had worn when I'd been a soldier in the civil war. The distant memory of me burning the uniform inside my father's office, as he blundered at me in rage, gave me a small smile as I followed Jeremy a few paces behind. I decided now was the best time to pester him.

I put on my best angst teen voice "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is _so_ hard."

"Dick."

"You do not get to talk to me like that; I am not your sister. So from now on," I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me, "don't talk to your sister that way." The only other time we had spoken to each other was when I'd first been invited into his house, pretending to be an associate of Jenna's businesses. I didn't much like his attitude then either.

"So what you're going to kill me just because I hurt Elena's feelings?"

God, How I wanted to. "Cut her some slack."

He gave me a hard look, as if I didn't understand his reasons, "She erased my memories."

"No _I_ did. She was protecting you." How couldn't he have seen that? Was she that bad of a writer in her journal, that he'd manage to read 'I erased Jeremy's memory, ha ha'?

"That wasn't her call to make."

He tried to pull his arm away, and turned his back on me. I yanked him back hard, and his eyes gauged my next reaction. "Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"You'd be unconscious before you could get a word out."

We both dared the other to make a move, just as Caroline stepped up next to us. "Let him go Damon." Her voice was calm and relaxed, knowing that nothing would happen. I slowly loosened my hold on his arm and adjusted my jacket. I was secretly hoping he would cause a scene, just so I could give him a little bruise... or two.

"What Damon's trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Someone else turned Vicky,"

"What you mean Katherine?" He had a hidden smugness behind his sneering features. I wanted so badly to smack his head around.

Caroline reigned in her surprise, "I killed Vicky."

Jeremy turned his shocked eyes to Caroline. She held nothing but remorse for causing him pain, but we all knew if she could turn back time, she would've done the exact same thing. "She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wished that it hadn't."

Jeremy backed a few steps away, anger replaced with a vulnerability I'd only ever seen Elena have a few times. "You shouldn't have made me forget." He walked away into the crowd, disappearing from our sites.

I looked at Caroline, "Good cop, Bad cop. I like it."

She turned towards me, slightly angered and confused. "What are you doing?"

"He was being a punk, he shouldn't treat Elena that way. She's done nothing but protect him."

"Elena's relationship with her brother has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it."

I remembered back to her little statement last night, "Oh so there's only one 'do-gooder' role available? Sorry. My bad."

"Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons."

"See, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Barbie? Enlighten me."

She leaned in close and spoke as if she was speaking to a child, "Well see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing, for nothing in return. I know that that's an entirely foreign concept to you; I mean take me for your first example. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it." She gave me a harsh smile and hitched the large dress over her arm, before walking away towards the changing rooms.

I didn't like being walked away from, or not having the last word. Especially from Caroline. I had a petty urge to throw a brick at her back. I brushed it off and leant my back against the brick pillar waiting for the girls to reappear in their costumes.

I felt a tap on the shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see the little witch giving me piercing eyes. I turned and faced her, giving her a smile. "Why Bonnie, so good to see you."

"Cut the crap Damon."

"You've got spunk, I like that."

"Elena is my best friend, and from what I've seen she's become your friend too."

Her eyes hardened and my head felt like it was on fire. My hands clutched at the sides of my head as I bent over in pain. It was as if tiny knives were twisting their way into each cell in my brain. I let out an agonizing groan.

Then it was gone.

I let my hands drop in relief and looked at Bonnie; she had a smugness mixed in with anger as she met my gaze. She had been able to make me feel intense pain. She'd been practicing.

"You've seen what I'm able to do, and I want you to know that things have to change. No more bloodshed or pain." Her eyes burned with fire, "Because I can, and _will_ take you down if anyone else gets hurt."

I stared at her back, silently judging her abilities. I didn't doubt for a second that her recent practicing was enough to come after me, and finish me off.

"Elena is not another toy you can throw around."

"Don't worry, Elena is not Katherine." She was so much more.

"No she's not."

The next thing I saw over Bonnie's shoulder begged to differ.

It was how Katherine had looked, like she was a living memory. She was dressed in a beautiful light green layered dress with a tightly fitted corset. Her hair was billowing around her in luscious dark curls. The way her expressions darted across her face as she searched the crowd. I couldn't believe my eyes. I mentally shook myself.

It was Elena.

Elena caught my eye and gave me a coy smile as she curtseyed. She made her way over towards us and gave Bonnie a large smile before turning to me, the smile still playing about her lips. "How do I look? Do I fit the part as a Founder?"

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Can you breathe underneath that?" Bonnie gave a small chuckle as Elena held her stomach, trying to take a breath.

"Almost. I just don't understand how they could manoeuvre in these layers."

"Oh, believe me, the women could do many things in those dresses." I gave her a sly smile.

Elena raised her eyebrow, then chuckled at my innuendo. The bells of her laughter warmed the inside of me. I began mentally picturing the things I could do to her in that dress.

Caroline appeared at her arm, dressed in a yellow extravagant dress, similar to Elena's. "Elena, we have to go."

Elena nodded to Caroline, then turned her eyes to me, all laughter forgotten. "Damon, I'm not sure this is the greatest idea for me to do."

"Relax Elena, there's nothing to say that Katherine will make an appearance today." If she had wanted Elena dead by now, she would have made a move. There was also nothing that would keep her out of my sights today.

She took a steadying breath, her delicate hands supporting her stomach. "Okay, if you think so. See you both in the crowd?"

"Sure."

"If I must." I gave her a bored look.

She raised an eyebrow, looking even more like Katherine in that costume, before she turned around towards the floats, her hair fanning out in the wind behind her. With all the residents of Mystic Falls dressed from my early years, I felt like I was watching Anastasia and Katherine walk through the busy streets.

Bonnie raised both her eyebrows at me, silently reminding me of our conversation, before disappearing off into the crowd. I slowly made my way towards the front of the crowds.

A flash of sharp blue eyes and long golden ringlets caught my eye near the far end of the crowd.

Anastasia.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Katherine sent someone. I vanished off to the edge of the crowd, and with enhanced speeds raced around to stand behind her.

"Ana."

She kept her back to me as she pretended to watch the crowd before her. "Hello Damon."

"It was a _big_ mistake for you to come here." I moved forward and stood next to her, scanning the crowd as she did.

"You know me, I love a little danger. Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? It's Founders Day, makes me feel all giddy inside. Katherine around?"

"Oh you know, here and there. I've done some digging while I've been here. Let me see if I get this right," Her head nodded to the left where Bonnie was walking, "There's the witchy best friend," I Followed her trail of direction, "There's the gorgeous ex-boyfriend Matt," I saw Vicky's brother doing heavy lifting off in the crowd, "There's Caroline, who was snooping my house the other day; bet you thought I didn't know that."

Of course I knew that she knew, that had been the whole purpose.

"And then of course there's the brother, Jeremy."

I turned my attention to Jeremy, who was sitting on top the civil war float, along with a few other students dressed in the same uniforms. "And what does this have to do with anything?"

"They're connected to Elena. And I have some friends here too. See that hot stud standing next to Jeremy?" I zoned in on the guy in the uniform next to Jeremy. Vampire.

"You do realise that I could rip your throat out in an instant?"

"And if you do, he makes the move on Jeremy. We don't want to expose ourselves now do we? I'm just showing you how easy it is to hurt the people she loves, and a little pay back for smashing my head into the floor."

I turned towards her with a hard smile, "I've hit you harder."

"Yes well, this isn't personal. Katherine wants Elena, and she's tired of waiting. If she doesn't get what she wants soon... she'll come to collect."

"Let her come. I'll be waiting. Just so you know, I will end your life in a heartbeat if anyone is hurt by your... friends. Whether I expose myself or not. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Anastasia turned to face me, looking me dead in the eye. She twitched her head to the side and I turned to see the vampire next to Jeremy jump off the float and disappear into the crowd. "Don't say I didn't warn you Damon."

She moved away from the crowds and disappeared from my sights. I was surprised. I didn't think she would accept my bluff, and I had a hinting instinct that it wouldn't be the last time I saw her.

"... And here comes Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls." I turned my attention back to the parade and saw Caroline waving politely to the crowds. Elena was smiling a knowing smile as she looked up at Caroline from a stage level below her. She turned her attention to the crowd and followed Caroline's example. I caught her gaze and gave her a small wave of my fingers. She shook her head with a smile on it and waved back.

She was definately not Katherine.

########## ########### ############## ########### ############

The Grill was packed with the lingering people from the celebrations. I spotted Elena by the pool tables, dressed in jeans and a tight singlet, out of her costume. Her hair was still in tumbling curls as she bent over the table, trying to take the shot. I was about to go bait her skills, when Jeremy brushed past me, heading for the back exit of the bar.

His hood was covering his face, looking all depressed as he pushed open the heavy door and trudged out into the night. My curiosity got the better of me.

I headed out after him and found him slumped against the brick wall in the alley way. I decided the best cause of action was not to play the part I'd confronted with him before. I was surprised to feel some form of sympathy to him. He reminded me of how I'd been when I thought Katherine had truly died in the fire.

I slumped against the wall next to him. He was about to get up when he saw me, but I pulled his arm, "Wait, just... hold on."

"What? Here to threaten me again?"

"No. Just... I know you're going through a tough time. I took away your suffering once before, I can do it again. But it's your choice."

"You don't get it to you? I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why... I still feel empty, alone... and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong."

"I'm sorry that Vicky was brought into this. My being here caused that, and I'm sorry for my part." There was no doubting the sincerity in my words. I meant it.

He nodded.

I stood up and went to head back inside, "I read that vampires don't have to feel pain. That you can just turn it off, if they shut out their humanity."

I turned back to him. "That's very true."

"Is it easier that way?"

"Is what easier?"

"Life?"

I thought about it, "Life sucks either way, Jeremy. At least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."

He nodded. "Is that what you did?"

I stopped with my hand on the door, "I did it for... I did it for a very long time. And life _was_ a lot easier."

He bowed his head before moving to get up. I didn't want him dwelling on his losses for as long as I had.

Elena was walking past the opening of the alley and spotted us. "Hey. Jeremy do you need a ride home?"

"No, Elena."

His voice still held the betrayal he felt from her, but it wasn't as harsh. He walked around her in a wide arc and disappeared around the corner.

Elena turned to me slightly confused. "What were you doing here?"

I slowly walked towards her, thinking over my attempt of advice to Jeremy. "A failed, and feeble attempt of doing the right thing.

"Which was?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not important."

"Thank you." I looked at her and saw genuine gratitude, obviously knowing I was doing something other than baiting her brother.

I gave her a small smile and brushed the loose hair strand out from her eyes. She was so much more beautiful than Katherine had ever been. "You know I came to this town wanting to collect what I wanted, not caring if I destroyed it. And today I found myself protecting it. How's that happen?"

I didn't know what to make of my actions recently. All I knew was she was the reason of my change.

"I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's just not in me."

Her fingers lightly trailed across my cheek, "Maybe it is."

"No. That was my brother's role, and yours, and Caroline's, and Bonnie's. You all have real reasons to hate me, yet you've helped me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because they did it for you. Which means somewhere along the way, you've decided that I'm worth saving. Even from the beginning, you've had a sense of care for me." I took a closer step towards her, trapped in her brown orbs. "And I wanted to thank you, for that."

Her eyes dropped to the ground, "You're welcome."

I leant towards her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. I slowly pulled back and found her eyes locked on mine, swirling and dragging me deeper down. She moved closer and touched her lips to mine. My hands found the sides of her face, her skin soft and delicate, and pulled her closer to me, furthering our kiss. She was everything to me.

And I was in love with her.

################ ################## ###################### ################

Whoot Whoot!

That chapter was a bitch to write.

Next one up shortly.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, um... well I didn't expect to write this chapter so quickly.

Sorry if the chapters a little long.

Let me know if I've written it to quick.

X x x

############# ######################## ######################### ################

Chapter Sixteen

Elena POV

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved off Tyler, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie and pushed open the doors to the night air. I pulled my bag to the side and began fishing for my keys. My jumper and spare jeans were missing. I had packed for a night at Caroline's after Founders Day, but had turned her down at the last moment. My large red jumper and jeans were gone.

I went to pull my phone out from my pocket to call Caroline, when I heard a muffled coughing, coming from behind one of the cars. I hesitantly rounded the back end of a van and found Jeremy leaning against the side... blood staining his stomach.

"Jeremy!" I shot forwards and saw to my horror, a large gaping hole, where the blood was pooling. The gargled sound coming from his mouth, told me he was choking on his own blood. I hurried, my fingers shaking violently as I dialled 911 on my phone.

"I need an ambulance to The Grill car lot." My words were as bad as my fingers.

"_An ambulance is on the way, ma'am. Can you tell us what's happened?"_

"It's my brother; he's bleeding badly, just hurry."

"Be..." Jeremy was trying to talk around the overflowing blood in his mouth.

"Jeremy? It's going to be okay."

A distant siren came from behind me, gradually getting louder. I grabbed his jumped next to him and began applying pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I could not let him die on me. I wouldn't.

The ambulance drove into the car park, forcing me to let go of Jeremy's wound and signal them. Two men jumped out from the Ambulance and raced over to where Jeremy was laying.

"Please, please just help him. You have to help him." Tears began falling fast down my cheeks, but I made sure my words were heard clearly.

"Ma'am please step back, are you family?"

I nodded and raced around to grab his hand as they loaded him on to the stretcher. I hopped in the back along with Jeremy, never letting my eyes stray from his slowly dwindling conscious. I constantly repeated the entire way to the hospital that everything was going to be okay. I began to realise I was assuring myself this more than Jeremy. He was not allowed to die on me.

I was forced to stop following the gurney when the doctors came to two double doors, my hand wrenched from Jeremy's weak fingers. "You can't go in there miss. Please. We'll let you know what his condition is soon. Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head, keeping my eyes locked on him before he disappeared from my sights around a corridor.

"Is there someone you can call?"

"Uh... Jenna. Jenna's our Aunt and guardian."

"Okay, just wait here please, and give them a call."

####### ############ ##########

"Elena?" I looked down the hall to see Caroline and Bonnie racing towards me. I had been sitting on the plastic chairs for a little over an hour, with the doctors coming out once to tell me that he was in really bad shape. Jenna had been in a state similar to mine, and was now filling out paperwork.

I stood up as they reached me and was hugged them both tightly. "What happened?"

I shook my head, new tears forming, "I... I don't know, I found him in the parking lot."

"What have the doctors said?" Bonnie's hand clamped around mine in support.

"That he's weak and that they don't know if he's going to make it." A sob pushed the lump harder in my throat, and I was enveloped into a large embrace by them both. I pulled away and looked at Bonnie with pleading eyes. "Is there something you can do? Like a spell or something."

Bonnie looked at me, like she was about to fall into tears herself.

"She doesn't know how." Damon stepped around the corner and walked towards us. "Do you?"

Bonnie hung her head. "No."

"No. Because it took Emily years to learn something like that." Damon seemed frustrated at Bonnie's lack of abilities.

She turned cold eyes on him, raising an eyebrow, "But I can take down a vampire."

A fresh wave of tears fell, bringing with it a large sob. How could they be arguing at a time like this?

Damon locked his eyes with mine, lightly placing his hands on my arms for support. "I can give Jeremy so blood-

"No, it's too risky Damon." Caroline spoke up, her face set. "Do you want to turn him?"

"It'll only be enough to heal him-

"Do it." There was nothing to argue about," it's Jeremy. I won't let him die." I locked my eyes with Damon, desperation taking control of me. "Do it."

He nodded, brushed his hands across my arms before going off to Jeremy's room.

I sank back down on the plastic chairs and put my face in my hands. He had to survive this.

I wouldn't if he didn't.

Caroline and Bonnie told me they were grabbing a coffee for me and headed off down the hall.

Damon came and stood in front of me. I looked up expectantly, stopping the last of the tears that had brimmed up in my eyes.

"It's done, you'll hear from the doctors soon enough on his recovery."

"Thank you." I stood up from my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. I remained with my arms locked around his neck for a few moments. I felt safe, and secure, and I hadn't realised until now, just how much I needed him here with me.

His hand rubbed my back soothingly, the other held the back of my head gently, as his face was pressed into my hair. "Elena? Do we need to talk about what happened before?"

"What?" I pulled back, keeping my hands on his shoulders. I had already summed up who had done this to Jeremy. "Katherine must have attacked him before I left the grill."

"What?" He looked completely confused with my analogy. "You saw Jeremy before you left. I was with you. Wait, I got you to your door. Why did you go back to the Grill?"

"What are you talking about? Were you at the Grill?" I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. I hadn't even seen him at the Grill.

"Come on, Elena. You know I was."

I pulled further away from him "When did I see you at the bar?"

"Really? Earlier, near the alley, we were talking, all feelings exposed. Come on, we _kissed_ Elena."

Now I was really confused. I had been inside, playing pool with everyone, then left the bar and found Jeremy. What was he talking about? "No we didn't"

Hurt went across his features before he retreated back inside himself. "If you want to forget it, that's fine. But I can't"

This was infuriating! "Damon, I'm telling you now, I didn't kiss you."

His face remained cold and closed off as he searched my face. Then suddenly they widened, and he turned his head to the side fitting pieces together, believing that I was telling the truth. "Oh, you've _got_ to be _kidding_ me."

"What?" I felt like I was reading a book from the centre. I had no idea what was going on, and I was not in the right state to be having this sort of thing happen to.

His words were venom as he spoke the name with such hate, "Katherine."

########### ##################################

I excused myself from the hospital, after checking in on Jeremy's sleeping form, and headed to the boarding house with Damon. Katherine had imitated me, for how long, I didn't know. No one in this town would be able to tell us apart. My chest tightened at the thought of what she might do to the rest of the people I cared about; I had a feeling Jeremy was only a taste of what she might do.

Damon had kissed me... kissed Katherine. I small sense of anger circled within me of simply the thought of her kissing him. I didn't know what to make of it. I assured myself that it was only for his concern; she'd put him through enough, hadn't she?

I hopped out of the car; eyes on my scuffing feet, a second pair of feet came into my line of vision, blocking my path. I pulled my head up, looking Damon in the eyes. His eyes were soft as they stared deep into mine. "He's going to be okay, Elena."

I let out a humourless laugh, that wasn't what was on my mind, although it damn well should have been.

He gave me a half smile, "Come here." He pulled me into his arms, simply holding me. I clung to his shirt, my head resting gently on his chest. I was worried what he might do if Katherine pushed him too far. I didn't want to lose this Damon.

Tomorrow was the celebrations after Founders day; a large barbeque in the towns park. I knew I had to go, but I would've much rather hid under my bed and waited for her to blow out of town, as quickly as she'd come.

Damon loosed his hold around me, and I reluctantly let go of him. He gave me a slightly quizzical glance before I dropped my hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we've got a vampire to burn."

His eyes narrowed as if he'd only just remembered Katherine's recent devastation. I walked past him and headed for the house.

...

"Wait, so Katherine did this to Jeremy? She's really here?"

"Careful Caroline, one might mistake your surprise to excitement." Damon narrowed his eyes at Caroline standing close to the fire place. He was right she did look a little excited.

"I'm sorry, but... I'm finally allowed to use my full strength on something. You have _no_ idea how hard it's been trying not to crush everything."

"She's more than five hundred years older than you. You'll be pinned in a second." Damon seemed almost angry that she'd even thought of being able to take on Katherine, let alone one on one.

"Can we trap her?" I was sitting on the leather arm rest of the couch opposite Damon.

"No, she'd figure it out before we even took a step. We're talking about the most deviant psychotic bitch alive, here" He drew an outline of a square in front of him, "Think outside the box."

"Well we're going to have to come up with something. Jeremy was a warning, we might not get so lucky next time." I pushed myself off the armrest and grabbed my bag, "I'm going to see Jeremy in the morning, I'll start there."

They both gave me a form of acknowledgement; Caroline let her head loll back in submission, while Damon quirked his lips and nodded thinking that was the first thing we should've done. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the barbeque."

############################### ###############################

The day was bright and sunny as I walked through the automatic doors towards the front desk. The barbeque had started half an hour ago, but I wasn't planning on heading over until I checked on Jeremy. I kept praying last night was a dream, until I woke up this morning and walked out into the hall way, seeing Jeremy's bedroom door open and empty. I swallowed the lump in my chest promising myself to act rather than think today.

"Can I help you?"

The short brunette wearing blue scrubs was sitting in the chair behind the desk, looking up at me over her glasses. I clamped my hands together in front of me, trying to control my shaking. "Yeah, um... Jeremy Gilbert? I'm his sister."

"Sure thing, room 185, down the hall to your left."

"Thank you." I walked briskly through the sterile hall, eager to see him with his eyes open... and not choking on blood. I stopped the memory just before it flooded my mind. I still couldn't face what had happened, only take it step by step. I walked through the door, my shoes making a noise, causing him to stir and flutter his eyes open.

As soon as he saw my face, he panicked.

He scrambled in the sheets, trying to back away as far as possible from me. The heart rate monitor began to beep out of control.

"Jeremy, it's me, Elena." I reached forward and grabbed his hand. I should have thought of what seeing my face would do to him, after what Katherine did to him last night. "Hey, hey it's okay."

His eyes were frozen on mine for a moment, the beeping slowly going back to normal. "Elena? Is it you?"

I gave him a weak smile, trying to reassure him, "Yeah, it's me."

"Tell me something only you would know about me."

I was about to question him, but the look on his face was unwavering. Mine would have been too. "Melissa Roberts punched you in the face in the third grade, after you kissed her."

He gave me an annoyed look, then relaxed his muscles, falling back into the pillows. He knew it was me, but I could still see the fear in his eyes. "I thought it was you at first."

"What happened?"

"I was heading across the road and then... You were standing in front of me, and we were in the parking lot. I don't know how I got there. You had this really weird look on your face, and then..."

I tightly shut my eyes, forcing the image of Jeremy from last night clear from my mind. I saw the pain in his eyes when he told me this, how he'd thought it was me.

"Jeremy, listen to me. That wasn't me. I would never hurt you." I grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, my eyes boring into his making sure he remembered that. He nodded.

I hopped on the bed next to him and curled into his side. He wound his arm around me, "I know Elena I know. It was Katherine wasn't it?"

I nodded, holding on to him tightly. I could have lost him last night.

"I should've known, but God, you're _identical_."

"There's no way you could have known, and I'm not her."

############### ############## ####### ##### ##########################

Damon POV

_1864 Mystic Falls Park_

"_Whoa, wait, wait wait," I ran out across the grass holding the football close to my chest, Stefan's voice calling from behind me, "Where did you learn this game?"_

_ I came to a halt a good distance from him and turned to face him, "A camp outside Atlanta, one of the officers picked it up from Harvard. Catch." I threw the ball with a bit of force over to where Stefan was standing. His eyes locked in on the spinning ball as his hands followed up and caught it._

_ As soon as he had it securely in his hands, he stopped. He looked to me for further instructions. This was his first time playing. I gave him a large grin and darted full speed towards him. He saw me running at me, and began to dodge around me. He was assuming it was similar to tag, as we'd played so many times around the grounds when we were younger._

_ "Wait, ah," I lunged to the side, missing him, "What are the rules?" His laughter filled the air as he dodged away from me._

_ "Who needs rules?"_

_ Both of us halted play at the sound of Katherine's melodic voice. She was walking towards us, her carriage a few paces behind her with Emily standing dutifully next to it. Her dark hair floated about her freely as she moved closer towards us. "Mind if I join you?"_

_ Stefan spun the ball in his palm as he looked upon Katherine, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Ah, well you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough."_

_ Her laugh was musical as she looked over at me, a smile playing about her lips. She took a step close to Stefan, pointing a dainty finger at his chest, "Somehow I think you play rougher."_

_ She snatched the spinning ball out from Stefan palm and darted a way across the field. I looked at Stefan's still form. "Why are you standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased." He turned his head towards me, "Well if you won't I will." I didn't stay to see Stefan's reaction. I could hear Katherine's tantalizing musical laughter trailing behind her as I pushed my feet fast, eager to catch her._

I couldn't help but remember the games Stefan and I played along these lawns as my legs carried me across the lush green grass of Mystic Falls parkland. I had to stop my mind from believing that Stefan was going to jump out of one of the bushes and wrestle me to the ground. I shut down my thoughts and focused on the different appearances and festivities of the current residences in order to keep me in the present.

Caroline's eyes darted around the surrounding areas checking for any sign of Anastasia or Katherine. "I'm assuming Subtle doesn't fit in your vocabulary, Rambo."

She rolled her eyes at me and took a step back from her patrol duty. "Happy?"

"Much better, but go scout the crowd somewhere else." I gave her a tight smile and dodged her hand that had shot out to smack my arm. "Keep your eyes open for Anastasia and Katherine."

"Really?" Her sarcasm was thick as she started heading in a different direction, "I thought I'd just sit here and twiddle my thumbs." She sent a hard smile over her shoulder.

The crowd was buzzing with summer excitement as I sifted through the crowds Nothing out of the ordinary was catching my eyes, nor Caroline's. I made my way towards the tables, trying to blend in with the ravenous children as I looked over on the other sides of the fields.

"Did you know that _Katherine_ was poking her head around the Grill yesterday?"

Bonnie came up beside me at the food tables, following me as I walked down towards the edge, scanning the foods as I went. "Well, not at the time. Not until afterwards when Elena _apparently_ hadn't seen me."

It brought back the old aggravation that it hadn't been Elena that I'd kissed, however hid it well behind my bravado firmly as I spoke. When I didn't hear a reply from Bonnie, I turned to face her. She looked curious and slightly confused, having no idea what I was talking about.

"Ahh, she didn't tell you. Well don't expect me to spill." I rose my eyebrows at her and turned back to the food.

She let it go and continued on, "Don't you want to know why she was?"

"Yes Bonnie, I would _love_ to know why Katherine put a hole in Jeremy's stomach, and hides behind her games. But we don't always have life's answers in front of us, do we? So if you've got something worthy to share, now would be the time."

"How's Jeremy?"

"He's much better, and you're welcome."

"Excuse me?" She looked like I'd just insulted her.

"For saving Jeremy, and not leaving you for the sticks when your abilities flare out. So... you're welcome." I popped a cherry into my mouth, giving her a large grin.

"No, you're welcome."

"How am I 'welcome'?"

"Because you're living to see another day. It's your fault that she's even here in the first place."

"No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?"

"It doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon. You may have Elena, and Caroline, and everybody else fooled, but not me." Her eyes turned to stone before me. "One wrong move and I'm going to take you out."

She'd become a cocky little thing. "Now you need to stop with all the witches brew, you're starting to believe you're own press."

She smiled politely at me for a moment, before her eyes turned dangerously cold.

The pain fixated directly on the front lobes of my brain. I felt like I was being branded with a flaming poker. Once again my face contorted into one of anguish, feeling as though it was white fire... and then it stopped.

I rubbed my forehead absently, remembering the intense pain as I stared at Bonnie's sweet, yet devilish smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

I narrowed my eyes down at her before she raised an eyebrow at me, and walked away towards the small brick structures. She was starting to come across as the kind of person who enjoys invoking pain on others. A little power hungry, if I must say.

I moved out of the swarming centre of the crowd, making my way over towards a railing, where I leant against; continuing the crowd scan.

Come out, come out, where ever you are...

My eyes zoned in on each person who had dark hair, or similar slender bone structure. I knew I would have to distinguish her carefully, making sure whether it wasn't Elena.

There was no way in Hell I would fall for her little ploy again. My head swam with the memory of her lips on mine. That was not Elena. That entire moment was fake, even though for the first time in my existence, I had hadn't been. And now Katherine held that moment in her hands.

Another thing she had taken from me.

It infuriated me beyond belief that I couldn't touch her in a crowd such as this. One move, one tiny move that hinted that I wasn't what everyone in this town believed me to be, and I'd be hunted down. All the major families were present, along with the easily swayed minds of the townsfolk. They had already become suspicious enough with the random 'attacks', and had begun delving down memory lane as a few rumours were tossed about; the demons have returned.

I thought it sounded poetic.

There was nothing in the crowds that looked remotely like Elena or Katherine. The phrase 'one of a kind' sent a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

A large lightning bolt jolt zapped my brain, the same intense pain Bonnie had used on me. I searched hard, a new target on mind; I knew she was a power hungry little...

_"... I've been around a long _time_ Bonnie."_

I spun my head in the direction of the voice. My eyes locked on the small brick structures where I had last seen Bonnie. Cloaking myself as much as I could in the crowd, I easily and quickly slipped past the unaware townsfolk, towards where I believed Bonnie was. That shock hadn't been directed at me. However it was powerful enough to reach me over a distance.

I appeared round the corner to find Bonnie held up against the wall by her throat. Her eyes swirling with increasing fear, that was badly masked by her cold hate. I knew who was holding her in less than a second.

"Let her go, Katherine."

##################### ############################ ###############################

I need to hear what you think people. Too long? Too rushed? Too weird? Off character? Good? Okay? Terrible? Bad? Brilliant? Horrendous?... Meh? Lol.

Next chapter already started.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys.

So just changed story to TVshows. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

################## ###############################

Chapter seventeen

Damon POV

"Let go of her Katherine."

Bonnie's terrified eyes remained locked on Katherine as she spun her head in my direction, a smile spreading out across her rose lips.

"Okay." Keeping her cat-like eyes on mine she wrenched her hand away from Bonnie's neck. She turned her figure to face me, grace like a ballerina, and rested her dainty hand on her hip.

My eyes briefly strayed from Katherine's as I checked Bonnie over, making certain that she was unharmed. Bonnie's eyes met mine as she retreated backwards away from the pillars.

"Damon, you look just adorable, almost edible." Her lips curved into a seductive smile before she passed me, brushing her finger along my chest, heading towards the crowd.

I turned and followed her, "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"Well, after last night's little drama, I wanted to play nice and join a barbeque."

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could be here any moment."

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Damon."

It was right at that moment that Katherine made a small achievement of her imitation of Elena. Mack, or whatever his name was, approached us, his eyes full of sympathy towards Katherine. "Elena."

"Matt." I had to keep my hands close to my sides, as they balled into clenched fists. I couldn't touch her here, and she knew it. "Any word about Vicky?"

Her tone matched his sympathetic one. His face fell. "No, nothing. Hey how's Jeremy doing?"

"He's doing well." Her face was soft as she looked upon him. I was slightly surprised at how well she was pulling this off.

"Yeah, I heard that his recovery was practically miraculous. You must be so relieved."

"I am, thanks Matt." My nails dug further into my palms, knowing that she was the one to put him in the hospital, and how she sounded so sincere. It took everything I had not to rip her heart out right then and there.

Matt nodded and continued past us. "Oh, his eyes are so _blue_. I don't know what she was thinking, letting _him_ go."

"You need to leave. _Now_."

"You're hurting my feelings, Damon." She continued absently wandering through the crowd. "And after you kissed me too. Well, you thought I was Elena, but..." She shrugged, and turned back towards me, seeing the hard set of my Jaw. She sighed. "Look why don't we not have a couples fight in front of all your friends. Walk with me?"

"Just tell me what you're doing?"

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable answer?" I doubted it heavily.

"What game are you playing?"

"Why? Wanna play with me?" Her eyes smouldered as her lips twisted mischievously.

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" I found myself joining in with her antics.

Her eyes dropped her playful manner, "No rules, Damon. Don't you remember?" She raised an eyebrow, the smile edging back, "No rules."

She sent me a large smile, revealing her pearly whites, and offered her hand for me to take.

I had two options; either I could ignore her, and have her doing something completely rash and unpredictable, or I could walk with her. I chose the latter.

I stepped past her, ignoring her hand, satisfied with her annoyance. I wasn't planning to play by her rules. Not anymore.

############ ##############################

I hopped out of my car, looking on at the swarming mass of people laughing, conversing, playing... It was hard to see past everything that had gone on lately and realise that everyone else had simply been living their lives as usual. If only they knew that there was another version of me, hiding in the shadows, ready to ruin their lives.

I took a deep steadying breath and headed into the crowd. I saw Bonnie stumbling away towards the tree line. I picked my pace up and followed her; her face a mask of panic.

"Bonnie? Where are you going? What's wrong?"

Her face turned towards me completely terrified causing me to stumble close towards her. Her eyes quickly ran me down from head to toe, before she slightly relaxed and rushed towards me. "Elena, thank god it's you."

"What do you mean?" I put my hands on her shoulders as she tried to calm her breathing, the panic still swirling in her eyes.

"Katherine's here." She was almost breathless.

"What!" If anyone sees another version of me in the crowd, they'd flip. "Are you okay? Did she do anything to you?" I checked her over, trying to find any gaping holes. Jeremy's bleeding stomach flashed in my head.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Just. Damon stopped her before anything could really be done."

"Damon? He's with her? Does he know it's her?"She nodded. My eyes quickly turned back to the park filled with almost the entire population of Mystic Falls. I couldn't see them anywhere. A large sense of fear bubbled in my veins at the thought of Katherine, and what she could do.

"She blocked my powers, I don't know how."

My eyes caught the back of Damon vanishing through the thick of the trees on the other side, following someone with long dark hair. I let go of Bonnie and went to run into the crowd to get to him.

Bonnie's hand clamped down on my arm, restraining me. "Elena, you can't."

"Bonnie, I have to."

"He can take care of himself." Her eyes were filled with concern for my safety.

"Just like you can take down a vampire?" I knew it was a low blow, but I didn't take time to register her offended eyes. I yanked my arm from Bonnie's grasp and raced in to the crowd.

############# ################### ########### ##############################

Damon POV

"You know that it was the vampires who cleared this area to make the park. It's too bad their trapped in that tomb."

"Why did you want them dead? You were the one who turned them in the first place." Katherine was calming walking ahead of me through the trees, heading for the other area of the park beyond it. I kept my eyes trained on her graceful form as she dreamily looked about her. There was one thing I was prepared for, waiting for; her unpredictability to do whatever she thought of.

"Ha! There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Damon. Just ask Vicky. Whoops, you can't." She sent me a sweet smile over her shoulder.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" It was sad almost knowing that she hadn't.

She turned around and faced me, looking me up and down with seductive eyes. "You have. You're stronger, meaner... sexy."

"Don't flirt with me Katherine, I'm over you." I gave her a smirk.

"Well, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise."

She had me there, and she knew it.

"Though I'll admit, it does bother me that you've fallen in love with someone else." Her face hardened slightly, her smile faulted.

"You had your chance with me, _and_ Stefan for that matter, and you screwed that royally. I have nothing left to feel for you."

She slowly walked towards me, a smile tugging her lips. "Believe what you want, Damon. But I know the truth, and deep down... so do you."

She giggled and looked deep into my eyes. "The truth? Well the truth is you're still the same _lying_, _selfish_, _manipulative bitch_ that you've always been." I watched as her face turned cold with anger, "So whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town. If you don't," My voice turned to a menacing whisper as I leant close to her face, "I will hunt you down and rip your heart out."

She sighed and looked up at me with innocent eyes. "Why can't we go back to how it was before, you were so much more fun then."

"Well the problem is Katherine, is that I _hate_ you."

Faster than my eyes could follow she ripped a tree branch off and stabbed it low into my stomach. It wasn't fatal but it tore immense pain throughout my body, causing me to double over. "I'll come find you when you've remembered who you're talking to."

I staggered over to the tree, unable to see her quick departure, and braced an arm against it for support. I took a few deep breaths, readying myself, and then yanked the branch out fast. Not fast enough; it hurt ten times more than when it went in.

"Damon!"

I looked up to see Elena pelting towards me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my arm around her shoulder, she eased me carefully to the ground. She lifted my shirt up and looked at the torn skin around the wound. "Jesus."

"See something you like? Ow." As I chuckled the healing hole rubbed against itself, causing another fleeting moment of sharp pain.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"It'll heal quickly." I looked down at it, already noticing the fast skin stitching itself back together.

"That's not what I meant." She looked up at me with sombre eyes.

I sighed, frustrated with myself for letting this happen. "I was trying to figure her out, playing along... I let her get to me."

Caroline bounded into view. "Everything okay I tried to track her but- God, Damon, cover up."

"Why, Caroline? Want what you can't have?" I gave her a bitter smile, only to gasp out in pain as Elena deliberately pushed down on my stomach, giving me a tight lipped smile.

"I'm not the one with a crazy ex on the loose. Better watch out Elena, looks like Katherine's trying to steal your man."

Elena rolled her eyes and rocked back on to her feet, standing up. "Yeah well, where ever she is, she's made her point. I'm going to go check on Bonnie, she seemed pretty shook up. Let me know when you guys are done."

I smoothed my hand over my stomach, feeling the unbroken skin beneath it, before I jumped up. I turned to see Caroline looking at me with serious eyes. "What? You worried I'm going to fall for her tricks?" I gave her a devilish smile.

"That's not what's happening here."

"Isn't it? Come on aren't you a little bit scared that I'll drop off the deep end?" Toying with Caroline was helping distract me from almost doing just that, a few minutes ago.

"If Elena is anyway harmed-

"What? You'll run at me?" She shook her head. "What's it going to be? A fight to the death? Stake your claim." I pretended to feign from left to right, lifting my fists up in a mock fight.

"Why would I fight you?"

"Why not? _I'd_ fight me."

"I've got a feeling, by the end of this I'll want to rip you apart." She let out a humourless chuckle and shook her head.

"Don't you worry Caroline my dear. Our bonds of friendship... are _unbreakable_."

"You're an ass."

"And you're... you." I shrugged. Her brooding attitude was reminding more and more of Stefan.

"She's going to try and break you, and from the looks of things she's already started the first crack in the plaster."

"What are you talking about? I'm as solid as a vault."

"Yeah well, to me it seems like she's got the combination." She took a few steps towards me, her eyes earnest for me to grasp the seriousness of it. "And how you respond to her will cause a reaction. I just hope it's not the wrong one."

"You're getting surprisingly wise in your very... short... existence so far." When had this happened? I rolled my eyes as I saw a hint of smugness about her features and headed off to find Elena.

##################### ############################# ############################

Elena POV

After I apologised to Bonnie, who had surprisingly understood my actions, I headed over to the hospital to check in of Jeremy. I had felt the impact of the wall tumbling down between us this morning as I had our old sibling connection between us. Although I hated the fact that we'd reconnected because of his near death experience and vampire dilemmas. Life wasn't as simple as it had once been, although if it had been, I probably would have lost Jeremy all together.

I knocked quietly on the door and found Jenna slumped asleep on the hard plastic chair next to his bed. He looked up as I walked in, his eyes narrowing still unsure of my identity.

I sighed. "Melissa Roberts punched you," I watched as his eyes softened. "Do I need to have a code word or something?"

"Maybe. We can feel like we're 007 agents, like when we were kids." He laughed as he remembered. I thought back to when Jeremy was seven and I was nine, how we'd run about the house with cardboard walkie talkie's. I smiled and went to sit in the opposite chair.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jenna startled me by abruptly waking from her uncomfortable slumber. She scratched the side of her head as her eyes weakly fluttered, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Do you want me to grab you some coffee?"

"Jenna you don't have to stay here, I'm fine."

She pointed her finger towards Jeremy in what almost seemed a drunken manner due to her groggy state, "You, shut up. No I'll grab it, Elena I need wake up my ass, thanks though."

Jeremy and I both smirked, and I stole her seat just as she headed out into the hall. "Has she been here all day?"

He grabbed the remote and flicked the television off, "Yeah, she began stressing me out because she was fussing so much. I was tempted to have one of the nurses sedate her."

I wanted to scold him, but I couldn't hold back the small laugh that escaped my lips.

"What happened today?"

My face instantly dropped. It had been nice to simply forget about everything supernatural and just converse like we used to. As much as I wanted to keep him out from all this, I couldn't see a way how to. "Nothing as bad as last night."

"Did Katherine show?" I didn't have to answer him for him to know the answer. "Is everyone okay?"

"Well, Damon suffered a little. She staked him in the stomach."

"Ouch."

"Yeah and apparently she did another number from last night. Bonnie told me she'd spoken to Matt and a few other people." Thankfully no one had called me up screaming or been suspicious. That just scared me even more, knowing she could pull my personality off so easily.

"Hey, I was doing some thinking; you know dad's old cabinet in the garage?"

"...Yeah?"

"Well I went searching through it the other day and found his Journal."

"So it wasn't only mine that you snooped through?" He gave me a look, "Okay, okay. Go on."

"Well, it might be a good idea to flip through, see if you can find anything helpful."

I thought about it. Dad had been into legends and folklore of small towns and reserves. It was his entire life's work, even making it as a professor at the Virginia University. His superstitions were always tamed by our mum and her journalism, a practical straight forward woman, who always found a logical reason to dismiss some of dad's assumptions and stories. "I'll have a look. It sounds like the only place I have to start."

Jenna came back in and I stood up, giving her the seat back. "When are you getting out, anyway?"

"Doctor's are doing a routine check on me again in the morning, and then Jenna's going to sign me out." Jenna smiled at him over her coffee.

"Okay, we'll I see you tomorrow then. I'll see you at home Jenna?" I had my hand on the door frame, half out in the hallway.

"Not for a few hours." Jeremy went to protest but was silenced with a 'no argument' look from her. I smiled and nodded at Jeremy before I disappeared from their sites.

####################### ########################## ################################

Damon POV

After Caroline left the boarding house, finally deciding to return home for the day, I was grateful for the alone time. I stood there for a moment, my arm resting above the fire place, as my eyes followed the flames licking along the wood.

It hurt to admit to myself that I had been affected by Katherine's appearance today. Seeing her playful smile, the dare in her eyes... I hadn't expected to still feel undeniably drawn to her. It tore me apart when I'd first learnt of the truth of her death, and all I could make myself feel when I saw her, spoke to her was anger. I hated her intensely. And I knew it was because she still had a hold over me. That she could still dig down deep within me and wrenched open my love for her that I thought it'd ended... That she could still make me feel after she'd thrown it on the ground.

I walked over to the Bottle of bourbon and poured myself a glass. As I went to turn towards the couch, I felt her, rather than saw her sitting a few paces away from me. "Very brave of you to come here."

I slowly turned my head to the side and took in her graceful composure as she sat delicately with her legs crossed in the corner of the leather couch. Her dark curls tumbled down over her shoulders. "I wanted to say goodbye."

I scanned her calm features, seeing know devilish qualities or playful games beneath the surface. "Leaving so soon?"

"I know where I'm not wanted." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she spoke.

"Don't pout. It's unattractive on a woman your age." I took a swig from the tumbler I held between my fingers.

"Ouch."

I wasn't going to stand there and continue playing her games. I placed the glass almost roughly on the table and turned away from her, heading for the stairs.

She flashed in front of me, blocking my way. "What? no goodbye kiss?"

"Why don't I kill you instead?"

Her lips twitched, letting out humourless noise.

I looked at her with hooded eyes, tired of her antics, "What are you doing here?"

"Just dodging, curiosity, et cetera."

"I'm better than thematic one liners, Katherine. What are you up to?"

"Trust me Damon. When I'm up to something, you'll know it." She took a step towards me, "Come on, Kiss me, or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know you're only capable of one" Her eyes strayed to my lips as she leaned closer.

I took a step back and turned away, turning my back on her.

I was flattened to the ground in an instant, her hand slowly moving up my chest as I lay their impassive, staring past her towards the ceiling. "My sweet... innocent... Damon." She leaned down, her breath gently fanning across my face.

I let my anger take control, and with blinding speed flipped her onto her back and looked down at her, my hand at her throat.

Her eyes were momentarily shocked, but then they locked with mine, and a slow seductive smile spread across her rose lips. I looked down at her, hate burning fiercely in my eyes, my hand itching to snap her slender neck. She was a monster. She had almost sucked me dry for one hundred and forty-five years. She'd dragged me through the dirt. She'd played games with my head... And she'd made me fall in love with her.

I kissed her.

I roughly kissed her lips, forcing her mouth to open for mine. She kissed me back just as eagerly, her hands clutching at me, pulling me closer to her. I hungrily kissed my way along her jaw and neck, her tiny frame moulding to mine, making me feel every line, every luscious curve of her body. Her skin tasted just as I remembered, she felt the exact way I'd last touched her, I greedily kept her pinned beneath me; she was air and I had been underwater for far too long.

She threw our bodies off the floor and pinned me against the wall. I was utterly powerless towards her as she pulled back and ripped my shirt open, her eyes remaining locked on mine. I spun us round and pinned her to the wall, pressing into her, keeping her trapped. I had to have her.

I spun us and forcefully scattered the papers off the table, my forgotten drink shattering, I lifted her onto the table and began hungrily kissing her neck once more. It stirred every raw emotion within me; lust, anger... love.

And all I felt in return was pure need.

I took a shallow breath and managed to painfully restrain my hands from continuing along her body. I could hear nothing but our ragged breathing. "Ok, wait. Wait. Brief pause."

She exhaled in a huff and pushed me off her, causing me to stagger backwards. Her top hung in tatters revealing her black lacy bra, her eyes back on the defence.

"I have a question. Answer it and its back to fireworks and rockets and back to glares. Answer it right... I'll forget the last one hundred and forty-five years I've spent missing you, I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment. See we have the time, that's the beauty of eternity," I closed the distance between us and stroked her face delicately with my hands, my fingers slightly shaking. "I just need the truth, just once-

"Stop." Her voice was a whisper as she held her hand up, her eyes closing. "I already know your question, and its answer." I searched her face, her beautiful jewelled eyes as they stared back into mine.

"The truth is... I've never loved you."

The wind was knocked out of me as I felt what was left of my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"... It was always Stefan."

######################## ################################# ####################

Come guys, you know I had to do it.

Turn those frowns upside down, next chapters pretty juicy.

Please review

:):):)


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sure this is what everyone's been waiting for...

Read the chapter and you'll find out what I'm talking about.

################################# #################################

Chapter eighteen.

Elena POV

I dumped my keys on my dresser and hung my jacket in the closet. I let my body carry me to my bed where I slumped down on the edge. My hands were stiff, my legs were sore, and my hair clung slick against my face. Katherine had a plan, a game, that she had already begun; and we were all pawns, useless against the movements of the board. I felt like my life had been thrown down a well, spiralling out of control, since my parents had passed.

I turned my head to the side table and reached for the photo of them in the silver frame. They had kept everything normal, kept away the evil, kept me and Jeremy tucked safely from the world in a bubble. Now that they had gone, that bubble had burst, and we were all helpless against the world beyond it.

But I couldn't imagine my life going back normal. As much as I wish it to return, there was nothing that appealed to me there. Yes, Damon had turned my life upside down, like a tornado running through town, but the spin was what kept me moving. I thought now to when Bonnie had told me that Katherine was at the barbeque, and seeing Damon walk away after her. It had triggered something within me; first came the terrorising fear, then panic, then the anger. But what didn't surprise me anymore, was the jealous that had raged war within me, and the concern for Damon. I hadn't known what to make of it at the time, as I was acting rather than thinking. But it pained me to know that Damon was following the one woman he loved into the trees, leaving me behind.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. As I reached to answer it, Caroline's name flashed across the screen. "Hey Caroline."

"Elena," Her voice was stressed and frantic, "it's Damon. Katherine's done something and," I could barely understand a word she was saying, it was so quick and panicked.

"Caroline, slow down. What's happened?"

"Damon. He was acting really weird when I came to get something from the boarding house, he started mumbling something about Wickery Bridge, and then he took off."

"Okay, okay, it's okay."

"No, Elena, it's not okay. He looked really messed up. I'm going to go in to town to find him."

Her voice was shaking.

"Okay. Stay at the boarding house to see if he comes back. You have to talk him down, Caroline. I'll check Wickery Bridge." I hung up and raced for my keys and jacket. From the sounds of things, Katherine had finally broken Damon.

...

I jumped out of the car outside the trees before the bridge. The night air was harsh like ice as I donned my jacket and look about my surroundings. "Damon!"

There was no answer. I headed through the trees, searching as I went, towards the opening where the bridge was. I stumbled out, about to yell his name again when I found him standing down the bank, staring out at the still water. "Damon?"

He slowly turned his head in my direction, but didn't see me clearly; his eyes distant and impassive. I pushed through the shrubbery and stood a few paces away from him, my voice quiet as it broke the night's silence, "Damon?"

He turned his head back towards the water edge. I had never seen him like this. I didn't think anyone had seen this side of him. He looked down at his fingers. I followed his gaze and saw his lapis ring slowly twirling between them.

"Stefan didn't deserve what happened to him," His voice was calm, quiet, matching the night's presence. "He deserved to live. He deserved a life without this, this burden... and he got his wish." His voice was almost giddy.

"ARE YOU HAPPY, BROTHER!" his voice vibrated off the cool air, the water's surface; I jumped back a step. He was completely ripped open, raw.

I went to speak but his calm, small voice returned, "I always thought she was beauty itself, that Stefan wasn't worthy of her, that he wasn't strong enough... that his love wasn't enough for her. She played me like a fool."

"Damon, whatever Katherine has done," I slowly took a step towards him, "don't let it destroy you."

"Why not?" he shrugged, "I let her destroy Stefan." a tired smile came to his lips, "He had... He had no idea what she'd done to him. And he was smart enough to end it at that. End it before we both went down the same road... He was everything to me, once."

"Damon, don't do this to yourself. Stefan wouldn't want to see you... in this much pain."

He sniffed and looked back down at his ring, "I killed Stefan, I made him help me try to free her from the carriage... I told him it was _his_ fault that she was taken," He looked back out at the water, "and he died because of that blame. I blamed him, and he died for redemption."

"No, Damon. Katherine did this to him." He had to relieve himself from this guilt. "Katherine did this to you both."

His eyes flared with a spark of hate, "You know the real reason I hated him? It was because she turned _him_. It was only meant to be me."

His eyes, once again, turned distant. "I was nothing to her, nothing. I turned against my brother for her, and I meant nothing to her. Do you know what it's like, to love someone for almost three lifetimes, give up everything for them; your family, your life, your honour, all for nothing?" He turned his head slightly towards me, a tear running down his cheek, "I was okay with that. I'd already done that in my first life. But to watch my brother do it, to hate my brother for it... is unforgivable. The brother who was worth nothing survived, while the brother who was everything died."

"That's not true Damon. You're worth everything." I felt the lump rise in my throat. "You're worth everything to me."

He looked down at the ground between us before turning his gaze back to the water, "It was here, you know. Right here. Stefan took off his ring and threw it into the water. He died in my arms. I should have stopped him. I should have been selfish enough to stop him. I should have been selfish enough to force him to spend eternity with me." His eyes stared at nothing, lost in memory.

I took another few steps towards him "...The night that my parents died, I blew off family night so I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery Bridge, and that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that."

"You don't understand. Every day for one hundred and forty-five years, I told myself that as soon as I had her, all of it would be worth it. That what I'd done, wouldn't matter anymore. That I'd be free from him... that I would have _won_. And then you show up," He turned his eyes towards me "... looking exactly like her. I thought for a while that you were her, that I had found her, but then I got to know you... and I realised, that I don't deserve you."

"Damon, you've got to forgive yourself. Katherine did what she did to you and Stefan, to a lot of people." I grabbed the ring from his fingers, "You could take this, and do what Stefan did; you could toss it into the water and wait for the sun to rise. Or you can forgive yourself, put it back on, and continue on, and prove to yourself every day, that you do not mean nothing, that your better than Katherine ever treated you, and that you deserve everything."

He dropped his gaze from mine. "Damon, look at me." I felt my eyes well up as I placed my hands on either side of his face, forcing his eyes back to mine. "I'm not Katherine, I'm Elena and I _love_ you. Please don't do this." I felt a tear drop from my eye, and race down the side of my face.

Damon's lips slightly shook, "But I don't deserve you."

I stared deep into his eyes, "Yes you do. Because _I_ deserve _you_."

I pulled his face down and crushed my lips to his. I gently kissed his lips, feeling another tear escape down my face. With all the strength I had, I pulled away and let my hands drop. I stared up into his eyes, "But it's your choice."

It took everything I had to step back and turn away from Damon. I let the tears freely fall as I walked back towards where I'd come from.

"Elena,"

My heart raced as he spoke my name. I slowly turned around and looked back at him, letting him see the tears that I couldn't hold back.

He slid the ring on his finger, keeping his eyes locked on mine, as he quickly closed the distance between us. His hand cupped my chin and pulled my lips back to his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hungrily. His lips were soft as they pressed into mine, gently running his tongue along my top lip. I felt as though I was floating.

His hands gently cupped my face, holding it like it was the most breakable thing in the world, and pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. His eyes burned into mine, concealing nothing.

"I love you, Elena."

...

Damon didn't take his eyes off me the entire way back to the boarding house. I kept sneaking glances at him as I drove carefully along the roads. He said he _loved_ me. _Me_, not Katherine. I wouldn't let my mind bare to think of what might had happened, had Damon thrown the ring into the water. I pulled up outside the boarding house and hopped out.

As I hopped out of my car I noticed Damon's statue presence, his eyes fixed on the wide open door of the house.

Caroline.

I raced in, one step behind Damon, and found the ornaments and furniture scattered across the place.

"Caroline?" Damon's voice echoed off the empty walls, to no answer. Glass and stone crunched under my feet as I made my way over Damon's once whole possessions. I reached the living room to find more destruction.

"What happened?"

"Katherine happened." His eyes narrowed in, scanning the mess around him. "Caroline?"

"Where is she?" I had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Not here that's for sure."

"Was Katherine after something?" I turned my attention to the scattered crystal, that had once been Damon's bourbon goblets.

Damon crouched to the floor and traced a set of claw marks with his finger tips. "There was definitely a struggle."

"Do you think she has her? Why?"

"Honestly? I hope not. And if she does, we have zero chance of finding out, until she wants us to."

########################## ########################## ###################

Soooo... cliff hanger much?

Please oh please review. I'm nervous that it was all wrong.

Sorry its not as long.

x x x


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year!  
Hope you're all safe and well.**

**Okay sorry guys about not adding a new chapter in the last couple of days. Lets just say that it's Wednesday, and I'm still in the process of recovering from the weekend. I got really annoyed the other night because I completely forgot what I had planned to write for this chapter. But not to worry, as the recovery has gone on, everything has come back to me. **

**I do not own Vampire Diaries; L.J. Smith does – making her one very lucky lady. I'm profoundly jealous that she has met the cast of the show. **

##################################### ########################################

Chapter nineteen

"How can we find her?"

My hands were wringing themselves together as I paced about the room. Caroline had been taken by Katherine. But why? Damon had been vague about the details on what Katherine had said to him earlier, but it was enough to tell me that she had proved a point by being able to get under his skin. But why take Caroline? She was virtually harmless to Katherine. Was it a stab at me?

Was she trying to get to me?

"She won't do anything permanent to her... yet. Otherwise we would have found her corpse rather than the evidence of it. She has her for a reason, for leverage... and I don't think we're going to find out why until she wants us to know."

Damon was slowly clawing through the destruction of his once possessions, trying to find anything we could go on.

I felt utterly helpless. I couldn't do anything except let my mind spin with worst possible scenarios of what was happening to Caroline. I slumped on the couch and let my head fall into my hands. I felt Damon's hand brush my hair back. Leaning into him, I could smell his scent through his shirt; musky yet sweet. It was tantalizing.

He pulled me up closer and held my head to his chest, his fingers absently combing through my hair. I had expected him to be mocking and uncaring about Caroline's disappearance, but he had been quiet and serious as we'd discussed our options and assumptions.

I had begun to believe he'd developed some form of bond with her since she started her new life. Something that made me believe that he cared for her on a protective level.

I would do anything to have her back alive.

My mind was alert and on guard, but my body felt unresponsive and drained as I was curled up to Damon. My conscience was screaming at me to run through the streets calling her name, searching every alley, every building, until we found her. But I knew Damon was right; nothing we did would be useful, until Katherine came to us.

And to be honest with myself, I was petrified of that meeting.

Damon POV

"_Why Mr Salvatore, I never knew you could dance."_

_ Katherine's golden dress twisted around her as I spun her out from me. Her eyes danced underneath the low dim chandelier of the ballroom court. I pulled her back towards me, her delicate frame close enough to feel entirely as I waltzed us around the room._

_ "My brother's still upset, that you chose me to escort you." Stefan stared upon us from over Rosaline's shoulder as he spun her closer towards us._

_ Katherine gave a small smile, her eyes gleaming beautifully, "Well Stefan needs to concede that his older brother is a better dancer." Her eyes followed mine and her gentle brows rose, "Huh, looks like he's found someone else to occupy his time."_

_ Curiously I turned my gaze to see Stefan walking hand in hand away from us, with a woman whose hair was as dark and beautiful as Katherine's, her figure just as slender, wearing jeans and a blue shirt. Her head turned to look at me over her shoulder as they walked towards a side door._

_ "Elena?"_

_ I let go of Katherine and walked towards her. Katherine's hand slid up my chest to gently stop me. "Damon, don't."_

_ I brushed past it and picked up my pace, following as the door floated closed. _

_ I swung open the door and walked found myself in Mystic Falls Grill. I looked around and saw that the scene had changed. It was no longer 1864. I looked down to find my tuxedo replaced with my jeans and leather jacket._

_ Elena was holding a pool cue facing me. "It's your turn."_

_ I went to walk towards her, but stopped shocked to see Stefan cut in front of me and take the pool cue off her, "Be prepared to lose."_

_ She pulled him close by his riding coat, his dress attire the same since I'd last seen him, and locked his lips to her. I felt my jealousy fire within me. "It hurts, doesn't it?"_

_ In shock I turned to the side to see Katherine looking upon me, sympathy and hurt swimming in her eyes. "Now you know how I feel."_

_ I turned back towards to where Stefan and Elena were and found myself, once again, in the ballroom face to face with Katherine. _

_ "You love me, forever. And we'll be together... forever." She gently placed her hand on my cheek and pressed her cold lips to mine._

I woke with a start, slightly jolting Elena's sleeping form, curled against me on the couch. She lightly woke and adjusted her head on my chest. I felt instantly calm as my hand smoothed her hair, knowing she was with me.

"Hey, you okay?" Her voice was just as sweet and heavenly as she woke.

"Yeah, just a bad dream is all. Go back to sleep." My hand smoothed further along her hair, combing easily through the tangles of her luscious curls.

My eyes flashed open, and I was across the room in an instant, fangs bared.

Katherine sat up easily, a wicked smile stretching across her lips. "Way too easy."

"Katherine." I reigned in the panic as I realised Elena was missing. "Where's Elena?"

"Oh god, really? You just ruin the excellent dream moment by thinking of her."She saw my advancing form and held a hand up. "She's asleep, upstairs. I just wanted to have a little fun." Her eyes looked over me seductively up and down.

I felt nothing but pure disgust and hatred towards her.

Trusting her word I ventured further, however doubting she'd give me an honest answer. "Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?"

She quizzically looked at me, "I think the question here is; why did you? For Elena?" Her eyes turned hard as she came to her conclusion, "No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?" She raised an eyebrow as she questioned me, daring me to deny it.

I flashed in front of her, raising my hand and brushing it gently across her cheek bone. My voice soft, "What is it, about you that makes me still care?"

Her eyes gleamed just as they had in the dream, and her lips pulled in a satisfied smile.

I felt my own form into a smirk, knowing how easily I could fool her back. I let out a hard laugh, "Wow. Really, Katherine? You think you mean that much to me?" I clenched my hand around her throat and slammed her into the stone wall. She winced at the force of it.

Anger left a bitter taste on the back of my tongue, my conscience begging me to end her; but I didn't have a weapon, and she would survive my blows... unfortunately. "Where is Caroline?"

She let loose a devilish smile and with effort, pried my fingers away and threw me off her. "You forget that I'm a lot older than you, Damon. Rational thinking was never one of your forte's." She turned her back to me and began running her fingers along the mantel, her eyes scanning each occupant in Zachery's photo frames. "Caroline is safe, for now. God, it seems as though yours and Stefan's good looks were carried on. Who's this delicious thing?"

I didn't bother looking at the person she was talking about. I was waiting for her next move.

She let her head loll back in boredom and turned towards me, "It's all part of the game, Damon; Caroline will be free when I have what I want."

"And what exactly is that Katherine? You've been avoiding that question since you got here. Afraid you mightn't get it?" I let a cocky grin spread out across my face as I watched her face lose its perky form.

"You`re asking the wrong questions. I'll be at the Grill tonight, meet me there. Somewhere safe, crowded. Somewhere you won't touch me." With that she raised her eyebrow, and darted out the front door with inhuman speed.

I should have ripped her throat out when I had the chance.

Elena.

I raced up the stairs as fast as my legs could go, stopping when I came to the slightly open doorway of my room. I swung the door open slowly, hesitant of what I might find, only to see Elena peacefully curled up above the sheets.

I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips as I took in her angelic, unharmed form. I barely jolted the bed as I lay down next to her, brushing a loose strand away from her eyes. She lightly woke to my touch, and I waited for her to focus on her surroundings.

"Hey," Without warning she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled herself closer to me. I waited for her to curl up against me before my arm dropped around her waist and hoisted her tighter to me.

Pulling her chin up to face me I found myself lost in her luminous brown eyes. Her eyes softened and a gentle smile rose to her lips as she leant forward, pressing her lips to mine.

Our kiss quickly intensified, her lips parting for mine. I pulled her on top of me, her legs straddling my hips, never once breaking our kiss. My heart began to soar at the slightest touch of her skin. She pulled back slightly and simply stared into my eyes.

She was unbelievably stunning; inside and out.

My hand pushed back the dark waves that had fallen over the side of her face, her skin soft to touch. Even this much distance between us required effort. I gently pulled her back to me and rolled us, pinning her beneath me. I felt a slight shudder rock through me as her fingers grazed beneath my shirt, lightly scratching low on my stomach. Her lips opened and her tongue slid dangerously along my top lip. We rolled again so she was back positioned above me; her thighs warm through the thick material of my jeans.

I wanted her now.

I felt her smile as she kissed me, my hands riding her shirt higher as my hands brushed along her sides.

Her hands halted, her lips froze.

She tore our lips apart and sat up, eyes darting about the room in confusion. "Err... When did we move to a room?" Her hand rose to her forehead, "Am I dreaming?"

I gave a low chuckle, and watched as she turned her head, trying to hide the rouge in her cheeks, "This is very real, Elena. Although..." I instantly felt the mood kill as I thought about how she got here. I went to tell her about Katherine but held my tongue.

Elena would panic instantly if she knew Katherine had been here while she was sleeping. "I moved you from the couch to somewhere I thought would be more... comfortable." I felt the grin spread across my face as her own wicked glint came to her eyes.

I saw the alert shoot back in to action as her heart rate resumed its steady beat and her expression became flat. "Caroline."

Even when she wasn't here, Caroline was killing my moods. I held back the growl rising in the back of my throat from annoyance towards her; definitely one of the most inconvenient times for Caroline to be playing the role of damsel in distress. As I looked at Elena, I decided it was best if I didn't mention Katherine's visit or her appearance at the Grill later on.

"What are you thinking?"

My eyes regained focus on Elena's slightly narrowed ones. "I have an idea."

"Oh? Care to share?"

No. You'll most likely think of some incredibly stupid way to be involved, and get hurt. "Katherine's little stunt with Caroline won't be kept in the dark. She likes to flaunt her work, she'll show herself. And when she does, I'll trap her."

"Ah, Damon? How exactly do you plan to do this?"

Her face was doubtful. "Elena, trust me. This, what I have planned for Katherine, is my forte."

I watched her carefully as she put two and two together. I didn't miss the slight shudder or flash of fear that came to her eyes. To soothe her, I rubbed my hand up the side of her thigh. However instead of easing her, I felt my heart race again, feeling the mood change back to what it was before.

Her eyes remained distant as she stayed focused on her thoughts; clearly it was only me who thought the mood was still there. She removed herself from me, causing a groan to escape my lips in protest. _Damn you, Caroline._

I sat up and leant back on my elbows watching as Elena resumed the same pacing she had last night. I started thinking on how my idea of a trap would go through. The only thing I knew that could hold a vampire down was Vervain, a stake, and, "What's Bonnie doing today?"

Elena halted her pacing and narrowed her eyes as she glanced at me. Okay, so she wasn't happy about the idea of the little witch being involved. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"I have to fun around to find a few things for this little trap of mine. Are you right to keep yourself out of harm's way until I get back?" I highly doubted it as soon as the words left my mouth. Knowing Elena, she'd most likely feel the need to be involved somehow, and I was not stable with the idea of her getting in to trouble in the process. Usually in this situation I'd have Caroline keep her occupied, and I needed Bonnie's help. Jeremy.

He owed me a favour anyhow.

I felt my lips curl in a wicked smile, as I thought of the only way of getting his and Bonnie's number from Elena's phone. With inhuman speed I flashed to where Elena was turning around to continue her pace, startling her for a moment. "What-

I didn't let her finish as I gently pulled her towards me and kissed her. She seemed surprised at the suddenness of it, and I let my hands travel under her shirt, tentatively brushing my fingers up and down her skin.

It worked like a charm.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me tighter to her. I could feel every curve of her body as she pressed into me, and it took everything I had to not throw her on the bed and not take her right then and there. My hand grazed down the side of her hip, sliding slightly below inside the hem of her jeans. Her skin was blistering hot and warmed my fingers. My other hand began to edge her phone out from her pocket inch by inch, until it fell into my palm. I pocketed it and resumed my focus entirely on Elena's lips and body pressed up against mine.

I spun us round and went to lean her back onto the bed, but felt her palm flatten against my chest, and her lips reluctantly pull away. I looked deep into her eyes, wishing to compel her to do as I said. But I could never do that to her. "Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and took a step around me, accidently brushing up against me, due to the close proximity I'd cornered her in to. I had to adjust myself before I followed her out the door.

Elena POV

Caroline, Caroline, Caroline. For the first few rounds of pacing, I came up blank on how to find her. I knew almost nothing about her captor, other than she was out to mess with Damon's head, and after me. It didn't exactly give me anything to go by.

She had lived at the Salvatore estate in 1864 when she'd supposedly been taken to the tomb. Where was that house now? What had happened to its contents? Could there be something in the town library that related to it?

"I have to fun around to find a few things for this little trap of mine. Are you right to keep yourself out of harm's way until I get back?" Damon's cool voice barely broke through my train of thought. I had something to work with here; I had found a lead to go on. What about what Jeremy had said about Dad's old box in the garage. As I thought about what I could do, I knew Damon would highly oppose to my involvement. If he even thought I was attempting to poke around Katherine's past, I'd be chained downstairs to the cellar until he had finished his so-called trapping plan.

I came face to face with Damon as I turned to continue pacing. I instantly put up my defence; could vampires read minds? "What-

His lips crushed to mine as he pulled me close to him. I was caught off guard entirely; I had been deeply immersed in thoughts that I didn't even register Damon's sudden mood change. At least he was occupied with this rather than trying to figure out what was going on in my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper, letting my tongue taste his delicious lips before they parted, and let me in.

My thoughts were obliterated as Damon's hands began running along my skin beneath my shirt. His tongue began to dance with mine, with resulted in forming dangerous thoughts of what else he could do with it. My breath hitched as his hand slid down my hip and lightly burned beneath the hem of my jeans. Everything was aching, I needed him. I wanted him.

But if I had him now, I would without a doubt find my mind entirely lost, and most likely find I had no recollection of scavenging plans. I had work to do, even though I badly wanted him to finish his right now.

It took everything I had to place my hand upon his chest and push him slightly back. My breathing was out of pace, my heart racing a thousand miles an hour. It scared me that he could make me feel this way; something I'd never felt before. Not even with Matt.

"Can you do that for me?" His blue piercing eyes were hypnotic, but I knew this was no compulsion. It was just the way I fell into his depths.

I nodded.

Taking a steadying breath I edged past him, consciously aware of his eyes trained on me as we brushed up against one another, before I headed to the door.

"I'll meet you down at the door." His voice trailed out from the room as I walked down the hallway to the large curving staircase. As I reached the bottom stair my foot fumbled as I almost twisted my ankle on a broken marble piece that was once a statue. My hand instinctively grabbed the railing to prevent my fall. I lifted my foot gingerly away from the piece and saw what was left of a side of a man's face carved out of the stone. The shape of the eye resembled Damon's but the Jaw seemed broader. I slightly moved it to the side with my toe, away from the entrance to the stair case, knowing I was bound to trip over it again if it wasn't moved.

I checked my pocket to call Jeremy and found it empty. I walked over to where the couch was and began searching down behind the cushions and the nearby tables. _Where had I put it?_

"Looking for this?"

I turned startled to see Damon with a smirk holding my phone. "Thanks."

I went to reach for it but he held it out from my grasp, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Technically I was merely rummaging through old family possessions and going to the library, so I wasn't lying when I said, "Promise."

His eyes narrowed slightly, but eventually handed me the phone, content with my answer.

I wasn't lying. Was I?

###################### ############################ ###############################

So there was a very minor Damon & Elena moment. Don't worry, for those of you who wish to see more communication between them that will be coming up in the next couple of chapters when Elena discovers a few things from Katherine's past as well as Damon's.

Next chapter begins to involve Jeremy a lot more into the world of the supernatural, much to Elena's previous protest. It's inevitable, it cannot be ignored.

Katherine _will _be having a POV in the next couple of chapters, just to shed some light on her side of things. Hopefully will keep you guys intrigued.

Please Review. Need as much feedback as possible. :P :P


	20. Chapter 20

I am sooo sorry it has been a while since I have posted anything up. These last few weeks have been a fair bit hectic, and I haven't found the time to write.

I know its not a good enough excuse, but hopefully you'll forgive me.

Enjoy.

Chapter twenty

As my hand went to the handle, the door sprung open, Jeremy standing face to face with me. I thought he was on the way out, but he simply stepped aside and waited for me to walk through the door. Damon murmured something too soft for me to hear as I turned slightly to see him off. He rolled his eyes at Jeremy, standing there waiting for me.

"So I'll see you later?" I wasn't sure when he was planning to be finished with... whatever he was doing.

Damon nodded and gave me a sly wink before heading back towards his car. What was he up to? My eyes went to follow the car down the road, but were granted with a door shut in my face. I turned to see Jeremy giving me a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So when did you start looking at _him_ like that?"

I rolled my eyes and headed towards where the garage door was. I could sense his smirk as he trailed along behind me. I didn't know how to answer that question. And if I could, I didn't know what his reaction would be. I let my own lips twist into a smirk at the thought of him using his rare brotherly protection over me. I'd never believed Jeremy to be the type to defend my honour, maybe when we were six, but not since we entered high school.

He'd never exactly had anyone as threatening as Damon, to defend me from.

"So, where is Dad's stuff?"

All the things we'd kept over the years was towering over me as I walked through the cluttered garage. My old pink doll house, our first bikes, broken skate boards, old clothes, sports gear, and the boxes labelled in Mum's ridiculously bad handwriting made me feel like I was digging for a needle in a hay stack.

Jeremy eased himself around the piles, careful not to topple anything over, and headed towards dad's old baseball gear. He skilfully wedged a dusted and battered box from the shelf, before manoeuvring his way back towards where I was. I followed him through the house to the kitchen table where he dumped the box and began pulling the items out.

The box mainly contained Dad's old text books and work books, labelled according to the culture, town or legend. The bindings and covers all withered and decayed from age.

I didn't know exactly what I was looking for amongst this mess. What I needed was information on Katherine's past. I began staking the books closest to me into a pile. "Jeremy can you read through these, tell me what you find. I need to go to the library."

"I'll come."

I paused briefly in confusion as I donned my jacket. "Why? I just need to check something out. Stay here and get as much as you can from these."

"I uh... I gotta grab some groceries for Jenna anyway. You stay here, and I'll bring back what I find."

I briefly let my suspicion begin questioning his weird behaviour, before I shook it off. "Jer I don't think I've ever seen you_ inside_ the library before. You sure you remember how everything works?"

He gave me a small smirk, before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. I looked down at the mess of books in front of me. I hoped I found what I needed quickly.

######################## ############################ #########################

Damon POV

I felt her presence the moment she walked in. Someone of her age easily holds the power to cloak themselves, and use the act of surprise.

Not Katherine. This was her sending me a message, telling me that I couldn't touch her, and that she wasn't afraid.

She was underestimating me.

With graceful movements she sat down opposite me, crossing her legs and easing into a comfortable slouch into her chair. "I didn't really think you'd show up. But then again, you simply can't resist me can you?"

I kept my face calm and relaxed as I lifted the scotch to my lips, my eyes never wavering from hers. I tried summing up her defences as I looked upon her; she was alone, but I felt as though she were a ticking time bomb. I felt a quick pang of anger towards myself as I realised I didn't hold the same strategies and mind track as she did, anymore. I still loved the chase of the hunt, the gleam of fear that sparks before they lose conscious, but I couldn't feel the same love of simple and mindless killings that I used to have.

"I'm not here to play your games, Katherine. Why are you back?"

The same look she'd given me, each and eveytime I asked her the same question, spread across her face, making me assume something.

"Or maybe you don't have any games, and you're simply passing through? Causing damage as you go. If you wanted something, why haven't you taken it yet?"

Her hand shot up and grabbed a dark drink being carried passed by a table waiter. She kept her eyes on mine as she drank, savouring the taste. She was stalling.

"In 1864 you let yourself be found, you stayed in the town knowing they'd find you. Why did you fake your death?"

"Does Elena know about our little talk the other night? How does she feel knowing that she's the re-bound girl."

I felt my eyes solidify. My fingers lightly grazed the stake nestled up my sleeve, begging to plunge it deep into her chest. "Who were you running from Katherine?"

"I'd take that as a no. Yes well, my secret had been kept safe until you decidedly threw that wide open when you dug out the tomb. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both Honey." I was enjoying watching her bravado begin to fray at the edges.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to me so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago."

"Along with Stefan I take it? I miss him. The three of us together, how I miss it. The brother who loved me too much, and the brother who didn't love me enough."

"And the evil, slut vampire who only loved herself." I felt my blood begin to boil at her mention of Stefan.

Her eyes turned cold and full of hate. Her catty smile and playful eyes vanished. "You killed the love of my life. We would have been together for eternity."

"Well, it's a good thing I let him die then wasn't it? I'm sure he would have much had rather death, than to live a life with you. I know now, that he made the right choice."

I could see her gather all her control and patience she'd developed over the past centuries, to relax her muscles and maintain her anger levels. It looked like it took a huge amount of effort, not to attack me right then. A puzzled expression rose to her face, "What happened to Emily's talisman?"

"What do you want with it?"

"I just want it back. It was mine to begin with, in the first place."

"Hmm... no. Nice try though."

I rose out of my chair and headed towards the back exit of the bar. I could feel her movements behind me as she followed, cautious of the unknown territory she was walking into. I needed her out in the back alley, in order for a clear area to stake her. As I pushed open the back door I couldn't help but think to myself that I should have done this a long time ago.

I could feel a small flare of Bonnie's spell as I walked into the area we'd marked off to trap Katherine. There was no way I could see Katherine walk into the trap on her lonesome, so it required me to draw her in first. I trusted Bonnie not to take advantage of my vulnerable state whilst trapped in here. Sort-of.

I turned at the sound of the slam of the door and addressed Katherine with mock surprise at her presence out in the alley. Her eyes narrowed and a tight lipped smile fell upon her features.

"It would be wise Damon if you simply gave what I asked of you. I _am_ a lot older and stronger than you." She took slow trained steps towards me... and stepped into the circle.

A fleeting shock of surprise marred her features as she felt Bonnie's power, and saw the stake slipped into my palm in a vice grip. "Although, you are incredibly stupid."

My arm shot backwards before I used all force and aiming skills to throw the stake into her chest. She blanched to the left, catching the stake in her shoulder and slammed into the force field of Bonnie's spell. I crouched into a fighting stance, waiting for her to charge at me with my stake. She turned around and wrenched out the stake from her shoulder, producing a devilish smile as she did.

She eyed the stake, "It seems you have underestimated me. Do you really think you're the only one with a witch on your side?"

What Katherine did next greeted me with utmost surprise. Her hand thrust the stake into her side, wincing as she did yet keeping her smile intact.

"Everything I feel, Elena feels."

Elena POV

I sat down at the kitchen table and felt my shoulders slump as I eyed the enormous stack of books in front of me. All I wanted was information on Katherine, and this seemed the hardest job of all. I hoped Jeremy had better luck than I did. I pulled the first book I saw in front of me and opened to cover. _Mystic falls – Residence's._

I flipped open to the contents and found each of the family names written in delicate script. I couldn't find any _Pierce, Katherine_, so I flipped to the _Salvatore_ section.

There scrawled in neat script was the names of the Salvatore Family members: Giuseppe Salvatore, Maria Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore. Along with their birth dates and decease dates. Maria Salvatore died in 1849, only three years after Damon's birth. Damon had only been three and Stefan only two when their mother had died. The thought of the boys losing their mother so quickly sent a pang of sorrow through me. My hand strayed across the name of _Maria Salvatore_, and I wondered what she would have been like.

I shook my head and read the other family members decease dates. Stefan and Damon had both been pronounced dead the same night, and Giuseppe Salvatore – their father – pronounced dead a year later. This family had lead an incredibly short, and devastatingly, short life. I flipped the page and found the log book of the Salvatore Boarding house.

Different servant names and maid names filled the rows and time sheets that ran down the page until I came across Pierce, Katherine, logged under visitor's log in; October 23rd 1863. She had remained logged into the books until May, and then there was no further trace.

The church fire.

There was nothing else in the book regarding her presence so I closed it and reached for the second book in close distance. The book contained the events that had only begun a few years before Damon's human life ended. Founders Ball originated November 1863, due to the celebration of the ten year anniversary of Mystic Falls' origin. Both Stefan and Damon's names, along with Katherine's were present of the attendance notice. A small smile came to my lips at the sur-realty of Damon attending the first Founders Ball, and then followed by a small amount of jealousy to think of the possibility of Katherine being his date.

I scanned through the rest of the pages until my eyes landed on a photograph of Katherine standing next to Emily in front of the Boarding house. It still hit me with utmost shock as I saw my face reflecting back at me through the photograph. Katherine was dressed in the same attire as she was when I saw a similar photograph at Bonnie's place. How did I look exactly like her?

Beneath the photograph was a paragraph of scrawled script writing:

_Katherine Pierce, accompanied by her maid Emily Bennett, arrival date at Mystic Falls Boarding house, Salvatore Estate. Young maiden become orphan after parents died in horrific fire in Atlanta, Georgia. Giuseppe Salvatore extends unlimited invitation of stay at Estate._

I sharp, agonising pain shot through my shoulder, causing me to scream out in pain. I looked down at my shoulder to see crimson red soaking through my clothing and spreading down my arm.

What had happened just now?

My hand clutched at my shoulder and felt a deep hole beneath it. I let another painful scream through my lips as the same, however more intense sensation, hit my side. I fell off my chair in agony and hit the floor with a thud. Blood began seeping through my shirt and spread around towards my back and across my stomach. The room around me began to slowly spin, as my vision spotted with white.

What was happening to me?

############## ################## ###################

Please Review!

Next chapter up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

I just watched the latest episode of Vampire Diaries. I'm not sure how its possible but I'm now even more in love with Damon than I was before. HOW GOOD WAS THAT EPISODE!

Anywho... I've finally done a POV for a character you've been waiting for. It's only short but the next couple of chapters should include her a lot more.

Enjoy!

Please Review

Chapter twenty-one

Damon POV

"Everything I feel, Elena feels."

I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked down at the stake dug halfway into her stomach. The horribly sick feeling all over my body, told me that she was telling the truth, and Elena...

I launched at her across the distance between us, fuelled entirely by rage. She darted around me, dodging my blows and attacks as if a rehearsed dance. Even if I reached her, I'd have to hold back on causing anymore damage. It had now become a matter of restraining Katherine from hurting herself, which was ironic at how the situation should have been reversed.

I stopped, conceding battle lost, as she danced around me, escaping my reach. I straightened, knowing I wanted nothing more than to continue my attempts, and rip her limbs apart.

But I couldn't.

Katherine held the upper hand.

"I'm going to say a Bennett witch. Am I correct?" Katherine rested the point of the stake against her chin.

"You should have known that this is a pathetic attempt at trying to get to Elena."

"I got to survive somehow. Where is Emily's Talisman?"

Bonnie had it in her possession, ever since she busted the tomb open, but there was no chance in hell that I was going to let Katherine have one more point over me. She wanted something, and I was going to do everything I could to make sure she never got it.

"This is really going to hurt..." Katherine held the stake at arms length and went to thrust in deep into her front.

"Wait!"

Katherine stopped a few inches from her stomach, and gave me a raised brow. The question was, how far I was willing to risk Elena's safety simply to ruin Katherine's plans.

It wasn't a question; I _wouldn't_ put her in danger. But I was tactical about it.

"What do you want with the crystal?"

"It holds sentimental value to me."

"I'm not buying it Katherine."

Her eyes narrowed, but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by running footsteps, coming towards us. If this was any regular citizen of Mystic Falls and they ran around the corner to find what looked like Elena Gilbert covered in blood, cornered by myself. It would eventually turn into the same scenario of 1864 – purge the town of vampires.

Bonnie's brown curls bounced about her shoulders as she halted abruptly at the sight of us both on edge. She had planned this, but was surprised at the sight of Katherine still breathing.

"Bonnie! Get to Elena's and make sure she's okay. NOW!"

I put as much menace as I was capable into the last word, and oddly enough she didn't throw up her powers of defence. She had realised in a fraction of a second that this was a dire situation. She took a last longing look at our situation, looking for anything she might be able to help with before racing towards the car lot. She had to get to Elena in time. Who knew what a human could endure what a vampire could barely with stand.

"Sure, let's all check to see if poor Elena's okay. I think she needs a little more pressure..." Katherine jabbed the point of the stake into her palm and dragged a vicious gash into her skin. I pounced forward and snatched the stake from her grip, resisting the urge to slam it straight into her black un-beating heart. My hand grabbed her throat, hard, slamming her on her back onto the concrete. I internally cringed at the thought of Elena feeling the impact that I'd forced Katherine to endure. I re-assured myself that I was restraining her... but I still left a sharp burning sensation within me.

Katherine's eyes, for one fleeting moment, reflected panic. Did she really think that I would kill her, knowing she was connected to Elena, due to the pure hatred I felt towards her? She must have gone with her gut instinct as they lapsed back into the sultry cat slits, which I had once looked upon in marvel... something occurred to me as I thought back on my memories of what I'd known Katherine as in my human years.

"Who are you running from, Katherine?"

Her eyes only showed a glimpse of surprise before she answered. "Someone seems to have put two and two together. Bravo. I wonder what state Bonnie is going to find Elena in. I hurt like hell, but it was ... worth it." Her fingers came up and moved to touch my face.

I restrained her hand, slamming it into the pavement, my fingers tightening around her throat in an unrelenting vice. "As soon as the spell is lifted, I'm going to drive this stake right though you're heart."

Her eyes turned seductive as her hand stroked down my chest. "God you're hot. When did you get so... mouth watering?"

"Katherine."

Both our heads swivelled to the sound of the fear masked in Bonnie's voice. She stood on the edge of the spell's boundaries, holding something in her dainty fingers.

"How's Elena? Is she okay?"

I was thrown abruptly from Katherine, her strength more powerful than mine, putting a few paces between us. I still had the stake tight in my grip waiting for the 'okay' to end her from Bonnie. Katherine walked until she was almost toe to toe with Bonnie. Bonnie, intimidated like a mouse to a lioness, stumbled back a pace but kept her stance defensive and pronounced, and her eyes locked in Katherine's.

"If I give you this... this necklace I _know_ that you're after, you will leave town." Her stance

trembled but her voice remained firm and unwavering. How had Bonnie known what Katherine had wanted?

"Mmhm, yes."

"You will leave us _all_ alone."

"I said yes. Give it."

"Not a good idea, Bonnie." I tried to lock my eyes with hers and convey a message that should have been obvious to a four year old, but her gaze remained focused on Katherine.

"Do you see an alternative Damon?"

"Smart girl. Release this spell and hand it over." Katherine's body stance was relaxed, her hand extended out in front of her. But I knew that hitch in her voice was the warning before the hurricane.

Bonnie bowed her head and loftily handed over the crystal between her fingertips, and dropped it lightly into Katherine's outstretched hand. Katherine's fingers closed tightly around the necklace and spun away from Bonnie, clutching it to her chest. The gleeful look that covered her face sent a slight chill down my spine, and I could help the worst.

And then she screamed.

Katherine's body spread wide open, her arms thrown out to the sides and her head tilted to the skies. A white cloud of light encased around her chest, and produced a beam of white from her mouth. The crystal glowed a fiery red and seemed to be sizzling the palm of her hand as she held it. I was horrified. What was Bonnie thinking? Was this happening to Elena? My vision sought out Bonnie and found her, smiling wickedly as she watched with laughter hidden in her eyes.

The light vanished, and Katherine dropped to the ground in a heap.

Most likely something similar to a human's unconscious state.

"Elena-"

"Is fine. This was the plan in the first place, Damon. I knew what I was doing."

"It might have been nice if you informed me on the fact that you knew Katherine wanted the talisman. Or the little stunt you just pulled."

"Knowing you, you would have ruined it somehow." Her eyes cast downwards towards where Katherine lay, "Even if I had done what I had, Katherine wouldn't have kept her word. We need to move her somewhere secure. She won't be out for long."

"I'm guessing you have someplace in mind?"

"... the tomb?"

Katherine POV

It wasn't the cold rough surface I was laying on, or the faint dripping echoing into my ears that woke me. It was the stench. A foul smell assaulted my nostrils as I wrenched my body into an upright position. There was no light, no flowing air passages, but my eyes were able to work out my surroundings clearly.

Tree roots wove out from the ceiling of dirt and sandstone, moss archways lined the surrounding walls, and the tunnel extended far from where I was standing, where I could make out Damon's outline... and his twisted smile.

I ran as fast as my speeds could take me, keeping my eyes locked on Damon's form, and absently watching the dirt particles swarm in a frenzy as I rushed past them. His smirk grew more detailed that closer I got... until I slammed into an invisible force a foot away from him, making my body tingle in slight vibration of force.

Keeping my eyes locked on his, I mentally calculated ways of getting out of here. No air passages flowing told me that this was the only door, and thanks to that little wretch Bonnie, it was blocked.

"Hello Katherine."

"Where am I?"

"Where you should have been all along" The realisation of where I was shook me to the core, causing me to stumble onto the large sandstone bricks lining the walls, "I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now of messing with a Bennett witch."

"You should have killed me." I'd rather be dead than be trapped.

"Death would have been to kind."

If only he knew...

"Where's Caroline?"

"Let me free and I'll tell you."

He moved towards the stone door and heaved it off the wall. "No, no. Damon, don't. I'll tell you. I'll tell you!"

He continued with heaving the door, slumping it next to the side of the gap and began sliding it closed.

"You need me. Elena's in danger! They're both in danger!" He could not trap me here!

He halted his pushing, "From who?"

I kept my mouth closed. I was not letting anymore bargaining opportunities escape me, until I was guaranteed freedom.

"You're lying. You're always lying." He began heaving the door closed again. The light that was coming from the opening was slowly narrowing.

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Elena's the doppelganger, she needs to be protected."

His eyes bore into mine, "Then I'll protect her... while you rot in hell."

"No, no, no! Damon, please! I'll do anything!" the door slide closed, leaving me in darkness, "YOU NEED ME!" My hands began to claw at the surrounding brick, digging until they came up against the spell holding me here, and my hands came away covered in blood.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I slumped to the ground, curling my legs up to my chest. He couldn't just leave me here.

I could feel the dust and dirt particles begin to re-settle around me, landing on my hair and shoulders. I was going to rot along with the bricks inside this tomb, and I'd just lost my last bargaining chance. The hate Damon felt for me, was enough to leave me here forever, and I knew it.

But the longer I remained trapped here, the easier it was for _Him_ to find me.

...

Elena POV

Bonnie had found me lying on the kitchen floor, blood pooling around my stomach along with staining Jenna's tiles. I was barely conscious as Bonnie's figure blurred in and out of focus as her chanting echoed faintly in my head. Then all my senses went black.

...

The soft cushioning of the pillows was moulded to the side of my head as my eyes flickered open, trying to adjust to my surroundings. My bedroom lamp was turned on next to my bed and the sky was almost dark, still having a dim glow on the horizon. How long had I been asleep.

The front door banged open and heated voices echoed up the stairs, "...where is she?"

"Just calm down-

"Don't tell me anything. You're lucky you're even standing right now."

Damon was fighting with Jeremy? I pushed myself into a sitting position was greeted with a large head spin. I raised my hand to my forehead, trying to catch my dizzying head.

"She's in her room, she's been out for a few hours now." Bonnie's voice was calm and collected.

There was no noise indicating any approach, so I jumped slightly when Damon's fingers caught my chin and gently lifted my head. His eyes searched what parts of me were visible, before he lifted my hand and, with a feather light tough, traced the pink wound.

I pulled my hand out from his grasp. "I'm fine."

"No, Elena. You should've been fine. I should've-

"Damon, it's okay... What happened-

His lips closed over mine, cutting off my words. His lips were soft and hesitant as his hands held my face delicately between his fingertips, as if my head was made of glass. I needed him today, and even though I was out for most of the hours, the time apart still ached.

I pushed my hands through his dark hair and brought him closer to me, deepening our kiss. He broke through his restraints and pulled me to him earnestly, lowering us down onto the bed. His hands ran down my sides and moved his lips to my chin, trailing them down to my neck.

He took his lips away from my skin as his hand ran across the raised wound from the hole in my side. He pushed my shirt up and exposed the angry, red wound that had closed over.

He raised his arm to his lips and bit down, opening a small vein that began to well up with blood.

"Damon, it's okay. You don't have to."

"Shut-up and drink."

He held his arm a breath away from my mouth and waited for me to place my lips over the small incisions. I let out a sigh and placed my lips over the cuts and drank.

It was how I remembered it, yet sweeter. It didn't have the same gross metallic taste that usually hits my tastebuds when I suck on a paper-cut... it was warm and dimming, like alcohol filling my veins. And once again I was slightly annoyed when he pulled his arm away.

He didn't tease me about my small protest, just watched as the wounds began to mend themselves at an extremely fast rate.

"Do I even have to ask who did this?"

Damon scooted up next to me, resting his back against the head board, and pulled me over until my back was resting against his chest. "She's paying for what she did to you."

His fingers were soothing as they traced invisible lines on my arms, his other arm looped under mine, tracing lines along my stomach. I could feel his soft breathing on the top of my head and could think of no other way I'd like to be spending my days than laying here with him.

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere where she can't harm you or anyone else."

"Is she dead?"

"She doesn't deserve death."

I hated myself right then, knowing I'd like nothing more than Katherine's funeral even if she had Caroline. I wanted to scold myself. Caroline could be suffering at this exact moment, and I was in a comfortable bed.

"We have to find her, Damon."

His lips came down and planted a kiss against my temple.

I just hoped we found her in time.

##################### ######################### #######################

Soooo what did you think? Was Katherine's POV okay? I know it wasn't much to go on, but I'm trying to put on paper for the next chapters what she could be thinking.

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own the Vampire diaries nor do I own the TV show

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter twenty-two

Elena POV

"So according to Jeremy, you found what exactly in the library?"

My legs and arms were crossed as I sat on the couch facing Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon, who were all standing in different positions centered round the fireplace. I'd been informed this morning of what had happened yesterday, what Katherine had done to connect us, and how Bonnie had broken it. Katherine was now shut away in the tomb, but she still knew the whereabouts of Caroline, and she didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

Even though it ended up well, Damon was in a foul mood about Bonnie letting the witch go, who joined Katherine and I together in physicality. Bonnie said she got away, but I knew Bonnie well enough to know when she was simply avoiding the subject. Jeremy had found out information about Katherine, whilst Damon and Bonnie had been trying to contain Katherine, and I had been... passed out. Which aggravated more than I could comprehend. Knowing I was unconscious during the entire thing, made me feeling a whole lot more like the damsel in distress. I was Elena Gilbert; I held my own.

"Well, I found out that Katherine was only in Mystic Falls for a few months, and before then Atlanta, Georgia, and then before that... nothing. She doesn't exist before 1852."

"So in reality, you have... nothing." I was being harsh, I knew that, but we needed something or someone linking us to her methods. Then we were able to find Caroline, and her motives behind returning to Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry, but records of that time are primitive. There's not much to go on. Maybe if we had her possessions?"

"Damon, didn't you keep anything? I mean you were obsessed with her for over a hundred and fifty years."

The growl that came from the back of Damon's throat did not escape anyone's ears. It was evident that Bonnie did not approve of Damon's intentions. But she did make a valid point. It was obvious to assume that Damon definitely had kept something, at least from his human life, of Katherine's.

"Only a photograph-

"That you used to match Elena to, in order to satisfy your obsession."

"Bonnie, there's really only one person here who is stopping me from ripping you're throat out, so I'd be _extra_ nice to me right now."

"Let's have it. It's not like you have any of your humanity left."

"Bonnie! Enough, okay. We're all here for the same reason."

"To find a way to get under Katherine's skin." Jeremy sounded confident as though he'd been hunting vampires his entire life.

"No. We're here to find out how to locate Caroline. So quit you're bickering and tell me what we've got. Damon, do you have anything of Katherine's."

His eyes were burning holes into Bonnie, and then they glazed over as he thought something through. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he moved over towards the bureau near the far wall. He bent down and opened the bottom draw.

"I took this from her chambers within the first month of her arrival." He handed over to Bonnie what looked like a silver Pendant on a dark blue ribbon. "Go on, do you're witchy spell thingy, and tell us what we don't know."

Her eyes turned to slithers "Are you mocking me, Damon?"

"Could be. Does it feel like I'm mocking you?"

"Can I see that?"

Jeremy walked over to Bonnie as she held it by the tips of her fingers, as if it was covered in something nasty. He flipped it over and rubbed his thumb over the back silver plating.

"There's an engraving on the back. Pe... Petrova?"

"_Petrova."_

All eyes turned to Damon.

He spoke the name with an accent I couldn't recognise. "_Petrova_? What is that?"

"Have you seen that name somewhere before?" Jeremy seemed like a science geek on the verge of a great discovery as he took a step closer to Damon, who seemed to be internally racking his brain out trying to remember.

I stood from the couch. "Damon?"

His head snapped up and headed out the room. We all locked eye contact, each showing the same levels of confusion and curiosity. I was about to head off after him before he waltzed back through doorway holding a thickly bound leather book. He walked right up to me and dropped the heavy pages in my hands.

"_Petrova_. I saw this on my father's shelf a few decades back. I'm guessing the reason why Jeremy couldn't find anything on Katherine _Pierce_ before 1852 was because she changed her name. _Petrova_ is an old family name from Europe."

I opened the book and moved over to the small desk table. What greeted me first was a family tree. _Gorvis Petrova_ and _Belancihvoc Petrova_ gave birth to a _Giovanna Petrova_ and a _Katherina Petrova_... in 1485. Twins.

"If this is right, then Katherine... or _Katherina, _had a twin sister."

"Wait what?"

"It's what it says here." Both girls were born of the same date. Damon walked over and stared down at the family tree on the page.

"Katherine said something about me being the doppelganger. What does that mean?"

"A doppelganger is a person's double. Connecting to the term 'wraith' where it's a person's double or form seen after ones death. Which in this case, the original is still walking about."

"Dude what are you? When did you develop reading skills?" Damon pretty much voiced my question that was going off like a bright red light in my head.

"What can I say; I've been spending a lot of productive time in the library after..." Vicky's death. We all knew it, but out of courtesy, none of us finished his sentence. "From what lore I've read on doppelganger's is that they usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting."

"And more things we already know."

"That still doesn't explain why you look like her, Elena." Bonnie's tone sounded slightly frustrated.

"Head scratcher isn't it?"

"Do you know something, or you just being your usual self?"

"Well if I knew anything I wouldn't be telling _you._ Not with that attitude."

Any chance Damon and Bonnie had to throat rip they took it, whether or not they cared if it upset me when they did. I didn't want Bonnie and Damon's fights to continue, or interrupt our search for Caroline.

"Oh God, just stop it, okay? Both of you just... give it a rest would you?" I had lost all patience with them. Damon rolled his eyes but reluctantly nodded. It was Bonnie who kept her death stares on Damon, she just kept her opinions to herself. It was more than I could've hoped for.

"Okay Jeremy, so what you were saying was that a doppelganger is a descendant of the double? So I'm a descendant of Katherine?"

"That is actually highly probable."

Each person in the room all had the same identical look of consideration of the idea. Could I be Katherine's descendant? I scanned back over the extensive family tree, and re-located Katherine's name. It ended after Katherine. She didn't have any children nor did she marry. I was shocked when I actually felt disappointed. I should be thankful that I wasn't a descendant of hers, yet all I could feel was aggravation at not being any closer to finding out why I looked like her.

"No. No children, and she didn't marry either."

"That does not surprise me. She never seemed like the type of girl to commit entirely."

A knowing smile came to Damon's lips as he thought about her. It didn't bother me, as I recognised the distinct coldness in his eyes as he remembered her.

"So if Katherine took Caroline, the question is where?" Bonnie tuned us back into the conversation.

"No..." Jeremy regained the same science kid look as he began going over thoughts in his head, "the question is why? We know that Katherine is-

"A sadistic bitch." Damon cut in.

"Yes, but she's also seems to hold a plan behind everything, or a backup plan." Bonnie looked a little incredulous as she eyed Jeremy, doubtful of his train of thought.

I could see where Jeremy was going. "No, Jeremy's right. She comes to town and tries to throw Damon off the wagon, kidnaps Caroline to... I'm assuming get the necklace, and then gets a witch to connect us physically so Damon can't kill her. Jeremy's right, she's got back up plans." But this still left me short, leaving Bonnie to catch up to speed on what was going on.

"It still a moot point. We trapped her in the tomb, without the necklace. The only way she'll give us an idea of Caroline's whereabouts is if we free her."

"And even then, it wouldn't be trustworthy. Great job Scooby Gang! But I'm going to stick to what I know best."

"Going back to senseless killings? I know, sorry Elena."

"No you're not Bonnie. Just... I need some fresh air."

I shook off Bonnie's hand, lightly trying to stop me, and headed out through the open back doors of the boarding house. This was a lot of information to take in for one day, and their bickering wasn't helping anything. To be honest with myself, if felt completely alone on this.

I sat outside in the fresh air for a moment before Bonnie slowly approached me and sat down. "I'm sorry Elena."

She sounded sincere, but I was still angry at her.

She sighed. I know you can't see it right now, but I'm worried about you okay? Here," She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a woven bracelet, something similar to the one she had gotten from her Nan. "This is laced with vervain, so you can't be compelled. Don't say anything, but... for me, just wear it okay? It'll keep my mind at rest."

I raised my eyebrow and took it from her, putting it on my wrist and shaking it sarcastically, to prove I was doing as she asked. I didn't have to be nice about it... not right now anyway.

"I just-

"Bonnie, as much as I love you, I don't really want to talk at the moment."

"Okay. I'll head back in." She gave me a week smile and headed back inside, leaving me to enjoy the peaceful moment outside.

Damon POV

"I think you've said enough for one day."

Bonnie had her eyes to the floor, but sent eyes of hatred on me as I spoke. "I don't understand what Elena sees in you."

"You're welcome to leave anytime. No one seems to be stopping you." I waved my hand towards the front door, hinting for her to leave. If she didn't soon, I was going to severely lose my temper, whether it cared or not to Elena.

Bonnie gave me one last look of loathe, and then walked towards the front door, holding her head high.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

She gave me the finger over her shoulder and walked out towards her car. Jeremy started after her. I felt my fury rise inside me and I rushed over, slamming him into the wall, holding him by his throat in a vice grip.

"What did I tell you on the phone yesterday, huh? What did you think you were doing leaving Elena alone? She could've been killed."

He stopped struggling, and began trying to restore even breathing. I let my grip loosen enough for him to speak. "I thought she was safe at home. Would you have rather her walk around in public like a sitting duck?"

"In case you didn't notice, Katherine seemed to get anywhere she wanted. I told you to stay with her and protect her." I fought the tempting urge to twist my hand, and snap his neck.

"Considering Katherine got to Elena through a witch, there wasn't much I could have done anyway."

I already knew this, but it was the principle of the situation. I let go of his throat, and he slipped down the wall, sucking in huge gulps of air.

I stared down at him, wanting to squish him like a bug, "She's you're sister-

"Not by blood."

Even though it was mumbled, I heard him as if he'd whispered it loudly directly in my ear.

"What?"

He massaged his throat and looked passed my legs, obviously making sure Elena wasn't in hearing range. I grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt.

"Get up." I yanked him back up to full height and dragged him out of view from Elena. I pulled him around the far wall and slumped him in my father's old leather chair. "What do you mean 'not by blood'?"

"Elena was adopted." My eyes narrowed down at him. "I only found out a few months ago, after our parents funeral. She was adopted. She doesn't know."

"If you don't tell her, I will. Blood or not, she's you're sister and if you don't protect her," I braced my arms on the arm rests and let my face morph into what lay beneath the surface, "you'll be begging me for death." Something creaked in the living room, but I kept most of my focus on Jeremy, making sure he understood me clearly.

His blood rate went through the roof as his breathing quickened. "I would do anything for Elena. She _is_ my sister, doesn't matter if she's adopted. But you don't understand. This would kill her, I'm trying to protect her... whatever you had in mind to torture me with is nothing to what I'm already doing to myself."

"I'm adopted?"

Both Jeremy and I swivelled our head sharply to the sound of Elena's voice. She was standing there calm and collected. Her voice showed no hint of anger or pent up rage. But underneath I could tell she was about to let loose a volcano. She didn't seem exactly stable.

"Elena-

"Yes or no, Jeremy?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you."

"You know what Jeremy, as crazy as it seems, I can handle the truth. I can handle the fact that Damon and Caroline are vampires, and that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a lot more mysterious place than I ever thought possible, but this... Jeremy this... who am I to you?"

I retreated back a few steps away from the family feud and out of sight, yet not out of ear shot.

"You're Elena Gilbert. You're my sister, nothing's changed."

"How did you know this?" I could hear the tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

"When mum and dad died, I went to the hospital with Aunt Jenna. Along with their death certificates was our family's birth certificates. Your birth certificate read Dad's name as the father, but mum had no record of ever being pregnant with you... that's when I confronted Jenna. Elena it's okay, there's nothing wrong with being adopted."

"It's not the adoption Jeremy; it's the fact that my entire family kept a secret from me all these years. We're you ever planning on telling me?"

"I..."

"What happened to my birth mother?"

"...She died... Elena I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever thought I could trust my family."

After a moment I heard Jeremy's footsteps head towards the front door, and close behind him. Elena's light foot tread made its way towards the living room.

I didn't care if she wanted to be by herself or not, she needed comforting. I slowly walked out towards the living room and found her gazing down at the flickering flames in the fire place.

"...Elena," She slowly spun around her eyes trying desperately to hold the tears back. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes dropped to the floor, "You believe you're able to trust your family, for them to not keep secrets, ...I know they were just trying to protect me," She lifted her eyes up to meet mine, her cheeks stained with tear tracks, "Does this mean I'm Katherine's descendant?"

I had nothing to say, we both knew the answer was highly accurate.

She stepped over to me and threw her arms around me, her tears broke through all restraints, and I just held her to me. Could she really be a descendant from Katherine?

...

After a while I sat her on the couch. I needed to hunt and clear my head.

As soon as I was out the front door I changed into my crow form and darted about the skies in search of my meal. I didn't want to think about today, or about Elena's discovery. I just wanted to focus on my instincts and enjoy a meal. I began to wonder if Elena would eventually let me drink from her. Besides me turning Caroline, Elena didn't cross me as the type of squeamish girl. And I knew that she would enjoy it.

I saw a girl who looked to be in her early twenties jogging near the forest edge. I swooped down and changed back into my natural form, and stood behind a group of trees she was about to jog past. I pulled on my most charming smile and stepped out from the trees.

I was hard to resist to my prey, not including my looks or charm; they simply made it easier and the chase a lot... better.

The girl stumbled slightly as she watched me approach from the trees. She kept her eyes straight with effort, trying not to perceive me as a distraction, as I eyed her down with a smile playing about my lips. "Hello."

She slowed her pace as she approached me, "Hello."

I cleared my mind and let my senses scout out any approaching vehicles or humans before I let my smile turn into a snarl and my eyes transform into my natural appearance. The shock on her face was a blur a fraction of a second before I sank my fangs into her neck. She didn't scream or fight, she only seemed frozen in terror. I tasted the horrible trace tobacco and the slight hint of enhanced vitamins as I drank deeply from her neck. A smoker doing exercise, huh.

After I reluctantly pulled away, almost frustrated at my mercy of letting her live, I honed on my powers. "You were attacked by an animal. You were jogging and it just came out of nowhere. You're fine, but you feel like getting checked out by a doctor."

"I'm fine, but I need to see a doctor." Her trance like tone relaxed me slightly, yet depressed me. I enjoyed the days when I chased down my victims and they went off in a frenzy before I ended them. This was simply boring.

I nodded and walked past her, leaving her disorientated before she continued her jog. Power almost as strong as mine hit my senses with such a force I almost stumbled backwards.

I stopped and scanned my surroundings. I eliminated the rustling of the trees, the cars on the freeway in the distance and the small insect movements trying to pin point the source.

Something flew past behind me.

I spun around only to be greeted by empty pavement and trees. I couched ready for an attack.

Something flashed behind me again.

I turned around and was slammed to the ground by a body. I rolled backwards with the blow, taking my assailant with me, and pinned them beneath me. Brown waves fanned out about her head and her green eyes were playful, her lips twisted into a wicked grin.

"I thought you were going soft, I was wrong."

The name came out in a growl, "Rose."

########################### ######################## ###########################

Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Nor do I own the TV show

Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts

############ #############

Chapter twenty-three

"Rose."

"Long time no see. Let me up."

"Why don't I just rip your head off?"

Rose was the defining image of a traitor. The last time I'd seen her she'd left me with a stake sticking out of my stomach and dowsed in vervain. For whatever reason she'd done it, I'd wanted her dead for a while now.

"You always were one to hold a grudge. It wasn't even me, it was Trevor. He was just trying to protect me."

"Protect you?... Where _is_ that piece of..." I watched as her features sunk, her eyes dim to reflect nothing but numbing pain. I had seen that look so many times before it wouldn't have been more obvious if she yelled it at me. "Well, I can't say I'm not pleased."

She threw me off her in one shove, reminding me that she was a lot older than she looked. Her projection of power before was only to keep me guessing. She'd been holding back her true force. I kept my eyes locked on her as she gracefully rose to her feet. "Do not speak ill of him. Apart from our last meeting... he had your back."

"Had my back? Are you _kidding_ me?"

She simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing here? Last time I heard you were... somewhere other than here." I only just remembered that when I went on my little revenge mission, Rose and Trevor had almost vanished without a trace. They were exceptional at disappearing.

"I see you've found _Katherina_. Repeating history are we?"

What?...

Elena. She had seen me with Elena. I hadn't even known Rose knew Katherine by her original name. If she did, I had a feeling she would find her doppelganger exceedingly interesting.

"What if I have? I don't think it's any of your business. Just because I gave you the best night of your life, doesn't mean you can become my personal stalker." I twisted my lips into a smirk, trying to play with her.

"I need your help, Damon." All mocking was erased from her features and tone. Her eyes were defensive yet also seemed slightly desperate. "We were found. Trevor was killed."

Rose and Trevor had always been on edge. Everywhere we went, they kept to the shadows. Katherine, Caroline and I were the only ones I knew of who had Lapis rings, limiting Rose to only poke her head out at the earliest, twilight. But sunlight was not what they had been fearful of. They'd survived for around six hundred years fighting the sunlight, yet also running from someone, or something... from what I gathered.

"And why would I help you?"

"Because he'll be after you too."

He? Great, now Rose had dragged me into her mess. "And who is... _He_?"

"The same Vampire Trevor and I have been running from for centuries... Klaus."

"One of the Original's? Klaus, _that_ Klaus? Oh Rose, you've been listening to old wives tales again. He's a myth." Klaus, from what I'd read on our kind, was the first Vampire in creation. I had become curious as a new vampire and I had done very limited research on this... theory. It was the same sort of hocus pocus that claimed that Werewolves were real.

"I assure you Damon, he is very real. And he's the most lethal thing in history... and has a taste for vengeance."

"Oooh... I'm shaking." What an idiot she was being. She was almost too pathetic to kill.

"... a vengeance brought upon by _Katherina_."

This had just gotten interesting. "So?"

"I take she's not living at the Shoveland Estate anymore? She's living with you?"

Shoveland Estate.

Caroline.

I kept my appearance calm and passive, not revealing anything suspicious. I needed to get to Shoveland Estate. That's the only other link to Katherine I had, and the only other link to Caroline's whereabouts. "And, if I was, you know... wanting to get a few things from her house... where is it?"

She eyed me suspiciously, probably wondering why I didn't know where Katherine had been living. "If I tell you, you'll help me?"

"...Oh, why not." I kept my tone light and mocking, praying Rose wouldn't suspect anything. I wasn't particularly trustful of her, and I planned to keep her in the dark for as long as possible.

She nodded and began to run west.

I followed a few paces behind her, trying not to show eagerness in getting to the house. If Rose had been staking out her house, wouldn't she have felt Caroline's presence? After what felt like ages we came into the clearing of an old house, similarly built to the plantation homes that were built in the South around my age. The paint was peeling, the wood rotted, it looked like no one had lived in it for a while now.

I lightly bounded up the front steps, Rose in toe, and pushed open the battered front door. I opened up my senses and poked around the place, trying to get a feel of where Caroline was.

A faint pressure, almost too weak for me to feel, came from the back corner of the level below. Without warning to Rose, I darted down the wickery stairs at lightening speeds and searched around for Caroline. I began manoeuvring through storage and fallen wooden panels making my way to the back corner.

"Caroline...?"

The faint presence of power was still emanating from the corner, but there was no response. I got tired of bending to the debris and ended up throwing objects out of my way, clearing a path. There in the corner was Caroline, lying unconscious in the far corner of the cage, blistered and burned. Thick bars, bolted to the ground kept her trapped in, and on closer inspection told me why she hadn't been able to bust out.

Incredibly thick vines of Vervain were woven tightly around each of the bars. No wonder she was blistered and burned.

I grabbed a sheet that had been thrown over a table next to me and ripped it in half. I bound both my hands, covering them like boxing gloves, and clenched them around the bars.

The sheets were only a slight shield from the poison of the vervain. Cringing against the pain, the bolts in the floor broke free, and I threw the cage wall off into the scattered debris around me.

"I got you." I grabbed Caroline's ankle and dragged her towards me, careful not to touch the remaining Vervain. Her body was shrunken and corpse pale. She hadn't had fed in a while, and it seemed as though she had almost finished the process of mummification, however not nearly as badly as the tomb vampires.

I looped my arm under her knees and my other under her arms. I lifted her with ease and made my way back to the stairs. Rose merely looked at me with a stunned expression on her face. She clearly had no idea what to make of the situation. I walked out the front door, and without checking to see if Rose was coming or not, sped off into the night with Caroline.

...

Elena POV

It was pitch black out by the time I woke, giving me no clue how long I'd been asleep for. I heard movement coming from the floor below me and I automatically reached for the fire poker resting in the coals of the diming flames in the fireplace. I didn't know if Damon was home or not, but all this business with Caroline missing and Katherine, it was practical to have a weapon in hand. I softly walked towards the cellar door and swung it open, thankful that there was no creaking or old hinges to make noise. Each step I took down the stairs I tried to balance out my body weight, in order to make no sound ...although if it was a vampire down there, they most likely could already sense me.

I kept the poker out in front, my hand steady, waiting for anything to attack. The glow of heat of the end of the iron poker had fainted from bright orange to a dim red, but it could still do some damage. I reached the bottom step and turned the corner.

And came face to face with Damon.

I jumped back slightly in shock, then realised I had a red hot poker pointed at him. He grabbed the middle of the poker and bent it with ease, to the side, angling it away from our bodies.

I breathed a sigh of relief "What's going on? What are you doing down here?"

"Elena?"

My heart leapt to my throat at the sound of that voice. "...Caroline?"

I almost ran into the side of the blood freezer trying to get to her. Her clothes were filthy, and her hair matted, and she had a trickle of blood running from her lips to her chin. I threw my arms around her in a bear vice hug. She was alive! She was here!

I pulled back and held her arms, checking her over for any marks. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She locked eyes with something over my shoulder before she turned back to me, "I'm okay, really. I... I just need a shower."

She had seemed about to say something, but decided against it. And I wasn't one to push. Knowing Katherine, I wasn't even sure I wanted to know.

I threw my arms around her again, "I'm never leaving you alone again."

Her laughter rang in my ears and I couldn't help but let a few tears brim over. I pulled away and let her head get past me out of the cellar.

I turned to face Damon and saw him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Is she really okay?"

He shrugged and pushed himself off the wall. "I'm sure she'll be back to annoying Barbie in now time."

"Where did you find her?"

"A little place somewhere out west where Katherine was staying."

"Was anyone else there in the house?"

His eyes held a seductive gleam in them, and his lips played with a mischievous smile. "I don't think I've heard a thankyou from you yet. Doesn't someone get thanks when they save the Damsel in distress?"

He backed me into the edge of the freezer cabinet and placed his hands on either side of me, causing me to lean back slightly. I caught on in a second and I decided to play just as dirty.

I began to kiss down his neck, making a trail from just underneath his ear towards his chin. His breath was hot in my ear, and without warning he lifted me up onto the freezer top. I continued to kiss his neck while my hands moved under his shirt, feeling the muscles beneath it. He seemed to be almost shaking with the effort to restrain himself from touching me.

I pulled my lips from their trail and held them a breath away from his. Each advance to kiss me I slightly pulled back, keeping him in suspense. I could tell he was on the verge of breaking, but it was too tempting not to play with him like this. Ever so softly, I pulled on his lip and slightly sucked.

He lost the hold on his restraints.

His hand came up and pulled my mouth to his, his kiss hot and urgent. I wrapped my legs round his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His kisses left me wanting more and gave my hands a mind of their own. They unhooked from his neck and moved to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning as they went.

He pulled back just long enough to meet my gaze, heat blazing behind his eyes, and I realised we were both breathing hard. I crushed my lips to his again and felt as though I could die happy right now.

As soon as the final button popped open my fingers lightly traced over the hard panes of his chest. His lips trailed down in a heated path down my neck and plated searing hot kisses along my collarbone. If only we were upstairs.

"...Damon?"

My hands paused on his chest, and tilted my head up to the ceiling. A voice I hadn't heard before was upstairs, calling out to Damon. Damon continued kissing a path up my neck, pausing at the sweet spot on my neck.

"Damon, someone's upstairs."

"They can show themself out." His lips continued up to the hollow under my ear, before pulling my lobe into his mouth with his teeth. I gasped, not knowing that was a tender spot... and Damon definitely seemed to know what he was doing.

"Damon..." The voice upstairs called a little louder.

He pulled his lips back to mine, for another dangerously amazing kiss. With effort I pulled my lips away. "Damon, someone upstairs, remember?"

He rested his forehead on mine, and I couldn't keep my eyes off his swollen lips, wanting nothing more than to forget the person upstairs and head to Damon's bedroom.

As if he could read my thoughts his eyes locked onto mine with a staggeringly seductive gaze, "Wait till I get you upstairs."

I pushed a little with my palm on his chest, giving us both clear space. I took a steadying breath before I adjusted my top and hopped off the freezer. Damon didn't step backwards, so when I jumped down I was pressed against him. He swooped down for one last kiss but was blocked by my fingertips.

I raised an eyebrow at him then slid past him, heading for the stairs.

I reached the landing and walked out into the room. A woman with brown waves and slender figure turned around as I approached. Her eyes focused on me in a cautious manner. "Katherina."

"I'm Elena."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "My God." She took a few steps closer to me, and I suddenly felt the need for the iron poker again. "You look just like her."

"But I'm not."

She flashed in front of me, startling me. I took a step back and she matched it, silently studying me from head to toe.

"Rose, step away from her."

"She's human... This is... it's impossible."

I stepped backwards again and came up against Damon. I didn't dare spin around to face him and leave my back exposed to her, so I stood there waiting for her to make a move.

"Klaus is going to find her, when he comes for Katherine."

...

After Rose calmed down Damon, she made proper introductions of herself, but remained hazing on the subject of how she met Damon... which was blatantly clear of the circumstances of how they met. I felt extremely possessive of Damon in her presence. Caroline had come down from her shower and managed to run herself up to speed with everything that had gone on... except my adoption topic. For some reason I wanted it only kept between Jeremy and Damon as I didn't exactly know how to approach the topic in conversation.

"So what's this Klaus thing about?"

"Okay so you've got to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years. And I don't know what's true and what's not... That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real."

Rose was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, whilst Caroline kept her watchful eyes on each move she made. Needless to say, neither of us trusted her. Damon was sitting on the arm chair of the leather couch, facing me, as I sat at the other end listening to Rose.

"Who is he?"

"He's one of the Originals." Damon held a doubtful tone about the entire subject and kept a smirk on his face about it, "He's a legend."

"The Originals were the first Generation of vampires. Klaus is known to be the oldest."

"Okay so you're saying that the oldest Vampire in the history of time is planning to come after both me and Katherine?"

"No-

"Yes-

Both Damon and Rose looked at each other and rolled their eyes, clearly disagreeing with one another on the subject.

Caroline stuck in a leg for the conversation. "What their saying Elena is, I mean if what she's saying is true-

"Which it is."

"And you're not just saying that so we don't kill you?"

"Which I'm not."

Damon stepped in, "Then we're looking at a solid... maybe."

"Okay look," Caroline decided settle things, "Besides, Katherine, whose locked away in the tomb, and Rose, no one really knows you exist."

"Not that you know of."

"That's not helping Rose." Damon shook his head towards her. "Okay, I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. We're talking about centuries of truth mixed with... fiction. I mean, we don't know if he's real. For all we know, he could be just some stupid bed time story."

"He's _real_. And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, then he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." It seemed as though Rose was really only talking to me. Both Caroline and Damon were the Prosecutors and Rose the defence, making me the jury.

"Alright we're shaking. You've made your point." Damon dropped back from the armrest landing on the cushions on the couch, resting his head in my lap.

I had an idea of finding out if any of this was true, but I felt like it would only work if I did it alone. I shifted Damon indicating for him to move for me to get off the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I got to go see Jeremy."

"He'll be asleep. And so should you. Rose you're staying in the room down the hall." I felt my anger boil at the thought of her sleeping under the same roof as Damon. Damon narrowed his eyes at my slight lapse, before I plastered on a fake toothy smile indicating there was nothing to worry about. He raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Thanks but I'll sleep tomorrow, unless you want to give me that stunning ring of yours. My mood ring from '67 for your lapis. Trade?"

"Goodnight Rose."

There wasn't even a sound as she vanished from the room. Caroline had already disappeared up into her room at the other end of the hallway.

I hopped up from the couch and grabbed my jacket that was resting on the chair. As I donned my jacket I turned back to Damon who was lying stretched out on the couch, facing me. He waggled his eyebrows at me, "sure you don't want to stay?"

I walked over to the couch and bent down over him, letting my hair create a curtain around us. "As much as I'd love to, I have school tomorrow."

"I don't even remember anything I learnt in school. There's no point to it, trust me." He went to kiss me but, in the last moment, I pulled away and stood up.

"That's because you went to school in the 19th century." I laughed at the thought of it and headed for the front door.

Just as I reached for the door knob I was spun and pressed against the front door. His kiss left me breathless, and wanting more as he pulled away. I smiled up at him through my lashes and stroked a hand gently down his chest. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his neck, just wanting to hold him to me.

"Am I convincing you to stay?"

I let go and smiled, before grabbing the door knob and walking out into the night.

I fumbled with my keys as I reached my car door, and dropped them on the ground. I bent down to get them and came up to see reflected in the window, the figure of a woman with long blonde hair. Before I had the chance to spin around my head was slammed into the frame of the car door. Then everything went black.

######################## ############################## ##########################

Please Review

Please!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor do I own the TV show – devo.

Hope you guys like this chapter, it's a little long though, but I just loved this episode so I had to put my own little spin on it. Enjoy!

And Please review!

Chapter twenty-four

Caroline POV

"_Why do you want me? I'm not Elena."_

"_Because... you're special." It scared me to death how much Katherine looked like Elena. But this wasn't Elena. Elena would never hurt me, nor would she hold that evil about her. Just one look at Katherine told me she was the kind of person to find joy out of someone else's pain._

_ "You'll never get what you want."_

_ Her eyes flashed red with anger. She grabbed a vase filled only with water and poured it through the top bars of the cage she had me trapped in. I screamed._

_ It was like acid was ripping my skin away, eating in to the bones. I tried to get away from the dripping water but only slammed into the vervain covered bars, burning more flesh off my body._

_ My entire body began to shake in terror. Everywhere I looked all I saw was vervain. _

_ "...Caroline?"_

"Caroline?"

Jeremy was standing in front of me and I realised we were standing out in the parking lot of the school. I mentally shook myself and wiped the tears that tried to escape.

He threw his arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank God you're alright."

I hadn't really seen anyone except Bonnie since I'd been back. I had been expecting her to throw a stake at me, or just completely ignore me. But I was completely surprised. She'd cried and hugged me so hard, if I had still been human, it would have been hard to breathe.

I laughed a little, and pulled back from Jeremy "I'm fine Jeremy. Is Elena here with you?"

He looked at me puzzled. "Didn't she stay at the boarding house?"

I thought back to last night. I hadn't sensed anyone but Damon in the house. "Um... her car wasn't in the driveway..."

"Well her car's not at home either, and her bed doesn't look like anyone's slept in it."

I had a horrible feeling in my gut. "Come on."

I grabbed Jeremy and pulled him over to my car.

...

Damon POV

"Okay, let's just think about this."

"I'm sorry but who are you again? What if you're behind this?"

I let my train of thought catch up to Caroline's. What if Rose _was_ behind this.

Rose saw me looking at her. "Damon Come on. You know I wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't you? You're the one who said Klaus was after her and Katherine, and that you've been running from him. Why wouldn't you turn her over to him?" I took a step towards her, bracing myself for a fight. If she was behind this I would drag her death out ever so slowly.

"Actually Damon, this has Katherine written all over it." Jeremy stood a little away from the three vampires, resting against the bureau.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one that shut her in."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and took a step towards me, "Did you?"

"Did I what, Barbie?" I took a step towards her, using the same tone as Caroline.

"Well, I know the hold Katherine has on you."

"She's _in the tomb_. Period. End of story." I thought back onto the moment when I shut her in. "But she did say something to me right before I shut her in... I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Caroline took a step closer towards me.

"That both you and Elena were in danger."

"And you didn't think to ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know she's going to start spouting out the truth?" I couldn't think of any other ideas to find Elena, and I hated the next few words that came out of my mouth. "We've got to go talk to her."

"No, no, no. Let me tell you how that's going to go," Caroline raised her hands up in a motion to stop my train of thought continuing, "We're going to go ask her for help, she's going to negotiate her release, which you're going to be dumb enough to give her, and she's going to get out. And kill us. It's _exactly_ what she wants."

I began moving to the door, "I don't really care, barbie."

"It's a bad idea, Damon."

"It's Elena."

Jeremy perked up from where he'd been listening silently like Rose. "What about Bonnie? Can't she help?"

"Get her over here now." I felt useless. I wanted nothing more than to go on a rampage ripping off everyone's heads until I found Elena... starting with Katherine's. Jeremy pulled out his phone and dialled Bonnie's number.

"This is Klaus' doing. I know it."

I'd had enough. I flashed over to where Rose was standing and slammed her into the wall, snapping off part of a table as I did. I stuck the stake just under her rib cage and pressed it so it hurt. "If I find out it is your little bedtime story whose behind all this, and you're the one who helped him... You'll be begging me to drive this stake in."

...

Elena POV

I woke to find myself with a splitting head ache, lying down on a couch. The room surrounding me was large and looked as though it had only been recently furnished. Voice's coming from the next room reminded me of the fact that I was not alone.

"How's the girl?" A woman's voice.

"Still passed out." A man's voice

"You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Give me some credit. So have you called him?"

"No I called on of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

I pulled myself off the couch and made my way to the corner of the next room. "They say he got it."

"Wonderful, and what?"

"So that's it, Oliver. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here, Ana. We don't have to go through with this."

"He needs to know that it was us who gave her to him. Otherwise he's just going to continue his search for us."

I leaned against the wall and poked my head around. A woman with golden blonde waves and a slender figure was talking to a man with short brown hair. He walked towards her and that's when it hit me. I had seen him somewhere before.

He was the guy who had delivered pizza to my house last week. Was there anyone in this world anymore who wasn't a vampire?

"Well it keeps us from dying, Ana."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we'll be free of both him and Katherine. Forever. She'll come out of hiding if she believes her doppelganger has taken her place."

I went to step away from the room and head to the door but the floor board creaked.

"You!" The blonde woman walked up to me. Her sapphire blue eyes pierced into mine. "There's nothing around here for miles. You think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong, understand?"

"Whose Elijah?"

She paused in walking back towards the other man, whose name must have been Oliver. "He's your worst nightmare."

...

Damon POV

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Damon. Even if I wanted to."

"Alright, but I can open the door though right? I can talk to her?"

"Yeah but... Caroline's right, she's not going to tell you anything. Not without something in return." Bonnie and I were head to foot facing each other, trying to overpower one another. Jeremy, Caroline and Rose were all scattered in different areas of the living room, silently watching our debate.

"I know. But Bonnie, I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena. I have no idea where she is."

"What if... there's another way to find her."

I narrowed my eyes and watched as she pulled out a few things from her bag. "Do you carry candles and spell books everywhere you go?"

She ignored me, and lit a candle and pulled out a map. "Jeremy, can you come over here?"

Jeremy obediently came over to the table where we were, with Caroline and Rose in tow.

"I'm going to need your blood to draw the energy of the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger."

I went to but in, but Jeremy slightly shook his head at me. I sighed and stepped back a few paces. This wasn't going to work.

Bonnie scraped the point of a blade across Jeremy's palm and dripped the blood onto the map. This was a waste of time. They weren't blood related Rose and I began scouting the room looking for weapons to use against whoever was holding Elena.

"She's there. Reidsville."

I stopped what I was doing and looked down at the map. Jeremy's blood had worked its way from Mystic Falls across to Reidsville. Jeremy and I both looked at each other in slight confusion. If Elena shared Jeremy's blood, then Katherine's descendant would have been with a Gilbert.

"Let's go."

"Jeremy that's too vague. We need a more exact location." Caroline looked up at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry but that's as close as I can get."

"We can map it aerial view, it can show us what's around there. It'll help us narrow down the area."

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find."

"No, no. I'm coming with you."

"No Jeremy you're not."

"I'm not just going to sit here. What if she's hurt, okay? Or worse..."

"She's not." I flashed my eyes dangerously at him. No one was allowed to think the worst.

"You can't do this alone."

"He's not. Let's go." Caroline stepped next to me.

I turned towards her, "You're coming with me?"

"It's Elena."

I turned to Rose and realised she couldn't go out during the day. No ring. "Alright Bonnie, keep an eye on Rose. I want her in close range if it turns out to be her behind this. Caroline, let's go."

...

"What the hell is that?" I looked over at Caroline to see her playing with a bunch of weapons she'd found in the cellar.

"I don't know. A vervain bomb or grenade of some sort."

"Weird. Zach always seemed to like his weapons. I bet he couldn't _wait_ to test them out on me. You know... before I killed him." Zach had tried hunting me down, after he found out who I was. When I arrived at the boarding house a few months ago I'd made him call me uncle before I used his own stake on him. It was sad to see how little respect he had for his elders.

"How much further is it?"

"About 80 miles."

"Who do you think took her?" Caroline's voice was quizzical but I could tell she was slightly fearful of any answer.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She was running from someone." I put my concentration back onto the road ahead of us.

"Thank you... for coming to get me yesterday."

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing. The cliché of it all makes me itch."

"Oh come on Damon. We both know that somewhere along the way, you've come to care what happens to me."

"Girls analyse _way_ too much."

"Come on Damon, admit it. Did you save me for Elena? Or... did you save me because deep down you care a little what happens to your little progeny." She let loose a blinding smile, daring me to deny it. "I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Keep at it Barbie. I could just as easily end you just as easily as I made you." I turned towards her giving her a charming smile.

"Nope. See that's the beauty of it; you can't. Whether it's because what I said is true, or not, you wouldn't hurt Elena like that."

I let out a small chuckle. I knew she was right.

Her phone rang out some annoying pop song. "What've you got Jeremy?"

I could hear him just as clearly as if he was right next to me, "_I pulled that spot up on the map. There's a large farm house, with nothing around it for miles. It's the only property in that region that's most secluded. I'll send you the coordinates."_

"Thanks."

I floored the gas a little further, pushing the speed past the 120 mark. I didn't even let my mind think of the possibility of the worst outcome.

...

Elena POV

"Why am I here?"

"You keep asking me those questions like I'm going to answer them."

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one." The woman Ana was slumped across the couch, her eyes closed patiently waiting for whoever was coming.

"You've got me, okay? There's no way I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." I had checked all exits of the house and believed her previous statement to be true about being surrounding by nothing. Even if I walked out of here, I wouldn't know which direction to head, and could most likely end up lost for days. My best chance of survival was negotiating. And it hadn't seemed to work so far.

"I personally want nothing with you. I'm just the delivery service."

"Delivery to whom? Elijah?"

She let out bells of laughter, "Two points for the eavesdropper."

"Who is he? Is he one of the Originals?"

Her eyes flew open and a knowing smile spread across her face. "You've been doing some research haven't you? Smart little doppelganger. I'm sure Salvatore has been helping you."

"So you know Damon."

She closed her eyes and let her lips form a secret grin, making me want to rip her hair out. "I knew them but Damon... I know quite well. I hate to put a burst in your bubble, but about a hundred years back he was the best thing that walked into my bed."

I had assumed and accepted Damon's past with women, but it still raised my blood levels when one of his exes threw it at me. Was this payback to Damon, handing me over to an Original?

"So why are you handing me over to Elijah?"

She sighed and sat up on the couch. "I got dragged into Katherine's mess the moment I saw her in my new life. I dragged Oliver into it by accident. I'm just using you to negotiate a deal to get out of an old mess."

"But why me, and not Katherine? You have the wrong girl. Katherine's trapped if you want to go get her."

"Because you're the Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"What curse?"

"The curse of the Shadows. Vampires and the sun? You really need to read up on your history. The amber crystal binds the curse, the sacrifice breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" That would be...

"The doppelganger. Which would mean, in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die."

A gut wrenching feeling made me feel almost nauseated. I was going to be sacrificed. "Tell me more."

Oliver waltzed into the room. "Captivity's made her pushy. What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"How did you guys get into this? Couldn't you have just stayed away from them."

Oliver sent Ana a pair of hard lips, and Ana elaborated "Oliver and I pissed them off." Oliver coughed, "Correction, _I_ pissed them off. I dragged Oliver into it, and for around fifty years now we've managed to keep away from both him and Katherine. I made the mistake countless of others did; I trusted Katherine Pierce, aka Katherina Petrova. So we've stayed hidden... well, until a few weeks ago, when Oliver had the brilliant plan to pretend to help Katherine's little plan of exchanging her freedom for your life-

"But she saw right through us at the end of it. So we had the better idea of cutting Katherine out of the exchange entirely, and granting our freedom instead. Looks like the bitch went and got herself caught anyway." Oliver rested against the side wall, keeping an eye out of approaching vampires.

"Which is why we're not making the same mistake again. We're handing you over, and getting out of this mess."

I felt my blood turn cold at the possibility of this being my last day of freedom.

"He's here."

I snapped my head over to Oliver, who was rapidly backing away from the window. "Oh god, he's here. We've got to leave. We've got to get out of here." The panic was rising fast each word he spoke, his hands coming up and clenching fistfuls of hair on his head.

"I'm the one he wants dead, Oliver. You'll be fine, everything we'll be fine."

"Exactly, he wants _you_ dead. I can't do this. I can't watch him _kill_ you. Let's go."

Ana walked up to him and grabbed his face between her hands, "Hey ...what are we?"

Oliver took a steadying breath and closed his eyes. "We're family."

"I won't let anything happen to us."

Three loud knocks on the front door caused me to jump and Ana went to answer the door. Oliver was shaking uncontrollably from fear, his eyes darting continuously around the room.

"You're scared..." Meaning that whoever was on the other side of the door was a lot stronger than the both of them out together, and that the Originals... were about to proved to be more than just a myth.

I could hear Ana speak in the next room. Fear etched into the roots of her voice, along with respect. "Elijah."

"Anastasia."

"You have to forgive the house..."

"Oh what's a little dirt? I completely understand."

I didn't understand; the house was spotless. It simply showed that this vampire was used to the best of everything.

"So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. Are you in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and you're little pet... what is his name these days... Oliver. To so if I see fit."

"_Katherina Petrova_?" It went silent in the room for a few moments.

"I'm listening."

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"Continue."

"She survived."

I realised I was breathing incredibly hard and my pulse was racing. Oliver snapped his head towards me, realising I was about to try and escape, and flashed over to me, silencing me by covering my mouth. The voices in the other room continued.

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this."

"Oh well, when you called and invited me to this armpit of civilisation, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with _Katherina_... Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelganger."

This was it. I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye in pure fear.

"That's impossible. Her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact."

"Well the facts are wrong."

"Well show her to me."

"Elijah... you're a man of honour. You should be trusted. But I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you."

"Follow me."

A few moments later Ana walked into the room with the vampire in tow. He was dressed neatly in a suit, looking like a respectful business man with beauty beyond this world. His honey toned hair was neatly set and his face was almost angelic. He looked to be in his early twenties.

Oliver loosened his hold on me and backed away. I felt utterly exposed.

Elijah flashed in front of me, causing me to almost jump backwards. He studied me closely for a moment before he leaned in, angling his nose to my throat. I was frozen in terror.

He pulled away, softly inhaling and savouring the scent, "Human. It's impossible..." He locked eyes with me and let a pleasant smile loose on his lips, which made it even more terrifying, "Hello there."

I couldn't move, my entire body was vibrating in fear. I couldn't pull my eyes away from him.

"Well we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going."

I locked eyes with Oliver over his shoulder, finally finding my somewhat small voice, "Please, don't let him take me." He averted my gaze.

"One last piece of business, then we're done." He turned away from me and headed to where Ana and Oliver were standing close together.

Anastasia averted her gaze from Elijah's as she spoke. "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry."

"Apology is not really necessary Anastasia. It's Oliver who should be begging forgiveness." He turned his attention to Oliver, "It wasn't entirely Anastasia who brought you into this... you were the one who was in loved with Katherina. Anastasia only stayed out of loyalty, that I honour... I bet you've let her believe all these years it was her fault, not yours. You're the guilty one. "Where is your honour?"

Oliver began to shake with fear, worse than I was. "I _beg_ for your forgiveness."

"So granted."

Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Elijah tore Oliver's head clean from his shoulders, dropping it to the ground before the body slumped next to it.

Ana let out an agonising scream and bent down over his body, crying her heart out. I pulled my hand up over my mouth to stop my scream and stop the tears from running down my face. Blood began to pool around the body, soaking Ana's clothes as she rocked Oliver's body in her arms. "You!"

"Don't Ana... Now you are free." He extended his hand out towards me, "Come."

"What about the amber crystal?" I was using anything I could to negotiate out of going with him.

"What do you know about the crystal?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes..."

"I can help you get it." My voice was strained with fear and desperation. He was eyeing me, looking as though my information was worth something before I went with him.

"Tell me where it is."

I could feel my confidence slowly building as I realised I had something he needed, and I was the only person he knew who could get it to him. "It doesn't work that way."

He let out a low chuckle, "Are you negotiating with me?"

He turned towards Ana who was listening intently to our conversation. Tears still made their way into her voice, "It's the first I've heard of it."

He turned back to me and locked his eyes on mine. They narrowed slightly before he looked down at the bracelet Bonnie had made for me. "What is this vervain doing here?" He ripped if off without a wince and threw it across the room.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me so our eyes remained in unbroken contact. My struggles were useless. "Tell me where the crystal is."

"At Mystic Falls." All traces of fear left me and the words simply flowed out of my mouth.

"And what's it doing there?"

"It's with Bonnie Bennett."

"...Interesting."

A crash of glass sounded from the back room, and Elijah immediately let go of me.

"What was that?"

Ana looked about the room. "I swear I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." She looked panicked at the thought of following Oliver's fate, not wanting to appear as though she'd tried to cross Elijah.

Elijah roughly grabbed my upper arm and dragged me into the next room, to see where the noise had come from. "Move!"

He held me in the center of the room and eyes the broken glass from the skylight at his feet. Something flashed behind me and Elijah spun us round to face it. There was nothing there.

Something flashed behind us and ran into a separate room. He let me go, bracing himself for a fight. I heard Ana gasp and turned to see her drop to the floor with a stake sticking out of her chest. I gasped and took a step back.

"Up here..." Caroline's voice floated down from the stairs at the end of the room.

Elijah flashed halfway up the stairs and listened intently for movement.

"Down here..." Damon's voice drifted from the left of me in the room we were in before.

Elijah stumbled backwards and I saw he had a stake stabbed into his side. He pulled it out slowly and threw it across the room, then something with lightening fast speed snatched me from where I was standing and pulled me into the next room. Caroline stood face to face with me holding a finger to my lips.

"Excuse me?" Elijah called out from the stairs, addressing the entire house, "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me." His tone was almost sing-song. "You can't. You hear that? I repeat," I heard a large crack of wood from the room Elijah was in, "You cannot... beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three, or heads will roll."

I pulled Caroline's hand away from my mouth and ducked under her arm. I wasn't going to let them die for me.

"One... two.."

I ran into the room and halted a few feet from Elijah, "Wait! I'll come with you. Just please... don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out."

He turned to face me, then flashed in front of me, "What game are you playing with me?"

Caroline stepped out a few paces behind him and threw something which exploded right next to the side of his face. I pulled up my arms to shield my face and heard his agonising scream as he held his hands to his blistered face.

He pulled his hands away from his face, and I watched as his skin healed itself with no time at all. His face twisted into a snarl and he began moving towards me.

Caroline came round in a flurry of movements and began pelting stakes at him at lightening speeds. He blocked himself with his arms and let the stakes wound his arms rather than his chest. Caroline abandoned the stake shooting and tackled him to the ground.

I pressed myself back against the wall, and watched in fear as my best friend tackled an Original vampire. They rolled until Elijah threw her of him with incredible force, causing her to smash through the dry wall of the foundations. He walked over to her crumpled form like a hunter going to finish his kill.

Damon shot out of nowhere and jammed what looked like a bed post into his chest so hard, he forced Elijah backwards and into the wall. With a sickening twist, Elijah slumped forward, dead. Damon had a look on his face that showed nothing but taking pleasure in his death. His lips were curled and there seemed to be an evil glint in his eye as he thrust the make-shift stake further into Elijah's chest.

I slowly stood up from the wall and looked at the destruction; Elijah with a bed post sticking out from the center of his chest, and Ana. Ana was crumpled in a heap having suffered the same fate. I almost felt sorry for how it ended for both Oliver and Ana.

All they wanted was freedom.

"Hey you okay? You alright?"

I turned to Damon and almost cried with relief. I bolted forward and threw my arms around him. He held me back just as fiercely, sighing slightly. I knew just how he felt. He pulled away and grasp my face between his hands, "You okay?"

I closed my eyes briefly and nodded, and was then pulled back into his arms. I saw Caroline dust herself off and walk into view over Damon's shoulder.

I mouthed 'thank you' and she rolled her eyes let loose a smile. "Let's get out of here."

I hated to think what might've happened to me had they both not been here.

...

I walked in the boarding house door, my bones tired and stiff. I wanted nothing more than to be in a nice comfy bed.

"Elena?"

I looked up and saw Bonnie and Jeremy standing next to the flickering fire place. Bonnie bounded over the couches and flung her arms around me, causing me to stumble back a few steps. I streaming down onto her weak smile.

I smiled back then noticed Jeremy standing a few feet away, with a few tears coming down his cheeks. Bonnie stepped to the side and I threw myself at Jeremy. Our fight felt absolutely petty, and I'd never been so happy to see him. The feeling seemed to be mutual.

He pulled back, "I'll take you home."

I nodded and let him walk me out. Damon was standing at the front door, resting against the frame. "Give us a sec, Jer."

Jeremy nodded and headed out towards the car. I turned and stood facing Damon, his stance was casual but his eyes were intent on mine.

I went to speak but Damon cut me off, "You could've died today."

"And so could've you." No matter how grateful I was for him and Caroline to come get me, the situation could have easily been reversed; it easily could have been Damon and Caroline that were left staked in the house.  
"Elena..." His face set into a hard look, his eyes almost angry, "Don't ever put me through that again."

I let my shoulders relax. He knew he wasn't blaming me, but he meant it all the same. I placed my hand on his cheek and rose up on my toes, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't kiss me back as he seemed only able to respond to anger at the moment, so I let it go. I knew how much pain it caused him to care for another person, and today didn't make it any easier for him. I gently looped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "I love you."

I let him go and went to head out the front door but was pulled back by the loop hole in my jeans, and into Damon's arms. He tilted my chin up and kissed me gently before letting me go. I walked out the front door and headed over towards the car.

If Damon could barely handle today, then I wasn't looking forward to his reaction when he finds out about my whereabouts tomorrow.

########################### ##################### ########################

Sooo hoped you liked that. I loved that episode in the show, so it had to be put in somewhere.

Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Vampire diaries, nor do I own the tv show.

This is a very long chapter due to more Katherine POVs.

Enjoy x

Chapter twentyfive.

Elena POV

"If anyone asks, tell them I wasn't feeling well, and went home from school."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

I was trekking through the woods with a large duffel bag slung over my shoulder. Caroline had been bitter about it since I asked her, but I pulled on the friendship code and made her swear not to tell anyone. No one would allow me to do this.

"I'm a terrible liar."

"And keep Damon busy, I don't want him knowing what I'm up to." I heaved myself over a large fallen tree trunk, and watched with envy as Caroline practically danced over it with such grace.

"I'm even worse at duplicity. And you know this."

"I'm sure you've picked up skills from Bonnie and Jeremy about keeping me in the dark."

"Yeah, because Damon threatened them. I'm not indicating that you should threaten me but... Damon would literally kill me when he finds out.

"_If_ he finds out. It's your job to make sure he doesn't."

"Damon's going to see right through me." She was grasping at straws, clearly uncomfortable in the situation I was forcing her into.

I halted at the opening, "Caroline, as my friend... do you promise?"

She stamped her foot and sighed, "You _had_ to break out the 'girlfriend code'. Okay, I promise. Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

I stepped down the dirt slope, making my way to the bottom. "She's the only one who knows about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him."

"Yeah but you're asking for the truth, from someone whose probably never given it. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I can't just sit back and wait." And blow into town a thousand times worse than Katherine did. Caroline looked over at the stone door, then back at me. "Please."

She sighed and walked over to the door, and with superhuman strength, eased open the door with barely any effort, and rested it on the dirt wall.

"Katherine?"

My voice echoed down the hollow tomb, to no response. I turned to Caroline and gave her a reassuring look, "I'll be okay from here."

Movement in the tomb caused my attention to snap back to the opening that Caroline had just made. The sound of scraping dirt and shuffling feet gradually became louder until a faint outline of Katherine's figure was visible.

"Hello Elena."

Her voice was a dry rasp and was barely audible. Her clothes looked worn out and filthy, and her hair was slightly matted. But it was her skin texture that caught my attention in full. She looked close to a skeleton; her eyes were hollow, her skin hugging each bone outline in detail and her skin tone was so pale it was almost grey, supporting herself by leaning against the sandstone wall. I was staring at what I would look like if I were a rotting corpse.

"Come to watch me wither away?" Her eyes saw Caroline and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Goodbye Caroline."

I turned back to Caroline, who even though was clear from Katherine, had turned a pale white in fear; for both me and her.

If I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me." She remained immobile, "Please."

She eyed Katherine one last time before darting up and out of the tomb.

I let my duffel bag drop to the ground at my feet, and faced Katherine.

"Damon know you're here?" Even though she was literally withering away before me, it was predictable of Katherine to taunt.

I kept my voice with a hard edge. "I brought you some things."

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?"

I threw a set of blankets and a pillow at her feet, "I want you to tell me about Klaus."

"Mmm... you've been busy."

I pulled out a few other keep sake items before I lugged out the book Damon had given me. "I also brought you this," Her eyes narrowed slightly, "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you... obviously that's not true."

She let out a humourless laugh, "You think that if you brought me some shreds of material and a book, I'd open up?"

I looked down at the last item in my bag, "I also brought you this." I pulled out the one thing she'd want in this world other than freedom and showed it to her.

She slammed into the spell wall as soon as her eye caught it. Her eyes were wide and ravenous as she pressed herself entirely at the force field. She began breathing heavily and restrained herself slightly.

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten, twenty years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify... I can't even imagine." Being in Katherine's presence bought up all my pent up rage, and evenly dispersed it by being petty and spiteful in my words.

Katherine eyed me menacingly but retreated from the spell wall and slumped down on the ground, resting herself against the bricks. I sat down opposite her, a few paces away from the tomb opening and poured a little bit of the blood into a shot glass I'd taken from Damon's stash. I only poured a slight amount of blood into the shot glass, not being too generous with it. She didn't deserve it. I grabbed a nearby stick and pushed the shot glass between us until it passed over the spell's barrier.

Katherine weakly grabbed the glass and tilted it back into her mouth, "You have the _Petrova _fire." She held a thick European accent as she spoke the words. She placed the glass back down and pushed it towards me. I raised an eye brow but edge it back towards me with the stick.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. Goes all the way back to England 1492. After I left Bulgaria... Well, was thrown out." She lifted the freshly poured blood to her lips and threw it back, like a shot. I wasn't putting nearly enough in the glass for her to sip at it.

"Thrown out?"

"By my family, your_ true_ ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time." She looked at my slightly confused features, "I had a baby out of wedlock. Shame." Her tone suggested that she was mocking her heritages traditions. But if I was to be honest with her, and be a girl of the 21st century... I agreed with her.

"It was kept secret?"

"Mmhm... my baby was given away."

Katherine POV

Bulgaria, 1490

_It was agonizing pain. My screams did no justice for what I was experiencing. My mother stood bent over at the foot of the bed._

_ "A little more dearest... a little more. Push! A little more!"_

_ No matter what she encouraged it was lost the second she spoke. Nothing was going to help get this child out any faster._

_ "A little more. Just a little more. Push!"_

_ And then I heard one of the most magical sounds, my ears had ever heard. My child's cries burst out and suddenly the pain was forgotten. Mother wrapped my child in soft linen and dropped soft tears down into the bundle. "A girl."_

_ "A girl?"_

_ She nodded, and more tears of joy rolled down her soft cheeks. _

_ "Please mother..." I had to work to steady my breath, "Let me see her." I reached my arm weakly out to my daughter._

_ "Woman, don't!" I turned my head to see my father standing in the door way, staring down upon me with anger and disappointment. "What are you doing?" He beckoned mother to him... to hand my child over to him._

_ "Let me at least hold her once... just once..." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I begged my father. He couldn't take her away from me so soon. She was my child. I had to hold her, had to see her, just once._

_ "Forget it, you have disgraced this family."_

_ "Father, please!" I felt my heart crush beneath his words and watched as he walked out of the room with my daughter. "No! Father... No!" I struggled to lift myself from the bed, pushing aside the sheets and clothes. My mother came over to hold me back._

_ "No Katherina. It's better for her! It's better for her!"_

_ I let my tears wreak havoc in my chest as I clung to my mother begging. "No, mother, please..."_

_ "Let her go, Katherina... Let her go."_

_ My being had been torn in to. _

_ "Please mother..."_

_..._

My limbs began to numb the more blood she gave me. But each time she pushed it towards me, it wasn't nearly enough. However, having the position been switched, I would have done the same. I continued on with the story, careful not to fall too deep into my memories. "I was Banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English."

I thought back to my first month of arriving in England. Men approached me, grabbed at me, and tried to force themselves upon me as soon as words escaped my tongue. Beauty who did not speak the native tongue was an easy target, but I was quick on my feet, and stayed alive by keeping to the right streets and learning English by conversation. It wasn't until I learnt it fluently was I to find myself constantly on the arms of respectable and wealthy men. It was how I learned to survive. Beauty was a treasure just as much as a curse... and I used it to keep myself alive.

"It was there that I caught the eye of the nobleman, Klaus."

His eyes were the first to capture my sights. Deep blue crystals shining brightly as he smiled. His golden hair kept brushed back and neat. His toned physique and his confidence were enough to have any woman fall in love with him. But his gentlemanly courtesy and gentle touch was something I'd only experienced once before...

"I was taken with him at first, but then I found out what he was and what he wanted from me."

_I remember staring out at the night air from my chambers and heard something behind me. I came face to face with a demon... who had taken the form of Klaus. There was no trace of a gentleman, no trace of honour... no gentleness. He lunged at my throat and bit down hard, drawing my blood out in large sessions. _

_ I was frozen stiff. I could not scream. I could not struggle. I could not call for help._

_ He took advantage of my state and looked deep into my eyes. _

_ "Do not struggle against me."_

_ ...It was the next morning when I realised what he'd done to me. It hurt to stand, hurt to walk, and all I felt was pain... and fear._

It was a day later when I was forced into the ceremony, bound in the back of the carriage. Trevor had found me, a vampire I had teased and flaunted myself to, and helped me to escape with the amber crystal Klaus had placed on my neck.

"I broke free... and then I ran like hell."

_France, 1492_

_ The trees were becoming thicker the further I drove myself into the wilderness. The twigs ripped at the layers of my dress, cutting through my bodice and tearing at my skin. My legs were aching, but I could not stop running, there was nothing for me, but to continue running. I could feel them close behind me, my paranoia skirting up to dangerous levels. I saw an over turned tree and dropped behind it. I needed to steady my breathing. I needed to stop all sound. My fear was only slightly overpowered by my will to live._

_ I would not let my fear leave me frozen._

_ "Katherina!"_

_ Elijah's voice had me press myself lower to the ground; I was almost flattened entirely to the forest floor._

_ "I know you're near... I can smell your blood."_

_ My breathing turned erratic once more as the sound of his boots crunched leaves and twigs close to where I lay._

_ "It's pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are."_

_ "This way. There's more blood over there."_

_ I waited until the footsteps faded into the distance, before I shot up off the ground and continued running. Something clamped over my mouth and pressed me into a tree. I tried to scream and struggle, but my eyes lay upon Trevor. He gave me a wicked smile before his tone turned serious. _

_ "Head east. I can't lead them astray much longer."_

_ "I can't run anymore."_

_ "Nevermind." He pointed in a direction to my side, "There's a cottage... you'll be safe there."_

_He pressed his lips to mine, and I followed along. I wouldn't dare burn my bridge of escape. And he had been nothing less of a gentleman to me. But his help was all I needed. _

_ "Go now. Go!"_

_ I rushed off in the direction he pointed to, hoping upon hope that the cottage was nearby. My legs were close to giving way to my weaknesses._

_..._

"So... what did Klaus want?"

Elena pulled me back into the present. I lolled my head towards her "The same thing he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse."

"But he must already know the secret of the Lapis ring."

"Yes, but breaking this curse serves a much larger scheme of things... Of which I've been scratching my head over ever since."

"So to break the curse, he needs to sacrifice the Petrova Doppelganger."

I bored my eyes into Elena's, "He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body."

Klaus was going to find her... soon.

################ ################################

Damon POV

"Alright Rosebud. I need some answers." I had let her off the hook when I found out she hadn't been behind Elena's captivity, but she held useful information, and asking nicely was only one of my options. She was sitting in the corner of the leather couch, silently crying. "Oh please don't tell me you're crying because of Trevor's... absence."

"Were you always this sensitive?"

"A little vampire switch; takes the emotion out of it. I thought that was what you liked about me?"

"Ha ha. Caring what happens to people other than Elena must be difficult."

"I don't care about anyone." I knew who she was referring to.

Her face turned mockingly sympathetic, "Should we try that again?"

I flashed in front of her. "Do not get on my bad side."

"Then show me your good side."

I rolled my eyes and went back to address the questions I'd planned to ask her in the first place. "How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you."

God, it was like talking to a brick wall. I slouched and walked away towards the other couch. "Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where to find him."

"Add another 200 somebody's to that list, and you're still not even close." Rose sat back down on the couch.

"Humour me. You got in touch with Elijah. Tell me how you did that?"

"From somebody very low on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond."

"Great, let's go. I'll drive."

"We can't."

I was close to throwing her across the room in frustration. I took a deep breath and spoke in a sarcastically patient manner, "And why not?"

"He's missing."

I sighed and lightly banged my head against the wall. Every option I chose I was coming up blank. "Is there anyone else who knows how we might have been able to find Elijah?"

"Not that I know of. I'm sorry."

How predictable.

################################ ###########################################

Katherine POV

Elena pushed another small amount of blood towards me. I cracked the side of the glass whilst trying to get more blood from the bottom. There was only a quarter left in the bottle that she'd brought, and my panic was starting to rise. I did not want to return to the sensation of my veins rubbing together like sandpaper.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?"

"It's really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of _Petrova _blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger appeared... the curse can be broken."  
"So you ran, before he killed you?"

"Something along those lines."

_I had run at least another ten miles before I was fuel purely by the need to survive. There was no life left in my legs. If I was to stop, I would collapse... and never get up. I continuously looked over my shoulder, trying to see if my pursers had caught up. Trevor must have led them in the complete opposite direction. It did not even faze me of what would happen to him when he was caught._

_ I tripped on a branch and caught my fall on a tree. I steadied my breathing and when I looked up the cottage was a small speck through the trees. Not too much further. I had to make it there._

_ I banged fiercely on the door when I stumbled up to it, "Help! Please help me. Please."_

_ An old woman opened the door a crack and eyed me closely. I retreated back into myself, ready to run at the slightest suspicion. _

_ "Please, you have to help me."_

_ "I don't invite strangers into my home." She went to close the door._

_ "No, wait! Trevor... Trevor said you would help me."_

_ A frustrated woman's voice came from behind the old woman, "Oh damn him! Always making promises I don't want to keep." She had long light brown waves flowing down to the layers of her dress, with deep green eyes. "Let the girl in."_

_ I only felt slight relief as the old woman stepped aside to let me by. Trevor might have been kind to me, but who knew where this other woman's loyalties lay. And from Trevor's description this had to be his friend._

_ "You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor told me to show you this," I pulled out the crystal, dangling around my neck, into view. Rose stepped back a step. "to prove I am who I say. That you would help me to freedom."_

_ Her eyes never left the crystal. "You stole this from Klaus?"_

_ "It was to be brought to the sacrifice ritual. I had it when I escaped." She seemed almost more feared of Klaus than I. And she was a vampire as well._

_ "People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp, and anyone who helps them dies."_

_ "I know the risk you bring on yourself giving me aid-_

_ "I am risking nothing," She reached forward and took me roughly by the arm, pulling me over to a small room. "By nightfall I will take you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy."_

_ She threw me on the bed and slammed the door. I heard a small lock click before I even had the chance to get off the bed._

_ There was no windows or any cellar trap doors for me to escape to. I looked around the room searching for something to aid my escape. A blunt blade lay next to an empty plate next to me. _

_ I picked it up from the table and ran my fingers harshly along the edge of the blade. It did not even slice the skin. There was nothing else in the room that would help and so I held it out in front of me._

_ No matter how painful this was, I would rather die and slow painful death by this almost bread knife sharp blade, than suffer something far worse at the hands of Klaus._

_ I went to stab it into my chest but flinched at the last moment. I muffled my scream on a pillow, and only let go until I had stopped the noise. I let the tears soak the linen and looked down at the damage._

_ The blade hilt stuck out of the left side of my waist. Even though I was in immense pain, I had to finish the job. I braced a pillow against my mouth, then with a hard blow, twisted the blade and pulled it out. I passed out from the pain._

_ I awoke to the sound of the bedroom door opening. Rose marched in and threw a pile of rope on the bed. "Get up, it's nightfall. Time to go."_

_ She yanked at my arm and I let out a painful groan. It felt like she'd just torn another hole in the one I'd already made. _

_ She looked down at where I had been covering my wound. My hand covered in my own blood. "When did this happen?"_

_ "In the woods, I tripped." I didn't dare meet her eyes._

_ "That's a lie, I would've smelled it." She pulled away the crumpled blankets and found the blunt knife drenched in blood. She looked up at me with panicked eyes._

_ "I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please just let me die." Let her have mercy on me._

_ "If you die, then Trevor dies with you."_

_ She bit into her wrist and smothered me with it, forcing my lips to open for her overflowing blood. I tried to spit it back out; I did _not_ want to become one. _

_ She pulled her arm away and walked out of the room. I felt the hole in my side begin to numb. I looked down to see the skin re-stitch itself. This was impossible! But I was still human... I wasn't a vampire. _

_ Rose seemed to be arguing with someone, and I realised she had healed me back to good health. There was no way my wound was going to bleed out._

_ I saw the rope on the end of the bed. It was my final hope._

_ I let a single tear drop from my lashes before I threw the end over the roof beam. I pulled the chair over and stood upon it. After tying the final knot, I closed my eyes and said a prayer for my daughter._

_ Then I kicked the chair out._

_..._

"You killed yourself?" Elena's response surprised me. I never expected her to feel horrified at my end.

"Klaus needed a _human_ doppelganger. As a vampire I was no longer any use to him." However I remember believing I had met my death... I didn't expect to walk with it for eternity. I thought I'd beaten him.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since."

I already knew that when I woke with the thirst for blood. "I underestimated his spirit for vengeance. But living out of a suitcase is better than dying, so that you can have you blood spilled over some silly little crystal." How could she not grasp that?

Elena brought her legs up close to her chest, and closed her eyes softly. I'd spent my entire existence avoiding that feeling she was letting control her right at that moment.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out..."

Elena was taken off guard as she watched my nail slice across my wrist and let the blood well over.

"Better hurry. Your opportunity is going... going... and gone." If Elena did turn into a vampire it would end my running days. There would be two Petrova vampires and he would never be able to find out which one I was. Although... knowing Klaus he'd just murder the both of us. However, I'd only used it as a taunting gesture towards Elena. I knew before she turned her head away that she'd reject my offer.

I let out a small chuckle. "I made the other choice."

_I woke to find myself with a dull ache at the back of my throat. The rope was gone and I was slumped over the bed in the small room once again. Was this my hell? Was this purgatory? Await in this room for Klaus's arrival to gut me like a fish?_

_ "What have you done Katherina?"_

_ Trevor's voice startled me out of my thought train. I wasn't dead. I had been granted another chance. That meant that the dull ache, that had now turned into a fiery blaze, consuming my throat and immediate attention was the thirst of a vampire. The thirst for blood._

_ I had survived._

_ "I would've helped you live."_

_ "You would've helped me run... And that was never going to be enough." It was no longer possible for the ritual to commence. There was no sacrifice._

_ "It was enough for me."_

_ I looked at Trevor's eyes and saw anguish and sadness at my decision. I averted my gaze. _

_ "Oh do you not see Trevor? She used you to help her escape... and possibly me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this."_

_ "And for that I'm sorry." There was no use pretending to share mutual feelings between Trevor and I any longer._

_ "So am I." Rose lunged forward, a stake held high in her hand. Relying on instinct My arm shot out and grabbed the old woman as a shield. The stake went straight, high up on her chest, causing rose to stagger back in shock._

_ I wrenched the stake out from the woman's chest and latched my mouth over the wound. The dull ache in my throat was sated, although only temporarily. As fast as I latched on, I pulled away, and felt the rest of my body complete transformation; my teeth ached and my eyes were sharpened, my senses heightened to the extreme._

_ I looked at the both of them; Trevor holding Rose, protecting her from anything threatening to her. "Please understand."_

_ Rose stepped forward, anger wafting off her in large waves, "You have just signed our death sentence."_

_ "Better you die than I."_

_ I flung the woman's body at the both of them, then darted out of the house and into the night._

_..._

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years _running_ because you used them. Trevor just got killed."

"Never thought he would've lasted that long." I wasn't sorry. I had done what I had to do to survive.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena's anger was evident as she spoke.

I sent it back just as defensive. "I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself... If you're smart, you'll do the same."

I curled myself further into the tomb opening. She too easily attached herself emotionally. She wasn't going to survive for long, and with Klaus on her trail, it looked liked it was going to be within the next few weeks.

She was weak and let her emotions control her. I pitied her, she didn't know half the things in this world, and yet she was such an easy target.

Elena stood up, "So how much of your story is true?"

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason but to sit here and wait... and rot."

"Okay, assuming it's partially true, that's the reason you came back didn't you? So you could hand me over to Klaus yourself."

I creaked my limbs as I stood up from my sitting position, "500 years on the run, I figured, maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So besides the crystal, what else is needed to break the curse?"

"Ooh... you're getting smarter."

"It's not just me, or the crystal is it?"

Right again. "Witches and their spells, so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

Elena began to slowly pace, "So you need me, the crystal... What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but... little Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?"

"A vampire."

"Vicky."

"Mmm very good. But she managed to become expendable on her own. Anyone could've taken her place, but... I just love the poetry of Caroline." In which she had managed to escape, all thanks to the human heroes.

"So you were just going to hand us over to be killed?" Elena had no emotion in her voice but I could tell she had merely flipped a switch, emphasising how easily I traded lives.

She should have learned by now.

"Better you die, that I."

...

Caroline POV

No matter if ones a vampire or not, school can always be such a drag. Sitting in class listening to Mr Tanner's nonsense about something from the science text book used to feel like hours. Now, thanks to vampire attention heightens, time literally has slowed to make it feel like days of sitting in the hard plastic seat, listening to the same droning voice go on, and on.

When my final period ended my job started. I had to distract Damon. Elena's class didn't get out until three, only giving me a short time to think of something to distract Damon with until Elena was finished. Hopefully it was soon.

I walked into the boarding house to find Damon lolling his head back and forth onto the wall. It wasn't hard but it did make a 'thud' sound, easily triggering my cringing motion.

"What are you doing?"

He paused for a moment. "It seems to be more helpful than Rose's information on how to find Klaus."

"And how long have you been doing this for?"

He paused with his head on the wall and twisted himself until wall was at his back and he was facing me. "What's the time?"

I looked at my phone. "About 2.30 in the afternoon."

"... about the same amount of time it takes you to do your hair in the morning." He murmured it and pushed himself off the wall.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

I knew he'd wanted me to hear that. He gave me a charming smile, portraying the facade of innocent, when he was everything but.

"You're an ass. Any progress besides the head banging?" I slumped down on the leather couch.

"Nothing so far... When does Elena finish?"

I involuntarily gulped out of nerves, "Uh... I don't know. Can't help you there. Sorry."

I breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped himself onto the couch, not aware of my poor covering skills.

"Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse..."

"I know, we'll keep her safe." He sounded relaxed, utterly confident with himself.

"Damon, from what we've gathered, Elena is the key in breaking this curse, and there are a lot of people out there who would hand her over in the drop of a hat, in order to break it."

"I know. That's why we've got to find a way to get to him first."

Jeremy waltzed right in the front door a moment later, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Is Elena here?"

My panic rose up a notch, "Nope."

He shrugged and kept on. "So Katherine's the only one we know, who knows how to find Klaus."

Damon poured himself a glass of blood and stared over at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow.

"We've already discussed this Jeremy. There's no point asking the truth from a meticulous liar." We were not going down that road again.

"She's bound to tell the truth is you negotiate the crystal, or her freedom."

"Gee thanks, you 16 year old... _child_. Why didn't we think about that?" Jeremy flushed red with embarrassment and anger at Damon's patronising tone. "What are you even doing here?"

"I was coming to see if Elena was here."

I jumped in before Damon got suspicious, "Her final class doesn't end for a while."

Jeremy looked at me in confusion. "School ended half an hour ago."

I looked at my watch and saw that time, rather surprisingly had flown, and I had run out of things to distract Damon with.

Damon must have sensed my panic and had me by my throat and slammed into the wall in less than a second. "Where is she?"

There was so much menace in his voice I believed he would really snap my neck this time. As much as I feared for my own life, Elena had told me, at all costs, not to let Damon know where she was. "Don't kill me!"

"Give me a reason not to."

"She's safe. I wouldn't let her do it unless she was safe." His eyes were pure fire as he stared deadly into mine.

"Damon... Katherine." Jeremy filled in the blanks.

Damon tossed me to the side. "This isn't finished Caroline."

I shot up and flashed to the other side of the room, and watched Damon leave out the front door at lightening speeds. I hoped Elena forgave me for this.

...

I had moved away from the opening of the door, retreated back into the shadows. There was nothing more I wanted to share with Elena. I had pulled the blankets, lamp and book into a small side room and set up an area to sleep. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't rough stone either.

"Elena!"

At the sound of Damon's voice I pulled myself off the ground and made my way back to the entrance of the tomb.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Elena sighed. "Caroline told you." Was I hearing relationship issues?

"No, she didn't. I almost ripped her head off though. Your charming little vampire hunter of a brother was to work out where you'd gone. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew that you'd stop me."

"Listen to me, whatever she's said to you, is a lie," I couldn't help but let a grin spread out across my lips; it had been the exact opposite actually. "Do not listen to her, she is a liar, Elena."

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said."

I slumped against the opening of the entrance, the furthest I could go without being restrained by the spell. "I haven't even told you the best part of the story."

Bulgaria, 1492

_I pulled a halt to the horse as I arrived at my childhood home. But something was wrong._

_ I swung my leg over and hopped of the horse and began heading towards the house. A few paces from the front door, a trail of blood lead around to the stables. Panicked and terrified, I followed the trail round and found the most horrifying scene my eyes had ever lain upon. _

_ On stakes and spikes were the heads of my aunties and uncles, with cousins and farm hands. I stumbled backwards. There was no words to describe the scene. Only the colour of blood._

_ I ran back around to the front of the house and saw the front door had been kicked in. I pushed through the debris and found my father pinned to the wall with his own sword. _

_ "No. No, no, no, no." I stumbled backwards and tripped over._

_ I looked down and saw my mother lying there with her throat gaping open, and blood pooled around her. "No! No! No!" I dropped down to my knees and pulled my mother towards me, gently rocking backwards and forward in my arms. My entire family lay slain around me._

"He killed them. My entire family... Just to get back at me for running." I still felt the slight ache in my chest as I spoke out loud of their deaths. "Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance... and your friends, your family, and anyone you've ever loved..."

Damon pulled Elena's eyes back to his. "Hey, hey, hey... do not listen to her okay?"

But Elena understood. She knew I was telling the truth. Damon couldn't see that.

"Always the protector. But even you must realise that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You know what, Katherine. This is your ultimate lie. You've spun this entire thing, just to plant fear into Elena's head, so she'll want your help in exchange for your freedom. You _manipulative psychotic Bitch_."

I let out a small laugh, "My freedom? See that's where you're wrong, Damon. I don't want my freedom. Because when Klaus shows up to kill us all, and he _will_... I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out... I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

I slowly turned my back on them both and headed back to where I was before. If they didn't chose to believe me that was their problem, however I did enjoy toying with them. Tell so many lies, no one knows when to believe the truth.

I curled up on the floor and pulled the book on my family's history towards me. I flipped through and watched as a page fell loose. I flipped over the yellowed, warn page and inhaled softly in surprise.

There, drawn in detail, was my family Portrait.

My Papa with his beard and scraggly hair with my Mama's secret smile. No matter of what happened between us, I let a tear splash onto the page. I hadn't felt or remembered anything of them both for at least a century, but now, trap in this tomb, there was no place to run... no place to hide... and so I let myself feel. And all I felt was pain.

I let my fingers brush over their faces and trailed it down to mine and Giovanna's portraits. Her gentle smile and kind eyes brought a fresh wave of emotion to the surface. I hadn't found her in the destruction, and I'd kept faith deep down, hoping she had lived on.

She had to have lived a better life than I had.

########################### ########################## ############################

Elena POV

I stomped up my porch steps and jammed the key in the lock of my front door. "I can't talk about it, Damon." I tried jiggling the key but got so frustrated at it I threw them to the ground, and spun away from the door. I felt tears brim to the surface as I ran over everything in my head.

"Elena-

I turned to Damon, "I wanted to know the truth,... and I got it." My voice was thick with tears. "It's not just me who's in danger. It's Caroline and Bonnie... they're part of breaking the curse." I felt my tears begin to control me, "I can't blame anyone else anymore... It's not because you came into town, or because you and I fell in love. That's not why _everyone_ that I love is in danger... It's because of me. Everything is because of me."

Damon pulled me into his arms and held me as I felt the sobs rack at my chest. Katherine was right; everyone I loved was in danger because of me, and because I cared about them. If you don't care... you don't get hurt.

############################### ################### ###############################

Definately my longest chapter so far. Hopefully that will keep you going for a little bit, until I get the next chapter going.

What did you think?

Please, oh please, send me your thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twentysix

Elena POV

I had thought a lot about what Katherine had told me, her story, and Klaus reputation over the night. I was tossing and turning thinking over everything, and by the time I forced my eyes to remain closed and go to sleep, my head was still running on over drive on all my options.

I could run, forcing myself into the same situation as Katherine had since before her life as a vampire. I could try and negotiate with him. Or I could try and defeat him.

Each option I chose... it always resulted in casualties.

I was heading down my stairs when a rap at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I pulled open the front door and saw Caroline and Damon standing on the front step.

Damon had a smirk etched into his lips and Caroline's eyes were perky and wide, meaning she either had some gushing gossip or she had a plan she thought was full proof.

"Hey can we come in?"

I nodded and opened the door wider to let them in.

I followed them to the lounge room, as Jenna rushed past. "Hey Elena. Sorry I got to run, I'm late for a meeting with my boss. You can make your own lunch, right?" Her next sentence was cut off as her eyes found Damon. "Uh, you must be Damon. I'm Jenna, Elena's aunt." Her eyes had almost popped out of her head at the sight of him in his black designer jeans and leather jacket. Jeremy had filled her in on my apparent mystery man, and her eyes screamed approval and mock jealousy.

Damon's voice was charming, slightly making me believe he was laughing on the inside, "Such a pleasure, Jenna. Elena's told me all about you."

Jenna let out a small laugh, "I'm sure none of it's true, unless she mentioned I'm a hard ass on her if she doesn't get to school in time." She raised her eyes brows and turned to me as she spoke.

I nodded. She took one last look at Damon before she said her goodbyes and headed out the door. I led Damon and Caroline into the kitchen and took a seat on the stool. Damon picked up an orange and began tossing it back and forth in between his hands. Caroline looked like she was about to burst.

"So, we according to Jeremy's research on this vampire curse, there's a way to destroy it."

Damon spoke, still maintaining the same rhythm with the orange tossing, "No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice. Ergo, you live."

I wiped my hand casually through my hair, "How do you destroy it?"

"By releasing it from the crystal." Caroline relaxed, indicating that was her genius news to tell.

I sighed, doubtful. "How do you guys even know this is going to work."

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side."

I hung my head. "You discussed it with Bonnie." It seemed everyone was in on this.

"She agreed anything she could to help us," Caroline's face turned to one of instant confusion, "Why wouldn't she? She's your best friend. Bonnie just has to find a way to release the spell from the crystal, without destroying it."

"Wow. Seems like you guys have it all figured out."

"I know. We're awesome." Damon let the smirk spread out across his face again.

"Except for one thing... I don't want you to do it." They were bending their backs over something that was inevitable.

Damon was the one to speak on his confusion, "What are you talking about, Elena? We don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus? Or haven't you factored him in yet, or what he can do?"

Caroline smiled, "Well get him right after Bonnie lifts the curse." She spoke like there was nothing to it.

How could they not grasp this? "Is that before or after he kills everyone I care about, including the two of you." I locked eyes with Damon when I said this. Surly Damon understood the dangers of Klaus' reputation, and Caroline's confidence was only fuelled by his.

Damon narrowed his eyes slightly at me, silently questioning my doubts.

"Elena if we can de-spell the crystal or whatever, we can save your life." Caroline was staring at me intently.

"I know... everyone keeps saying that." I got up and grabbed the orange out from Damon's hand. "I'm going to be late for school." I walked into the living room and grabbed my bag.

Damon was in front of me faster than I could blink. "What are you doing?"

"...I'm going to school."

"Ignorance doesn't suit you, Elena. Why are you fighting this? This plan is perfect. We've got it all figured out."

I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder, "I can see that."

I could see that they were leading each other down a path of a rescue plan that wasn't going to succeed. And they were ignoring my pleas to get them to see that nothing was going to work.

...

It felt useless sitting in the classroom taking down notes on the civil war days. The dates and events were all a blur on my page as I had copied them down. I felt as though I was rewound my life and had just finished my first day back since my parents death.

Nothing felt important anymore. Not unless it could tell me how I was going to get out of this mess.

I pulled up outside the boarding house after third period. I pushed open the door and saw Rose lying on the couch with _The Scarlet Woman_ open in her hands.

"Damon's not here."

"Actually, I came here to talk to you."

Her eyes flicked from the pages up to my face. "If Damon won't change you, I won't."

I let out a humourless chuckle and walked towards the opposite couch. "No that's not it. I wanted your help."

Her eyes narrowed, but she closed her book and sat up. "With what?"

"I know you had contacts to get in touch with Elijah. Every vampire seems to have one."

"Slater?"

"I want you to take me to him. He must have information about Klaus if he knows Elijah."

"If Damon hasn't told you, he's missing."

"You know where to find him, though." The look on her face confirmed that she would.

"When I say missing, Elena, I mean the place where he worked everyday was blown up. People who have information on the Originals or have confirmed contacts with them directly, tend to have a short existence."

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it."

She shook her head then turned on me, "Why are you coming to me with this?"

"You're in love with Damon." The look on her face was one of poorly hidden surprise. I knew this the first moment I met her. She'd had a past with Damon, which was easy to see. "I know as soon as you saw me you saw the same opportunity everyone else wanted." She was still as a statue. "You wanted to trade me to Klaus for your freedom. One word from me to Damon, and would kill you."

"Or maybe it's because, you know that he wouldn't want you doing this?" I noticed she didn't deny anything I had just said.

I looked down and slightly shook my head, not really knowing how to reply, "We're just having a disagreement, okay? They're all will to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

She gave me a half smile. "They're just trying to protect you."

"And you've just proven that you couldn't care if I'm protected or not... So, we're back to you taking me to Slater."

She sighed in defeat and took a step towards me, "What do you hope to achieve from this?"

I dodged her question with one of my own, "... how would you like to be able to walk during the day?"

Her face kept its composure. "I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch whose willing to do whatever takes to help. If you're willing to make a deal..."

...

Rose's car was tinted almost to the point where I could hardly see where we were going. She had a slightly anxious look about her as she kept her thoughts to herself. It wasn't hard to guess her inner turmoil of going behind Damon's back, and how the sunlight would feel on her bare skin.

We pulled up outside a set of apartment blocks located in the centre part of the town in Richmond. I followed Rose up to the top floor where there was two large double doors that led to a loft. Rose rapped her knuckled against the doors.

"Slater?" She waited a short moment before she turned towards me. "Sorry, doesn't look like he's home.

"No," I shook my head at her, "We didn't come all the way out here for nothing."

She sighed, then through open the double doors. A heavy chain dropped to the floor from the door handles and she stepped inside. "Slater? It's Rose."

There was no sound in response.

Rose threw her hand out to the side indicating for me to stay behind her and out of any waiting danger. _The place where he worked was blown up..._ echoed through my mind causing a slight shiver to run down my spine.

I let my eyes travel over the inside of the loft. There were piles upon piles of books scattered around the place and large sofas and shelves overflowing with books and other odd objects. I saw Rose staring at something obscured by the side wall.

"I don't think he's going to be much help."

Curiosity got the best of me and led my body towards where she was looking. I rounded the corner and saw a man in his early twenties, slightly mummified, with a wooden stake sticking out from his chest. "Looks like whoever blew up his work, killed him for his information."

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. He was a vampire data base. Knowing too much information ended up biting him in the ass." Rose bent down and dragged him by his jacket towards the pantry cupboard. Ahead of me was a large set of sophistacted looking computers with papers scattered around it.

I walked over to it and moved the mouse to open the screen. "It's password protected."

Rose walked over to the curtain obscuring the entire wall behind the computers. She threw them open, exposing the entire room to sunlight.

"What are you doing?" Why wasn't she burning to ashes?

"Temped glass. UV rays can't penetrate." She stood at the window and looked down at the streets below. "I used to come here just to watch the day. All those people down there... they have no idea how lost they'd be without the light."

I wasn't going to touch that with a ten ft pole. But when I looked down at the computers I saw a photo frame with a picture of Slater and Rose smiling excitedly back. They had clearly been close, and for her to see him like that on the floor... "I'm sorry about Slater."

Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she cleared her throat and turned back towards me. "Any luck?"

"I can't get in without the password."

"Then this is pointless, let's just go."

A crash in one of the rooms had me spin around in a blur. My heart rate sped up to one of a race horse in fear of the killer still being here.

Rose looked at me before heading towards the room, "Stay here."

In blinding speeds she threw open a set of doors. I saw her face perplex for a moment before she spoke, "Grace?"

The sound of blubbering tears sounded from the room before a tall woman with dark curly hair and black shredded clothing threw her arms around rose.

I took a step back and put two and two together; Slater had clearly been her boyfriend.

Rose pulled her over to a couch and spoke quietly for a few minutes. I walked around the house, looking for anything else besides the computer, which could give me information regarding Klaus or Elijah.

Rose walked up to me, "She found him a few minutes before we did."

I looked over at Grace hunched over sobbing on the lounge, "How is she?"

"Overreacting. Big time." She raised both her eyebrows.

How could she be so insensitive? "Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." I didn't dare imagine myself in Grace's situation had it been Damon on the floor.

"Those tears aren't for him. She didn't care about Slater." Rose looked at my incredulous look. "She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

Even though I hadn't known Slater, I felt the sudden urge to punch Grace, or at least throttle her. I calmed myself and walked over to where she was, sitting next to her on the couch.

Her make-up was thick with dark eye shadow and deep red lipstick. She eyed me closely, "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?"

"Not personally no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts, and I was wondering if you could point me to Klaus."

She gave me a half smile, "Doubtful, Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?"

She turned an unpleasant look towards me, "Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

I could see what Rose had meant. The way she spoke, was merely a pretence of the pain she _should_ have been feeling over her boyfriend's death. "I understand that. Do you know his password?"

She gave me a dirty look and turned her head away, "Who do you think you are?"

I looked at Rose who had a similar smirk to her face that Damon held. I inched closer to Grace, "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?"

Grace's eyes flashed to mine, confirming exactly what Rose had meant. She'd only wanted his blood. I saw Rose over her shoulder with her brows nitted closely together over her bludging eyes; she definitely was not agreeing to that.

"Will you show us his files then?"

Grace had a small smile on her slightly open mouth. She was up and at the computer in a speed close to a vampires. I looked over at Rose before we both made our way over to where she was.

Her fingers were a blur over the keyboard, "Someone's been here, the hard drives been completely wiped out."

Rose folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, probably whoever killed him."

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on our remote server."

Rose turned towards me with piercing eyes, and whispered low enough for only my ears to hear, "You know she's going nowhere near my blood, right?"

"I know. She doesn't." Grace didn't deserve for me to keep my word.

We walked over and watched Grace move about the computers. "Twilight; God was Slater obvious, or what?"

I looked at all the hundreds of files she'd just clicked into. "These are all leads to vampires?"

"Slater was obsessed... Almost as much as me."

"What about that one, Julian Debovich." Rose eyed the screen, "They've exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him?"

I handed Grace the portable phone, "Tell him we're trying to send a message to Klaus... Tell him the doppelganger's alive and she's ready to surrender."

"What?"

Grace swivelled to face me in her chair, "Oh. My. God. I knew I recognised you."

"Get him the message please."

I turned away from them both, not wanting to hear any protest from Rose. I'd heard them a thousand times before.

I reached the kitchen but was intercepted by Rose. "What are you doing?" Her voice turned to a whisper, "If Klaus knows you're alive, he'll find you and kill you."

I didn't say anything.

Her face turned to horrified understanding, "Which is exactly what you wanted all along."

I stared straight back at her. "It's either me or my family."

"So this was all just some suicide mission. So you could sacrifice yourself to save everyone else."

Grace's high heels caught my attention as she stepped into the kitchen, "Julian is on his way, and he _really_ wants to meet you."

I looked at Rose's defeated face and Grace's joyful shock. Both of them did not understand... I had no other choice. I was not going to let anyone stop me from doing this. I was not going to let anyone lose their life over mine.

I was not going to let Damon sacrifice his life for mine.

I could not let Klaus get them.

I wouldn't.

...

An hour of Rose's pestering and failed attempts to reason with me I headed over to grab a drink. There was nothing anyone could say that would make me change my mind. I walked out of the kitchen with the glass to my lips and saw Grace, her mouth hanging open, staring over my shoulder at something. I turned around to follow her direction of sight. I gasped in shock and dropped my water, smashing glass all over the floor.

Damon was standing there with eyes of burning fury, looking directly into my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" I turned at the sound of Rose's footsteps, "You _called _him?"

"I'm sorry, Elena."

"You said you understood." My eyes screamed with betrayal.

"She lied."

I turned back to Damon only to meet the same pools of fury staring back at me.

"Damon Salvatore." Grace's sounded as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Get rid of her." Damon briefly looked at Grace with annoyed eyes.

"No. _Way_." I watched as Rose pulled a stunned Grace by her arm and drag her into the kitchen. I turned back to Damon.

"Come on. We're leaving."

"No."

"I said we're _leaving._"

"I'm not going with you." I reflected his hard eyes back at him.

"_You_ do not get to make _decisions_ anymore." He took a step towards me.

"When have I ever made a decision? You all do that for me. Now _this_... this is my decision." I rooted myself to the floor. My eyes were solid as cement as I went up against his words.

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making _decisions_?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. _I do not want to be saved_... Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

I watched as the rage inside him blazed in his eyes. "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." His voice was filled entirely with venom.

I stood there with absolute determination.

He grabbed my arm.

"No."

I struggled, and when all else failed I lifted my fist up, swinging it towards his face. I would rather hurt him than watch him die. He caught my fist mid swing, restraining me.

He slowly leaned over me, overpowering me and intimidating me. His breath fanned my face as he spoke, his voice an icy whisper, "Don't... ever... do that again."

The double doors banged open causing Damon to drop my fist and turn around, facing the three vampires who'd just stepped in.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger."

I stepped out from behind Damon, out into the open. "Thank you for coming-

Damon grabbed my arm and spoke in the same whisper as before, "I will break your arm." He turned his attention back to the vampires, his tone calm, "There's nothing here for you."

The vampire in the middle gasped in pain and fell forward.

Elijah stood behind him.

I gasped in shock, and felt Damon tense beside me. Rose, with lightning bolt speed, flashed out the doubles doors. How was he alive?

"I killed you. You were dead."

"For centuries now." Elijah flashed to where the two vampires were facing him with angry looks on their faces. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

He gave them a pleasant smile. "I'm Elijah."

Both vampires averted their eyes out of respect and cowered into themselves. One spoke with a shaky voice, "We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus." He looked over at me, "She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus would want to see her."

Elijah locked eyes with mine, but remained speaking to the vampire, "Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No."

He turned his eyes back on them, the pleasant smile still in place, "Well, you have been incredibly helpful."

With vampire speeds, his hands shot out into the chests of each of the vampires, and pulled out their hearts. The vampires mummified before they hit the ground, and Elijah let the bleeding hearts roll off the tips of his fingers and cause a defined 'splat' on the floor.

Damon pushed me behind him and took a step forward, tensing for a fight.

Elijah smiled briefly at me before vanishing out the room.

Damon looked over his shoulder at me, my expression reflecting his. However I felt a horrible pit in my stomach, worse than I felt about turning myself over, about not knowing why our lives were spared.

...

Damon past my house without slowing, and continued in the direction of the boarding house. I sagged my shoulders back into the seat and kept my eyes focused on outside the windows, trying to avoid any fighting until I was safely out of the car and on my two feet. Neither one of us had said a word to one another since before Elijah showed up unexpectantly; dashing our belief that Damon had killed him. I was out of the car before Damon cut the engine, and headed up the steps towards the front door. I didn't bother to wait for him as I swung open the door and headed inside.

As I headed up the stairs I called over my shoulder to him, knowing he could hear my angry tone. "I assume since you didn't drop me home, that I'm staying here. I take one of the guest rooms. Thank you for the ride back."

"Your ride ditched you; I didn't want to leave you stranded." His uninterested tone mimicked mine.

I felt the need to defend Rose, it wasn't her Damon should be blaming. "She was just scared. She didn't mean to run." I lost the motivation to speak in petty tones.

"Yes she did, she's been running for 500 years."

"I can't believe Elijah's still alive. Why do you think he killed those vampires, and just... let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time an evil vampire has surprised me..."

I nodded and turned towards the bedroom door.

My hand was on the handle a moment before Damon grabbed my arm, stopping me. "What you did today was incredibly _stupid_."

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught." I roughly pulled my arm out from his grip. I turned to face him fully, "I don't question why you or Bonnie and everyone else tries so hard to save me... you shouldn't question why I would try to save all over you."

"And a kamikaze mission is your best option?"

"Rather I die than you."

His tone turned cold as he spoke, "Get some sleep. There's been enough doom, gloom, and life evaluating for one day."

He stepped backwards and nodded towards the guest room door.

I felt my own fury rise. "Go ahead Damon, shut yourself off. It's easier that way isn't it? Good, because then you won't have to waste your time saving a life that doesn't want to be saved, and you won't have to care about it."

Damon slammed me back against the wall, his hands pinning my arms next to my head, with his eyes spitting fury. "Don't you_ dare_ think for one second that handing yourself over to have your blood spilt over some sacrificial rock is a way of saving anyone. Lifting the spell is the right call."

"The right call? How is any of this the right call?" I began trying to throw him off me, trying to punch and shake his hold. "Damon let go of me. Let go of me!" My struggles were futile against him. I stopped struggling, "Please!"

I felt the tears fall down my face as I looked at the floor between us, my arms sagging in defeat.

"You done?"

I didn't answer, nor did I look at him.

His hands loosened their hold on my arms and slowly pulled away, keeping the distance between us as my arms fell down beside me.

I looked up at him through my tears, "Why is it so hard for you to understand? I can't let him do what he did to Katherine. I won't run for 500 years and get you killed. I ca... I can't lose you Damon." The tears were thick as they ran over old tear tracks down my cheeks. "I won't."

I fisted my hands into his shirt, "So please. Please... Please just, let me do this."

His hands tilted my head until I was looking directly into his eyes.

"No." His eyes searched mine, "Because you are not allowed to give up on us."

Damon crushed his lips to mine and pressed me back into the wall. I felt more tears run down my face as I wrapped arm around him, pulling him tighter to me.

Without breaking the kiss he backed me into the room, his lips ravenous against mine. My hands moved of their own will, travelling down his shirt and unbuttoning as they went. His hands slid under my top and eased it up over my head, breaking the kiss for only a moment. We were both trying to get at one another, any space was painful. Damon guided me backwards until my legs hit the bed, and then gently lowered us down onto it.

His hands travelled along my bare skin, until they reached my jeans. With hand skill I never thought possible, he hand my jeans off in a single movement. He rolled our bodies until my back left the pillows and my legs were straddling him, his kiss almost blistering my lips.

I had never felt such need for someone before. It was like fighting a strong current if I so much as had any form of space from him. He pulled himself up until I was sitting on his lap with my ankles locked around his back.

He broke the kiss and I could feel how hard we were both breathing. I rested my forehead against his and planted a slow gentle kiss against his swollen lips. As I pulled back his eyes locked on mine. They were completely dazzling. So deep I believed they were the window to his sole.

His lips went to speak but I pressed my finger against them to stop him. A slow smile spread across his lips, causing my own to mimic, before I pressed my lips back to his and fell with him into the pillows.

...

######################## ############################# ########################


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twentyseven

Elena POV

I woke to the sun rays spreading across the floor on the wrong side of the room. Confused and dazed I looked at the marble clock hanging on the wall and read 4.30. Flashes of last night came rushing back like a runaway train. I felt my cheeks heat up from the clear memories of us tangled together beneath the sheets. I had never before felt that feeling of euphoria. It was pure ecstasy.

I rolled to the side and saw Damon's tangled dark hair and body, only slightly covered by the doona. His breath was soft and his face was entirely relaxed, completely at peace. Handsome was too weak and colourless of a word to describe him. He was beyond beauty.

With a sly smile I moved towards him, careful not to wake him, and planted a slow kiss low on his chest. His chest moved from a large breath, but he still remained unfazed and asleep. I smiled to myself and began kissing a slow trail up his chest. His skin alone was tantalising.

I felt him shiver, but looked up to see his face still relaxed, and his eyes closed. I made the trail up his neck but before I could get anywhere near his lips, Damon rolled in blurring speeds, catching me off guard.

He smiled a blindingly wicked smile before moulding his lips to mine.

I tore my lips from his, "Were you awake the entire time?"

"For a few minutes now."

I narrowed my eyes at him; now I just felt as though I'd embarrassed myself. He laughed and began kissing along my neck.

He paused above a certain spot and began making me want to do last night all over again. I playfully nipped his ear and let my finger tips trail down his chest. He shuddered and pinned my arms above my head on the pillows, his teeth lightly grazing the skin on my neck.

I laughed, "Its 4.30 in the afternoon, Damon. Don't you think we've spent enough time in bed?"

"No. And I know you don't either." He murmured the words into my skin and moved back up to my lips.

I let myself become lost in the kiss before I pulled away and eased myself out from under him, "I got to get home. Jenna will be worried."

Damon rolled onto his back and sighed. I got changed into my clothes and took one wistful look at him sprawled across the bed eying me with seductive eyes challenging me to go back to him. I laughed and walked out the bedroom door.

Jogging down the stairs I saw Bonnie sitting with Jeremy on the lounges. I felt my cheeks heat up knowing that they knew what Damon and I had been doing. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Pondering over the crystal spell." Jeremy got up and headed towards a separate room, his nose buried over an old leather bound book.

I nodded and slowly walked over to where Bonnie was sitting. She looked at me intently, "We know what you did yesterday, Elena."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair out of frustration. I could feel the intervention coming on.

"I'm with Damon on this one. Handing yourself over to Klaus is not going to solve anything."

"Well don't listen to him. You all think you're protecting me, but all you're doing is getting yourselves killed."

"We're not letting you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie was fiddling with the crystal in her fingers.

Caroline walked in from the room to the side, a mug in one hand. "What are you guys arguing about?"

Bonnie looked at me, "We're not arguing about anything. I need a coffee."

I sighed in defeat and slumped down onto the couch. Bonnie placed the crystal on the desk beside her and headed off into the kitchen with Caroline brimming with questions behind her. My eyes locked in on the crystal.

I had the chance right now, whilst no one was in the room, to grab the crystal and make a run for it. No one would be the wiser. I did another scan of the room to make sure no one was approaching and pocketed the crystal.

I was almost at the door when Jeremy stepped out beside me. "Where you going?"

"Uh... to check in with Jenna."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." I eyed him with as much defence as possible. Was I that obvious?

"Really? Have you seen your face, Elena?"

"Are you serious?"

"She took the crystal." Caroline waltzed in the room with her hands on her hips, Bonnie directly behind her with a disappointed look on her face.

What was going on? "How did you?"

"We tested you. You failed." Bonnie spoke with a resigned look about her.

I felt eyes on me from above and looked up to see Damon leaning over the railing fully dressed, his eyes burning into mine. I looked down and let out a huff of air out of frustration at their ploy to stop me. "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him." I pulled open the front door. "I can't let that happen."

I went to walk out the door and came up against a solid invisible wall. I stumbled back in shock, and then tried again, pushing at it to no avail. I turned around, "What did you do?"

Bonnie's voice caught my attention, "It's for the best, Elena."

I saw Damon with laughter in his eyes looking down at me from the top railing. Out of sheer annoyance and frustration at them all, I turned around and tried to push my weight through the wall blocking me. I stepped back and even kicked it a few times, only to hear Damon's chuckle from above me.

...

I slumped myself down on the couch in the living room after futile attempts of escape. I'd tried all windows and doors leading outside but came up against the same force field on each of them. I had chased after Jeremy at one point after he gleefully demonstrated his ease of walking in and out of the house. Everyone was in the study, clearly deciding against the idea of involving me in their plans, to work together to find and defeat Klaus after they lifted the curse.

My head snapped around and turned my eyes to angry slits as Damon jogged down the stairs towards me. "Oh, come on pouty. At least give me points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Yes, Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go to in repeatedly save your life."

"And have you even considered the fact that, even though you drove a large bed post through Elijah's chest, he's still alive?"

"Yeah, that." He slumped down next to me and put his arm over the back of the couch behind me. "I didn't tell them."

"Why not?"

"Well, A: they can't do anything about it, and B: ... what I just said." He sent a short condescending kiss in my direction, then let a charming smile spread across his lips. I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from him.

Caroline walked into the room. Damon turned to her, "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's in there with Caroline looking over books and stuff with Jeremy. What are you doing?"

"Well, you three are on crystal/Klaus duty, while I'm," He clicked his tongue towards me, "On Elena patrol."

"Where's Rose?" I looked around the place expecting her to walk out with a large smirk on her face at my situation.

"She's, oh you know, out enjoying the sunshine since Bonnie gave her a special little ring." Damon hopped up from the couch and grabbed the crystsal goblet and filled up a glass, "You know, you should join her; go out flock in the sun, enjoy the day." He paused in raising the glass to his lips, "Oh wait... you can't."

I grabbed the pillow next to me and threw it at him. He dodged it with ease and smiled sweetly at me. "Are you hinting how you'd rather spend your day upstairs?"

He waggled his eyebrows at me and Jeremy made his presence known. "Okay, slightly uncomfortable here. I'm going to check on their progress." He swiftly walked back into the study.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he was doing what he felt best for me, but it stung slightly like betrayal. I let my head drop back and my body fall to the side, only to have myself land in Damon's lap. His eyes held laughter and his lips were fighting a smile as he looked down at me.

I smiled sweetly back at him, but it did not meet my eyes, "Why are you being like this?"

"Why am I being like this? Why are _you_ being like this? It's so... depressing. I thought our night together would have made you realise what you'd be giving up on."

I flushed a dark shade of red and went to sit up, but was stopped by Damon's lips as they met mine, his hand slipping under my top and leaving scorch marks across my stomach. I felt his lips smile against mine as he heard my heart rate quicken, and his kiss became more urgent on mine. He moved us so he was on top of me on the couch, without breaking our kiss, and before he could stop himself, I pushed him off me and to the floor.

I heard him let out a breathless laugh and crossed my arms over my chest. I was not letting him get me that easily.

"Alright, be a prude. But you'll find me incredibly hard to resist later on." He got up and jogged towards the front door.

I sat up, "Why? Where are you going?"

He turned around and jogged backwards, "To help Rose get her little friend's computer... and enjoy the rest of the sunlight."

I groaned and dropped back down to cushions. I reached in my pocket for my phone and dialled Jenna's number. She answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Jenna. I'm sorry I haven't been at home lately."

"Sweetie, with a man as good looking as Damon, I haven't exactly been expecting you."

I sighed, "I'm just calling to let you know I'm alive and I'll probably be home tomorrow." I hopped off the couch and headed upstairs and instead of heading towards the guest room, I turned left and headed towards the two French double doors at the end of the hallway.

Damon's room.

I threw open the doors and was exposed to such a bright room from the last of the sun rays I stepped back in slight shock. The far wall was all windows with an enormous king sized mahogany wooden bed on the side wall. There were piles upon piles of books stacked near the bedside table. I walked towards it and lifted the top book: _Gone With The Wind, Margaret Mitchell._ I let a small chuckle escape my lips and placed the book back down.

I looked about the walls and saw a few large renaissance paintings hung high on the walls, with shelves stacked with odd objects and trinkets. I picked up a small china statue of a small angel bending over her praying hands. Next to the statue was a delicate beaded rosary; the cross intricately detailed. The feel of all the objects around the room suggested that they were all sentimental and were priceless to Damon, and they had been collected over the ages or handed down through family.

Another room connected to his, revealing a large bathroom of pristine white.

A creak in the floor boards behind me had me spin around sharply and come face to face with my fears.

Elijah stood facing me with a slightly intrigued look about his face, like he was genuinely interested in a display of art. I took a step back and felt a cold chill flow down my spine as he gave me a small pleasant smile.

I had seen what he could do to a vampire in a blink of an eye. I felt like I was living my own personal nightmare. A knock at the double doors had Elijah turn his head towards the sound, barely fazed by an intruder.

"Elena?"

I went to run to the sound of Bonnie's voice but a look from Elijah told me that was not a smart move. He flashed to stand out of sight behind the second door, as I walked over and opened the door with shaky fingers.

Holding my fears at bay I feigned tiredness, "Yeah, Bonnie?"

"Just checking in on you."

To keep up my roll of not letting Bonnie get suspicious I rolled my eyes, "I can't leave Bonnie. Now if you don't mind I'm tired."

I closed the door on her laughing eyes and let my fears find their way to the surface again. I locked my eyes back onto Elijah in that instant. He was just as angelically beautiful as I'd first seen him... and his stance just as menacing.

"That's a wise choice."

My breath was heavy, but my voice was calm, "What do you want?"

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

I cautiously took a step away from him, but kept my eyes intently focused as he walked around the room eying Damon's possessions.

"Forgive the intrusion, I mean your friends no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be taken." He sat down on the old high back leather seat and rested his elbow on the arm rest. The picture was one of high respect on how he held himself in society. "Klaus is one of the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those who fear him are desperate for his approval."

He waved his hand absently and relaxed entirely into the chair, "Word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him... and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

I shrugged and took a few steps towards him, not sure what his motive was. "So what is your goal?"

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid, he's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

The way he spoke was utterly relaxed. It wasn't because there was no threat coming from me, but it felt as though he was talking to an ally, rather than negotiating with an enemy. And it came to me.

"You don't know where he is, do you?"

He averted my gaze and held a tight lipped smile.

"So you're trying to use me... to draw him out."

His eyes met mine and he straightened the sleeves on his suit jacket. "Well, in order for me to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

His eyes held volumes of laughter as his lips fought a smile, thinking about my motives to surrender.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well if I wasn't being truthful then all your little friends down stairs would be killed, and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead..." He waved his hand out in front of himself, "I'm here and I'm willing to offer you a deal."

I took a step closer to him, "What kind of a deal?"

"Do nothing." He stood up and began walking around the room eyeing Damon's possessions more closely, "Do nothing, Live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make certain that your friends and family remain unharmed."

I stepped over towards where he was looking, "And then what?"

He turned to face me completely, "And then I kill him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word Elena, I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you going to keep everybody safe?"

"Now, I understand that you have a friend... Bonnie, is it? Who possesses the power of magick. I have friends with similar gifts, and together we can protect everybody that matters to you."

He took a step towards me almost closing the distance between us as he looked intently into my eyes. "So... do we have a deal?"

I thought it over, not willing to accept until I covered it all in my head first. "I need you to do one more thing for me."

"If we're negotiating, I extend the same duty."

I nodded, "You are to take Damon off your hit list. I know you've been wanting revenge on him since he... _tried_... to kill you." I was confused at how he was still standing here as I said it out loud, yet I felt for certain he would not give me an honest or any answer at all about how he survived.

"On the contrary, I have not wished to purse a hunt for Damon. He simply underestimated me and was only trying to protect you. Anyone would have done the same had they been in his position. He did not know who I was, so I have extended him pardon for his mistake. My request on the other hand... is for you to tell me where Katherina is."

... ... ... ...

Damon POV

I had helped Rose obtain her ring, however I did not hand it over until she had finished transporting Slater's computers back to the Boarding house. It was only when she'd apologised and sworn to help to protect Elena did I hand her the ring.

As soon as it had appeared in my hand I watched the different emotions play wild across her face. I had found out the bargain Elena had presented Rose with and felt it was only fair after she stated to protect Elena, that I give it to her.

I left Rose when nightfall hit and made my way to the tomb. Elena's little band of warriors hadn't found much on Klaus, and the only person we did know who had known him, was free to question. I could vaguely hear Caroline's voice in my mind protesting and warning me of going to see her. She had to give me more credit; I wasn't as forgiving nor blind as she expressed so often in her life.

"Come on in, there's plenty of room."

"I'd rather poke my eyes out."

She looked more withered and frail than ever as she walked towards the entrance, "Mm but you have such pretty eyes. You've come to reconsider leaving me in here to rot?"

"Mmm... no. How you doing by the way? You look like a train wreck. You hungry?"

Her eyes turned to one of annoyance. "I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all I'm bored. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring."

"Klaus, that's the reason I'm here."

"Well, if you want to get your little witch to hocus pocus me out... I'll be more than happy to tell you anything you want... Or do anything you want." Her eyes travelled up the length of my body with seductive eyes.

"You know that's really not working for you when you look like road kill. Sorry. But if you don't want to talk, then..." I began to head away from the tomb.

"We could talk about something else?"

"About how you murdered my brother, and managed to ruin my life? Yeah, let's talk. Have a good old bonding session."

"What do you want me to say, Damon? That I'm sorry I loved Stefan more than you? That I'm sorry he'd rather die than spend eternity with you? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years."

I let out a chuckle, "And look where it's gotten you."

"Oh yeah, I've done terrible things. I know that. But I'm not the one with serious abandonment issues; your mum, your brother, me. I'm even betting that even Elena's has tried to surrender herself over to Klaus. It seems as though everyone would rather die than be near you."

I didn't let her words show any effect they had on me. "And according to my sources, you destroyed your entire family by, what was it you called it again... self preservation?"

I watched as her emotions flickered over her face, most of them consisting with rage and anger towards me but finally settling upon grief.

"I'm not perfect, never said I was. But the one thing that I'll never regret is the love that I felt for Stefan-

"You didn't deserve to breathe the same air as him."

"...Even if you don't believe it."

"You want me to believe you? Why would I believe a word you say?"

Her eyes laughed, "Because the truth is more painful than a lie, Damon."

Before I had time to ponder her words a sound above me caused my head to snap upwards.

Making his way down to the tomb entrance was Elijah.

Elijah eyed me with a pleasant smile as he stopped a few paces from me.

What was going on here?

I kept still but my senses were working furiously and my body was on high alert. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Katherine retreated back into the tomb a few paces, her expression one of absolute fear. "Elijah."

"Good evening Katherina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He turned towards me, "I would not attack me. I've waved it off once, but will not extend the same privilege if it were to happen again."

"Really now?" I remained on high alert, judging my best options if he were to attack me.

A small smile rose to his lips, "The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain, however we reached a peaceful agreement... she and I. She requested that your life is to be kept... intact."

He turned to Katherine... and walked directly into the tomb.

I was caught off guard as he willing walked into the spell and halted as he reached Katherine's slightly quivering body. "Now Katherina... your game of cat and mouse has come to an end. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know _exactly_ where you are."

He turned around and left her breathless as he waltzed right out of the tomb with ease. Katherine saw her chance and darted towards the exit, but slammed into the force field that had never been broken.

He turned to me, "You're free to go unharmed Mr Salvatore. Elena will explain the arrangements to you. She keeps her word... I keep mine."

Leaving me slightly dazed, yet on high alert, he darted with quickened speeds out from the tomb opening and into the night.

I went to do the same. "Damon, no. Please don't let him leave me in here. Please."

"Goodbye Katherine." And without mercy I changed into the form of a crow and pelted out of there. Elena had a lot of explaining to do.

...

Elena POV

I was pacing back and forth in Damon's room when I bumped into his chest.

I didn't care that his eyes were cold and hard, clearly wanting answers. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and kissed him. He didn't kiss me back at first, nor did her show any response to my affection, until I smiled against his lips and forced his lips to part. He lowered me to the bed with quickened speeds and pinned my arms above my head, and pulled back.

"What was the deal?"

I laughed and tightened my legs around his waist, "No more Kamikaze missions."

His hands loosened their hold and I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down to me, pulling him into a slow sensual kiss. A few things must have clicked in his head by what I had meant, and his lips turned feverish as his hands began removing our clothing in lightning speeds. I could still feel his slight hesitation from all the loose ends that hadn't added up yet in his head, but I couldn't help but feel as though things had finally taken a turn for the better.

##################### ########################################### ###

Elena doesn't know how wrong she is.

Please review. Please!

I need to hear your thoughts.


End file.
